


Broken

by TheLazyBam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Everyone is a little bit OOC, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mike is a jackass, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mon-el is here as Mike, NO ONE KNOWS, Rough Sex, Spanking, Supercorp affair, Supercorp endgame, Switch!Lena, mike is an idiot, switch!Kara, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyBam/pseuds/TheLazyBam
Summary: For the better part of three years, they have managed to keep their affair a secret. Their friends have often wondered why Lena is single and Lena’s only response is that she’s married to L-Corp and it is a cruel and demanding mistress, which, to be fair, is also true. She turns everyone down, focusing all her efforts on L-Corp and servicing Kara whenever she needs it.It feels pathetic on paper, almost disgustingly so, and Lena knows she should feel bad. But she doesn’t.orThe story of two broken people and how a single event in their lives forces them to deal with feelings they both thought were better left buried.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 579
Kudos: 950





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> FOR THE LOVE OF THE GREAT SPAGHETTI MONSTER IN THE SKY, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
> 
> So, I'm back once again with my Angsty shenanigans.  
> ISTG I tried to write something fluffy but... yeah.
> 
> Anyways, a few things, Kara is just a little bit OOC (read: a lot) so please be patient with her. We'll deal with her problems a little later.
> 
> Shoutout to ALittleClassicAlittleModern for being an awesome beta and providing me with a great title for this fic.
> 
> As always, comments and kudowszes are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy?

It is Lena’s third glass of wine. 

From the second bottle she opened that evening.

Normally, she would work in her study, but tonight is “Proposals Review Night” and she needs all the table space for all the blueprints and paperwork so she moves to the dining table. Plus, it’s a Friday night and she’s aware that she has missed another Game Night with her friends, but this simply cannot wait. Rather, she has put this off long enough and she needs to send her approval so they can finalize L-Corp’s budget for the next fiscal year.

And it’s not like someone else is going to use the dining table anyway. Certainly not Lena. She takes her meals on the kitchen island like a normal person who lives alone. Sometimes she has it on the sofa, while watching some documentary… again, like a normal person.

And so she sits at the head of the dining table, fending off her headache with more wine than she should be drinking, reviewing a blueprint for a new MRI. Already, she has scribbled too many questions on her notes that should have been addressed before they even thought of submitting this proposal. But the project certainly has promise and she tacks that comment on too. It just needs a bit more thoughtful planning and polishing.

She is still writing off a few more comments when the doorbell rings.

She glances at her wristwatch, 2:43 AM. Vaguely, she could hear echoes of a show she watched that said “Nothing good ever happens after 2 AM”. 

The doorbell rings again and she slowly stands and walks to her laptop to access her security feed.

“What the hell?”

She runs to the door and throws it open.

“Hi,” Kara says, drenched from head to toe, practically dripping on her welcome mat. “Sorry for barging in so late, I tried to call—“

“Shut up and get in before you catch a cold,” Lena says while stepping aside, interrupting Kara before she goes on an inevitable full ramble.

She watches as her best friend slowly walks in and stands awkwardly by the door.

“I’ll be right back,” Lena mutters and she dashes off to the nearest bathroom to get clean towels. “Here, dry yourself off. You know where your bathroom is. I’ll get some clean clothes ready for you. Then we’ll talk.”

She prepares Kara’s usual t-shirt and fluffy pajama bottoms that, yes, she has bought quite a few of since apparently their friendship now includes unanticipated, totally spontaneous sleepovers. Kara also has her own guest bedroom that she frequently uses. She leaves the clothes on the guest bed and grabs her phone from the charger on her way to the kitchen. She puts the kettle on for her tea and warms some milk for Kara’s hot cocoa. Meanwhile, she checks her phone.

She finds several videos on their group chat, possibly detailing the raucous of the evening, and then several missed calls from Kara starting at just a little past 2:00 AM, and one message that simply says, ‘Please be awake.’ She was so absorbed with work, she didn’t even remember her phone nor hear it ringing… or, well, vibrating.

She had just finished preparing sandwiches for Kara when her best friend pads to the kitchen with a shy smile.

“Sorry, Lena…” she starts saying before the tears get in the way and the next thing Lena knows, there’s a mass of blonde hair and a warm body wrapped around her in a brutal hug, shuddering with every breath.

Lena coos and rubs Kara’s back, “Okay, just let it out. You’re gonna be fine. Just let it out,” she says over and over again as Kara continues to sob. Lena wants to ask why, but opts for comforting and cooing instead. 

Sometime in the middle of a sob, Kara starts kissing Lena’s shoulders. Lena stiffens, knowing what this is, but does nothing, powerless to stop her friend from taking what she needs, taking what Lena will always willingly give to her anyway.

The kisses trail up and suddenly, the kitchen island is biting into the small of Lena’s back while Kara bears down on her with a soul-swallowing kiss. Lena isn’t quite sure if it’s the kiss that makes her feel lightheaded or the one and a half bottles of wine. But she is willing to bet on the kiss. 

She reciprocates but doesn’t fight for dominance like usual. She knows this Kara. This Kara is rough as she takes Lena on any surface, leaving her boneless and shaking, and utterly satisfied. It is that thought alone that ruins Lena’s underwear completely.

Because their friendship is not just casual sleepovers and movie nights, not anymore. It hasn’t been for a good long while now. Lena knows at the back of her head she should feel bad. She’s basically Kara’s mistress, a fuck toy Kara uses to cool off whenever she and Mike have had a fight, or just... whenever Kara feels like it. Or when starved and at her lowest point, desperate for Kara’s touch Lena begs to be fucked. 

But she doesn’t feel bad. She doesn’t feel anything at all. 

The level of their sex is completely dependent on how Kara and Mike are doing. If they’re doing fine, the sex is vanilla but sweet, almost loving. But if they’re fighting, which Lena supposes is what happened earlier, then Kara is rough, relentless, and domineering. Lena prefers the latter, but she gets to top Kara with the former so it’s still a win/win for her.

Besides, being Kara’s fuck buddy has its perks. She doesn’t have to have a romantic relationship with Kara, meaning she gets to have all the sex, minus the whole complicated feelings that normally come with it. Kara also still understands boundaries and no matter how thoroughly they fuck each other, they never actually sleep in the same bed, thus Kara’s own dedicated guest room in Lena’s apartment. And above everything, Kara really is a good friend. No matter how much sex they have, their friendship hasn’t changed much over the years. Again, it’s a win/win for Lena.

At the end of the day, Kara will go home to Mike. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise Lena if she wakes up the next day and Kara’s gone home.

Kara is cheating on Mike with Lena. These are facts that they have both dealt with like adults. Kara has tried to stay away from Lena, to be a good and faithful girlfriend to Mike, but that lasted for about a good three months where Kara was visibly miserable and Lena made good with her promise not to interfere. She watched her best friend wither away until Alex finally steps in and begs Lena to take Kara away for a vacation. Mike—poor, innocent, Mike—agrees, thinking this is all due to work pressure. Nobody questions why it’s just Kara and Lena.

Lena grapples with Cat Grant to free her assistant for a week and Kara and Lena almost never see the outside of the mansion on the remote island in the Caribbean that Lena owns. For the first time since she bought it, Lena actually has sex in almost all parts of the mansion, much to the horror of her unsuspecting groundskeeper. But Kara returns to National City a week later refreshed and reinvigorated and Alex and Mike pat themselves on the back for a job well done. If only they knew…

So for the better part of three years, they have managed to keep it a secret. Their friends have often wondered why Lena is single and Lena’s only response is that she’s married to L-Corp and it is a cruel and demanding mistress, which, to be fair, is also true. Lena, since coming to National City, has been the most sought after bachelorette. But she turns everyone down, focusing all her efforts on L-Corp and servicing Kara whenever she needs it.

It feels pathetic on paper, almost disgustingly so, and Lena knows she should feel bad. But she doesn’t.

Soon enough, Kara’s hands trail down to her ass and it breaks Lena’s reverie. Kara squeezes them roughly and swallows the gasp that escapes Lena’s mouth. Her tongue is relentless as it massages Lena’s tongue, and owning all of Lena’s mouth. She feels another bruising squeeze off her ass before Kara forcibly shoves Lena’s sleep shorts and panties down to her knees. Without any other preamble, Kara brutally inserts two fingers and buries herself to the knuckle.

It is painful and degrading and Lena feels high as Kara pushes her back further. She can feel the bruise starting to form on her lower back but she’s too far gone to care. Kara is on a relentless pace, pistoning in and out of her, curling her fingers, and Lena holds on to Kara’s neck for dear life. It doesn’t take too long before something snaps inside Lena and fireworks explode in her eyes. She tempers the scream that threatens to wake the entire building up and bites it down on Kara’s shoulders instead, earning her a hiss and a groan that somehow prolongs her orgasm.

She blinks herself back to reality and feels Kara’s ragged breathing on her shoulders. She gently takes Kara’s hand, still buried inside her and leads the sticky fingers to her mouth, tasting herself. Kara watches this with blown pupils and another guttural groan escapes the blonde. “On your knees,” Kara mutters and Lena’s entire being shivers. She falls to her knees and watches as Kara quickly removes her pajama and underwear. As soon as they’re on the floor, she kicks them off to the side and grabs Lena by the hair. “Fuck me with your tongue.”

Lena wastes no time, not like she has a choice anyway as Kara roughly shoves her crotch on Lena’s face, shifting just enough so Lena has proper access. Kara is already wet and on the edge and it doesn’t take long before she’s humping Lena’s face and all Lena could do is stiffen her tongue, hold her breath and let Kara do what she wants. Lena holds on to Kara’s thighs and she feels them shake as her orgasm creeps closer and closer until Kara tightens her hold on Lena’s hair and she’s groaning like an animal. 

A sharp tug on her hair and Lena scrambles to stand up before Kara uses her tongue to lick her cum off of Lena’s chin and mouth before diving in for another bruising kiss. 

This heady feeling doesn’t last long as Kara spins her around, bending her over the kitchen island, one hand keeping her head down, while the other spreads Lena’s legs apart. Satisfied, Kara jams two fingers, then three and goes to work bringing Lena to a space where pain and pleasure twist and converge around each other. Soon, Kara throws in ear-ringing slaps to Lena’s bare ass that she knows will leave her bruised for the rest of the week, a brand to remind Lena who owns her. But Lena just begs for more and Kara grunts in response and drives in deeper, faster, and harder.

There is nothing romantic or tender in what they’re doing. It is almost transactional, except Lena knows that Kara is deeply hurting when she becomes rough like this, and she takes out her frustration on a very willing Lena.

She feels her thighs begin to shake and her vision narrows before Kara bends over and whispers softly, “Let go for me, Lena,” and Lena’s gone. She feels her walls tighten and she shuts her eyes, before she lets go of a silent scream that seems to go on forever. Kara doesn’t stop, prolonging Lena’s high until she squirms in discomfort and begs Kara to stop.

And only then does Kara slump on top of her, fingers still very much buried inside Lena as if claiming what Lena knows will always be hers.

A few minutes pass by and slowly, carefully, Kara pulls out of Lena’s still pulsing core and Lena cant help the mournful sigh that escapes her lips.

“Feeling better?” Lena pulls up her shorts and still damp underwear.

“A little bit,” Kara says and Lena can tell Kara wants to apologize, but stops herself, remembering the ‘No Apologies’ rule they agreed to years ago. So she shifts around, looking completely lost until Lena takes control of the situation.

“Okay, well, let me go wash up real quick while you can bring those sandwiches to the living room,” Lena says, grateful that she, somehow in the middle of all that had happened, managed to turn off the stove where she was heating Kara’s milk and boiling her water.

Already, she feels the burn in her nether parts but she disregards it and quickly pads to her bathroom to wash and change clothes. She washes her face and rakes her hair loosely. 

When she comes out of her bedroom, there’s already the faint smell of hot cocoa and tea and she finds Kara on the couch, absentmindedly munching on the sandwich, looking like she’s a million miles away.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lena asks as she pads towards Kara along the sparsely decorated expanse of her apartment. Much like Lena’s entire life, her apartment and all its rooms are minimalistic. Tired of the typical Luthor grandiose, Lena’s living space is pristine, clinical and almost humble, if not for the fact that all her furniture and decorations are top of the line and expensive.

Only Kara has managed to add a few bits and pieces here and there, bringing evidence of life into an otherwise lifeless space. But that lifelessness seems to suffuse in Kara as she trains her eyes to Lena.

“Mike and I—it was a really bad fight,” Kara explains and Lena carefully plops down beside her. She reaches for her tea and of course, like all things Kara, it is too sweet. She ignores this and drinks it in anyway.

“But I thought tonight was Game Night…” Lena pries carefully.

“Yeah, we started fighting after they left. It ended early because it’s just not as fun without you there to subvert the rules. You’re too competitive, Lena, but it makes Game Night more fun,” Kara answers with a small smile.

Lena smiles back. It’s too true, though. She manages to always somehow bend the rules to her favor in whatever game they decide to play, riling up Alex and Kara’s competitive nature, much to Nia’s delight, Brainy’s further confusion, and everyone else’s entertainment. Kelly, being the sole voice of reason, has distanced herself as the scorekeeper and umpire, much to Alex’s dismay, because Lena mostly manages to convince Kelly to rule in her favor. It makes for a chaotic night, one which Lena rules over supremely. She misses it, but L-Corp has been rapidly growing and so has missed a couple sessions recently.

So she can’t fathom why, when it almost always ends in a high note, would it eventually devolve into Mike and Kara having a huge fight.

“Mind telling me what the fight was all about?” 

Kara hesitates and nibbles on her sandwich some more. “I—uhh—I told Mike he needs to find a more stable job. I know for a fact that Ms. Grant only keeps him on as an intern as a favor to you, Lena. But he’s never going to be regularized and given a permanent position with his performance—or lack thereof.”

Lena takes another sip of her tea, cringing at the still too sweetness and thinks longingly of her half bottle of wine. “But doesn’t he have that bartending job too?”

Kara nods slightly. “He does, and it has helped immensely with the bills. And honestly, I think he really likes that job better than being a paper pusher at CatCo. That’s fine, though. I know he’s been handing out resumes looking for a more permanent bartending position.”

Lena hums in thought. “Well, if he wants, I can always ask Veronica to get him a more permanent job as a bartender.”

Kara smiles sadly at this and Lena furrows her brow. “You don’t want him working as a bartender?”

Kara shakes her head in response, “That’s not really the problem. I support him in whatever he wants to do. If bartending really is his passion, then please, offer him that opportunity. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic.”

Lena’s brows remain furrowed. She knows she’s missing a crucial part of the fight but she doesn’t want to push Kara. “Well, that’s good. I’ll call Veronica tomorrow evening and see how soon he can start. I’m sure Cat will be relieved too, because you’re right. She’s only keeping him as a favor to me.”

Lena sees the hesitation in Kara again, but instead of speaking up, she goes back to nibbling the sandwich, almost as if stuffing herself with bread is the only thing that’s stopping Kara from blurting out whatever it is she’s hiding. Eventually, Kara yawns and Lena takes this as a sign.

“Listen, I still have quite a few proposals to quickly go through so why don’t you go and get some rest, I’ll clean up here,” Lena offers, already starting to pick up the plates when Kara stops her with a gentle hand.

“Let me do that. Go back to your work,” Kara says, nodding towards the dining table. “But promise me you’ll head to bed soon, okay?”

Lena only smiles but doesn’t promise anything. She knows she’ll probably be up till sunrise and sleep the day away. It doesn’t matter, anyway. She knows Kara will be back home by the time she wakes up, having fixed her relationship with Mike again.

  
  


Just as she predicted, the sun is already shimmering on the horizon when she sends her notes to her secretary, Jess, and informs her she won’t be available until around 1pm later. She has faith enough in Jess to know that her sleep won’t be disturbed until that time. She has also managed to finish her second bottle of wine and the warm, light buzz calls her to bed.

She fixes her things and clears off the dining table when she sees Kara standing outside the guestroom looking bleary-eyed at Lena. “You’re just heading to bed?” Kara asks, casting a quick glance at the wall clock.

“Yeah, sorry, did I wake you up?” Lena asks politely, even though she couldn’t imagine how she could have possibly woken Kara up.

“No, I couldn’t sleep properly. I keep waking up every few minutes or so,” Kara says, her voice exasperated.

“Well,” Lena says, putting the last of the boxes aside and finally clearing the dining table, “You know my home better than I do and you know you’re welcome to all it has to offer. Just leave me a message when you decide to go home, okay?” 

Kara starts, then hesitates before looking like she mentally pulled herself out of a deep, desperate hole and won a fight against herself. “Actually, Lena… I was wondering—but no it’s so silly and I can’t ask—“

“Kara,” Lena cuts off the inevitable ramble again. “Listen, I’m exhausted and whatever it is you’re going to say, either say it now or wait for me to wake up,” she says, not unkindly, but even she could hear the tiredness in her own voice.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Lena blinks, her brain seemingly stuttering to a stop.

“I know we have this rule about not sleeping together in the same bed but—“ Kara visibly wrestles with her thoughts before quickly blurting out, “—I just really need my best friend, right now.” 

Lena sighs tiredly, but without another word gently grabs Kara by the wrist, and leads her to Lena’s bedroom.

Of course, she’s going to do it.

Kara may not see it but Lena has broken all her rules for Kara, what is one more rule to throwaway. Frankly, it was only a matter of time anyway. 

“Uhm, which side do you sleep on?” Kara asks tentatively, shifting at the foot of the bed.

“Middle,” Lena answers without hesitating, because she’s slept alone for a very long time, there’s hardly a reason to pick sides. “So take whatever side you want, I’ll just go and brush my teeth and I’ll join you, okay?”

When she comes back, Kara is on the right side of the bed, stiff but with her eyes closed. Sunlight has slowly started to seep in which just won’t do. Lena fiddles with the drapery controls and suddenly it’s dark as night. She doesn’t need the light anyways. She knows her bedroom by heart. She climbs to bed and feels all her muscles relax, and all the tension slowly slide away, until she hears Kara’s voice in the darkness.

“Lena… please?” Kara’s voice is small and needy and it tugs at something inside Lena.

For a second, she has a vision of the little box of feelings she buried deep inside her years ago, resurfacing against her will and by sheer force she re-buries that box deeper, hiding it beneath years and years of neglect and pain so that it will no longer take hold of her heart. This is the only way she can stay sane in the middle of what her life is turning out to be. She cannot risk ever acknowledging her feelings for Kara, and consequently anyone else, beyond the physical need to fuck her and be fucked by Kara from time to time. She cannot lose this friendship they have somehow managed to maintain despite their physical relationship.

But Kara calls to her and she responds automatically, as if this is something they have always done. She shuffles closer and holds Kara tight. She feels Kara breath into her chest and the familiar arousal pools between her legs, despite the soreness.

“Lena…”

It is a siren song, a call Lena knows she will never be able to deny. She has tried, but it was an exercise in futility and so she has stopped trying to resist a long time ago.

In the darkness, she cups Kara’s chin and kisses her softly. 

But this time, Lena feels Kara relinquish control letting her take the reins and allow Kara to just let go. She, in stark contrast to Kara earlier, is tender and soft and slow. She summons the last of her strength and gives Kara everything she wordlessly asks for. She stays between Kara’s thighs, the only place in the world she knows she truly belongs. Despite the darkness, she manages to drive Kara over the edge over and over again, with Lena’s name on Kara’s lips being sung to the cosmos.

Finally, both spent beyond belief, Lena falls to Kara’s side and holds her friend close to her.

She evens her breathing and prepares herself to sleep when Kara, in the smallest and softest of whispers, finally lets go of the thing she’s been holding inside. 

“I’m pregnant, Lena.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the nice words and the kudwoshes that never fails to make my quarantine days just a little bit more bearable.
> 
> That being said, this chapter is a little bit of a set-up kind of chapter.
> 
> Also, big thanks to AlittleClassicAlittleModern for being an awesome beta.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


_ “I’m pregnant, Lena.” _

She is so close,  _ so close _ , to sleeping when her world stops making sense for just a few seconds. She can feel her heart hammering in her chest so loud she can’t think. Kara’s warmth, as Lena holds her in her arms, is a stark contrast to the tundra that has suddenly fallen on her entire being. It is all she can fixate on because the silence is deafening and her brain is running a million miles a minute and producing nothing but static.

“Lena?”

She feels Kara squirm and burrow deeper, as if terrified that Lena will let her go. She hears the small, uncertain voice and it resets her mind.

“I’m here. We’ll talk about it later. For now, I think we really need to rest, okay?” Lena whispers in the dark, as warm as she possibly can. 

“Okay…”

She feels Kara’s hold on her waist tighten, melding their naked forms together so that even Lena isn’t sure where her limbs are anymore.

Lena doesn’t quite know how and when she fell asleep, but she wakes up to the unusual sound of someone bustling around in her apartment. She blinks, trying to remember if she had scheduled her cleaner today.

Brows knitting together, she gets up and paws at the side table for her glasses. She grabs a robe, tying it securely, before heading out of her bedroom.

She finds Kara in her shirt and fluffy pajama bottoms moving confidently about the kitchen, looking as if she owns the space. For a moment, Lena thinks about how warmly domestic it all feels. That moment passes and she remembers that Kara’s domesticity is not meant for her.

“Hey there, Boss Lady,” Kara’s voice is unusually chipper, even for her, which could only mean she’s anxious. 

“Good afternoon. And for the last time, don’t call me that,” she mutters in return, without much conviction, before casting a groggy glance at the clock. 12:30 PM.

“It’s too late for breakfast or brunch, but I did prepare lunch,” Kara says, transferring some of the plates from the kitchen island to the dining table. At the back of her head, Lena thinks this will probably be the first time the dining table will be used properly.

Lena locates her phone, and begins scrolling through the already numerous messages and e-mails while padding over to the dining table and taking a seat. She can see Kara moving about in her periphery, but ignores her to keep scrolling through her e-mails. By the time she finishes with her preliminary scan, noting in her head some things that might need her attention, a bowl of thick warm soup is waiting for her, along with some breadsticks and a heaping of salad.

Lena mutters a ‘thank you’ and digs in. Just like Kara, her cooking is deceptively simple, layered with flavors that blend wonderfully on Lena’s tongue, warming her entire being. 

There is a moment that feels like an eternity where none of them talk. The only things that can be heard in Lena’s apartment are the scraping of silverware against precious china, and the low but relentless pinging of Lena’s phone, as if Lena needed any more reminders of how much work needs to be done.

But Lena can feel the anxiety radiating off of Kara, emphasized by the fact that Kara can’t stop shooting furtive glances towards her. 

She mentally sighs and resigns herself to the fact that, yes, they are about to have  _ that _ discussion so soon after she wakes up. She’d rather wait, but Kara looks like she’s about to explode and it’s probably best to just get it over with now. 

“Have you scheduled an appointment with the doctor?” Lena asks, breaking the silence between them finally.

She sees Kara hesitate before nodding. “I have one this coming Monday, after work. I was hoping Mike would be there but…” Kara answers, trailing off.

Lena carefully puts down her spoon, suddenly feeling sick. “Please don’t tell me last night’s fight was about him not wanting the baby.” And then a puzzle piece snaps into place in Lena’s head and she starts before Kara could answer. “Wait,” she says with furrowed brows, ”You’re pregnant. That’s why you want him to have a more stable job. But you don’t like the bartending job because of the odd hours. But that doesn’t matter now because he doesn’t want the baby…”

Lena feels the heavy sigh that Kara releases. “I know, it sounds selfish. I’m basically forcing him to do something he doesn’t want to do. And I know this upsets him because this is the exact reason why his relationship with his mother is strained in the first place. So when I tried to explain that it’s about our future child, and admitted that I'm pregnant. He backed away. His exact words were, ‘I’m not ready for this, Kara.’ And I couldn’t stand it anymore so I just… I left.”

“Are you going to keep it?”

Kara stares at Lena for a moment, and Lena can see fear and uncertainty dancing behind those brilliant blue eyes. “I—don’t know. I can’t do this without Mike. I don’t want this baby to grow without its father.”

“Let me rephrase,” Lena says, clearing her throat, keeping her eyes on Kara, “Do you want to keep it?”

It is a breath or a whisper but Lena hears it clearly. “Yes.”

“Then I don’t see what the big problem is,” Lena says, dismissively, as she feels a jab or a stab somewhere inside her, a dull kind of ache that feels cold and suffocating. She tries to finish the rest of her soup and takes a serving of the salad on a separate plate.

Lena doesn’t understand, of course. She grew up with a father  _ and _ a mother. She doesn’t see what the big deal is. Her father was distant and always either at work or still working. She could count on her right hand the times they had a family dinner where her mother and her father weren’t at each other’s throats. She had a father she barely saw, so much so that when he died, nothing much changed in their lives. If she learned anything from him, it is that she never needed a father.

“The  _ big problem _ is,” Kara starts, parroting Lena’s term, “I cannot do this alone. Emotionally, mentally, financially… I cannot be alone in this, Lena.” The frustration in Kara is so palpable, Lena could feel her body reacting to it on instinct.

That baby doesn’t need a father. It needs a provider, protector, and a source of love. Those things do not necessarily have to come from a father.

Lena watches as her hand traitorously reaches out to grasp her best friend’s hand tightly.

_ Don’t say it. _

“You don’t have to be alone,”  _ Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. _ “I’ll be with you.”

She sees the glimmer of something like hope in Kara's eyes and Lena feels… something. Whatever it is, she pushes it back down deeper in her mind and instead rearranges her schedule, resigning herself to a sleepless Monday night, suffering through her board meeting on Tuesday, and surviving on four hours of sleep on one of her two busiest work days just to be there for her best friend.

But Kara smiles at her and suddenly all of the trouble doesn’t seem so bad. She looks down at her schedule and reasons that Kara’s appointment shouldn't take more than a couple of hours, sighing inwardly and feeling vaguely annoyed with the amount of power she’s given over to Kara.

But then again, it  _ is _ Kara.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Jess’s designated ringtone.

“Jess,” she answers, gently taking her hand back from Kara.

“ _ Lena, good afternoon. Sorry to bother you, but will you be working from home today? _ ” Jess asks.

Lena ponders, briefly glancing over to Kara as she makes up her mind.

“No, I’ll be coming in. But you don’t have to. I’ll send you my updated calendar as soon as I get to the office. That’ll be all, Jess.”

She hears the beginning of a protest from the other end of the line but she ends the call before Jess could say anything.

“Are you coming in on a Saturday because you have to cancel a lot of appointments on Monday?” Kara asks with a sigh.

Lena shakes her head. “Not exactly. I have quite a few programs running in the lab that I need to check on, and I’ll spend the rest of the day working on other things that cannot be put off any later than Monday afternoon.”

It’s a bald faced lie, mostly. The experiments and programs in the lab are automated. Most of the results are already sitting in Lena’s inbox. There are quite a few tasks she needs to finish by Monday, but they are not so cumbersome that she can’t put them off, despite the adjustment to her schedule. 

In truth, Lena just needs some time and space to think. L-Corp has always been the place to do that. It is quiet, private, secure, and familiar. And on a Saturday, it is occupied only by security personnel, cleaners, ghosts of unfinished works… And Lena Luthor.

Despite the roiling in her stomach, she finishes the serving of soup and salad in front of her, thanks Kara for making their lunch, and prepares for the rest of her day.

  
  


It is quiet.

She is barely aware of the strips of fading sunlight cascading from behind her, too absorbed in understanding the data in the excel sheet. She jots down notes, areas for improvements, ideas, then goes back to the numbers.

She’s had time to think through her situation and feels a measure of despair run through her. Desperate to keep her best friend, she offered to help Kara raise her child. Friends did this kind of thing all the time. She could be the child’s godparent, a perfectly okay title. Godparent.

Granted, the irony is not lost on Lena and the fact that she has never wanted to have a child of her own in the first place.

It is another reason she thought she shouldn't be in a romantic relationship with Kara. Kara is all about family and creating a home and children. That picture perfect Holiday greeting card where everyone is warm and smiling. 

Lena isn’t. Sure, Lena cares for her mother and, in a manner of speaking, her brother, but being a Luthor and a CEO affords her none of the requisite amount of time to build a functioning family. She grew up in a home where she knew more about the lives of the help than her own family.

And as for wanting children, Lena has never had motherly instincts. She can run a business with her arms tied behind her back. She can deal with angry old men in suits pretending to have power where they have none. She can work with imbeciles with PhD’s. But the thought of having a child, something so innocent and precious, being dependent on her is something Lena fears she cannot deal with.

And yet, here she is, somehow sacrificing her Saturday and Sunday, because she just has to be the bestest friend in the world and simultaneously also the dumbest person alive.

  
  


“I thought I’d find you here,” a cool voice says from her door.

Lena hums distractedly, looks up, and seeing the person in the doorway, paints a tired smile on her face. 

“Mother.” She stands and walks to greet her mother, hugging her briefly before gesturing to the chair in front of her white desk.

Lillian Luthor, in Lena’s eyes, hasn’t changed much since she gave the helm of the entire Luthor estate to Lena. She is still a tall, graceful, and imposing figure, despite her age. And even though she has seceded control of L-Corp to Lena, it doesn’t make her any less powerful. She still runs all of their charities and NGO’s. A single fundraiser hosted by Lillian is enough to fund organizations for years. Even more impressive, she manages to bring together powerful figures from both sides of the political divide… getting them to fund programs and create policies that actually help those who truly need it.

“Oh no, I won’t be staying here long,” her mother says, declining the offer.

“I see,” Lena says, hoping her mother doesn’t catch the hint of disappointment in her voice. “So, I take it this isn’t a social call?”

“It is, actually,” Lillian says evenly, smiling. “I’m here to pick up my daughter who seems to have forgotten that she has agreed to host me for dinner tonight.”

Lena knits her brow for a second before her memory jars and she heaves a tired sigh.

“I’m so sorry, mother,” she starts, “I completely forgot.”

Lillian raises a brow, “The great Lena Luthor forgetting something? Well, there can only be two reasons for that.”

Lena knows that teasing tone and refuses to engage. Instead, she begins to gather her things and organize her desk while her mother continues, hoping to lessen the amount of time she has to listen to her mother’s teasing.

“One: She is working on a project that is near completion but for a simple error she can’t quite figure out, a puzzle she can’t solve. But that doesn’t seem to be the case, because then you would be in your lab, and not here.”

Lena grabs her coat and purse, and stands patiently in front of her mother, waiting for her to finish.

“So, that leaves us with Two: Kara Danvers.” 

Something must have changed in Lena’s face because her mother quickly picks up on it.

“Ah. Kara Danvers it is,” her mother says gently.

Which reminds Lena…

“Shoot. Mother,” Lena says with an apologetic smile, “I can’t host you tonight. Kara—she’s—staying over.“

“Nonsense,” Lillian waves her off, reading her mind like only her mother can, “I seem to recall Kara is a fantastic cook. Call her now and tell her we’re bringing groceries. I’m suddenly craving that pecan maple salmon she made the last time I saw her.” There is an almost predatory glint in her mother’s eyes and Lena surrenders to the fact that she’s about to have a long,  _ long _ , night with her mother and her best friend.

She should be so happy being with the only two people she cares about, but knowing her mother’s propensity to embarrass her, it only fills her with dread.

  
  


It is always an odd thing going shopping with her mother.

Surrounded by conspicuous bodyguards dressed in dark suits, wearing dark glasses, and creating a wide berth with their scowling glares, it is all very disrupting and draws attention that leaves Lena feeling a little itch between her shoulders. The one upside of this somewhat embarrassing arrangement is the level of privacy they are afforded, allowing them to talk about personal things while strolling down aisles of groceries without the fear of being overheard.

“So, Kara Danvers. Talk to me,” Lillian asks casually as they leisurely peruse the produce section.

While most people assume that the Luthors are nothing but unfeeling business machines, and while that is to a certain extent mostly true, the last few years have given Lillian and Lena a chance to rebuild their formerly strained mother-daughter relationship. Working together to pull L-Corp out of the rubble after her father’s untimely death which forced an ill-prepared Lex to take the helm where he engaged in various shady deals and corrupt espionage that nearly bankrupted the Luthor family business, eventually landing him in jail. The two women were forced to pool their wits and resources to bring L-Corp to its former glory and beyond. 

Lena refocused L-Corp’s resources on finding cheaper and more sustainable technologies in various industries like biomedicine, agriculture, and pharmacology, to name a few. Lillian, on the other hand, diversified their charities to reach out to not just women and children, but the elderlies, veterans, and LGBTQ’s as well. They’ve both had a lot of pushback but they battled through it together and are now standing as two of the most powerful women in the country, maybe even the world.

As they learned to rely on each other, their relationship began to strengthen. And now Lena cannot imagine a life without her mother by her side. 

Except maybe when she reads her daughter like an open book. And as such her affair with Kara has not gone unnoticed. Lena is only too relieved that Lillian does not seem to pry too much, but allows Lena to share what she will. She has a fleeting suspicion, though, that all that she shares is something that her mother already suspects or knows.

“They had a big fight last night. She came to my apartment at almost three in the morning, dripping wet from the rain and crying,” Lena explains.

Lillian hums as she picks up a bag of potatoes and deposits it into their cart.

“I wonder why she keeps going back to that—“ Lillian pauses briefly, as if searching for a more delicate word, “— _ insufficient _ man.” There is genuine curiosity in her mother’s voice, judgment only reserved for said ‘insufficient man’.

“Mother,” Lena says, rolling her eyes in reproach.

Lillian scoffs lightly, even this gesture is graceful. “Come now, Lena. Don’t tell me you think Kara deserves to be with him. The handful of timesI think I’ve met him is enough for me to know how spineless and indecisive he is. If they ever decide to get married, please make sure they don’t invite me to the wedding. It is a farce, and you know it.”

Lena purses her lips. Out of respect to Kara, she refuses to pass judgment on Mike, no matter how much she agrees with her mother’s assessment.

“He still refuses to speak to his mother, you know,” Lillian added almost as an afterthought.

“Can you blame him? Rhea is not exactly a nice person. Everybody knows that,” Lena says, remembering the few meetings she’s had with Mike’s mother. Her clear disdain for Kara is enough for Lena to intensely dislike her. She is duplicitous at best and is not beyond under the table dealings to get what she wants.

“I can’t believe you’re defending him.”

“He is nice. And I think he genuinely adores Kara,” Lena lamely defends, which her mother, mercifully, takes as a sign to end the conversation. But not before rolling her eyes in clear disdain.

They eventually finish filling up their cart, Lena double-checking the list Kara sent her, before heading to the checkout counter. Standing in line at the supermarket is always an awkward affair, mostly because they own the place and the managers always insist they cut the line and get to the front. Lillian and Lena both decline and choose to stay where they are, much to the manager’s dismay. Besides, it gives them a bit more time to chat, a luxury they don’t have much of.

  
  
  


“Lillian!” Lena hears as soon as she opens the door.

She hardly has enough time to step aside as her mother brushes past her to wrap Kara in a hug, leaving Lena to carry in all the grocery bags in.

“Honestly, sometimes I think she’s your daughter,” Lena says, with a mock roll of her eyes, heading to the kitchen to begin sorting the groceries.

“Don’t mind Lena,” Lillian mutters to Kara loud enough for Lena to hear, “She’s just a little aggravated because I made her stop working and that I may—oh thank you dear—“ she pauses to thank Kara who has taken her coat “—love someone more than I love her.”

Lena scoffs. “Let’s face it mother. If Kara and I were drowning, you would save Kara.”

“That’s only because you’re the better swimmer,” Lillian says, heading to the couch.

“Hey!” Kara protests, as she joins Lena in the kitchen to help with the groceries and to begin cooking dinner. “I know how to swim.”

“Oh of course, dear,” Lillian says, the reassurance disappearing as soon as she adds, “If you call that weird arm-flailing thing that you do ‘swimming’, then you are quite excellent at it.”

Lena chuckles but quickly reigns it in as soon as she sees Kara’s narrowed eyes. “Just for that, I’m going to make your food a tiny bit saltier to upset your fragile taste buds,” she threatens the two Luthors who promptly stop their teasing.

  
  


It isn’t salty. It’s delicious and warm and filling, so very much like Kara, Lena muses, as she takes another bite of her salmon. For the second time in one day, Lena’s dining table is actually being used properly.

“So, Kara, how are things with Cat?” Lillian asks in between bites.

“Same-same. She’s still a tyrant,” Kara shrugs and Lillian acknowledges the truth behind those words with a smile.

“Didn’t you tell me she has the record this week for ‘Most Interns Fired’?” Lena supplies, hoping to keep the conversation in this vein.

Kara grins that adorable, wide, toothy grin that makes Lena feel— _ stop _ . “She’s always had that record. It’s just extra special this week because she also managed to make most of them cry before firing them.”

“Ah… Cat,” Lillian says, shaking her head. “But I’m glad to see she’s no longer making you work on Saturdays.” 

Kara nods happily. “She’s doing this thing where she stops working on Friday evenings to spend more time with her kids. It’s made her a bit… human, I think. But she overcompensates on the weekdays, not by staying in longer, but just generally driving everyone up the wall,” Kara explains and Lena has a sudden, intrusive thought.

If Cat Grant could manage to have kids and run CatCo so well, then Lena has no excuse to not want to support Kara and her child, to step in as another parent if needed. That thought quickly vanishes though as she begins to measure CatCo against L-Corp. CatCo is just one business. Sure, it’s a media conglomerate, but it’s nowhere near as diverse or as big as L-Corp… and maybe she’s just making excuses but they’re based on irrefutable facts.

And why is she even thinking about having children with Kara? _ Oh ‘children’ now, is it? It was just one child before. _

“Lena?” Lillian’s voice pulls her back to the present.

Lena drinks the white wine, perfectly paired with her salmon, and apologizes. “Sorry, mother. I was… not here.”

“Clearly,” Lillian says dryly, and Lena sees Kara fail hard at suppressing her laughter. “I was just saying how wonderful the meal is.”

“As if there was any doubt Kara wouldn’t serve us something divine,” Lena says with a nod and a smile at Kara.

“True,” Lillian says with a slight nod of her own. “Really, I am already a little bit jealous of whoever you settle down with.”

Two things happen at once. Kara goes beet red almost immediately and Lena gasps, ashen faced.

“Mother!”

“Oh please,” Lillian starts with a dismissive wave. “Kara is in a respectable age to marry and she’s been with Mike for—what is it? Four years now? Why that boy hasn’t proposed to you yet is a mystery.”

Lena groans in frustration and looks at her mother in disbelief. But Lillian doesn’t seem to notice this.

Kara clears her throat and Lena can feel the discomfort radiating off her. “We’re just not ready yet.”

“Ready? Please, dear, you have been living together for three of those four years. What are you both waiting for? An assurance that your marriage will be secure? There’s no such thing. And if you haven’t figured out your true feelings for each other in the span of four years, then you’re just playing house and fooling yourselves.” Lillian says, not unkindly, but with an air of authority that even Lena is forced to listen to.

“Okay, mother,” Lena says, trying to figure out what her mother is getting at. “What’s with the sudden interest in Kara’s relationship?”

This, apparently, is the worst question to ask, judging by the smug grin that Lillian slowly flashes Lena’s way.

“You said so yourself, Lena. Kara is like a daughter to me. And while I haven't given up on you ever getting married or having children, sometimes I honestly think letting you take over L-Corp is simultaneously the best and worst decision I have ever made.”

“Mother…” Lena growls out a low warning, which Lillian ignores.

“Ever since you took over L-Corp, I am richer than I have ever been, my charities are doing great, but sometimes I feel like I got those at the cost of my future grandchildren that I will never get to spoil them rotten because you seem to be allergic to the thought of settling down and having kids,” Lillian says with her usual honey-sweet inflection, injected with just a hint of superiority that her mother knows aggravates Lena to no end.

And of course, it works perfectly, because as soon as Lena starts speaking, she sees the trap her mother has set as she gets baited into admitting something she normally would never even acknowledge in her head.

“I am not completely opposed to having children or settling down, mother. I just—“

“Good to know,” Lillian says, not at all looking like she’s surprised to hear this news. She turns to Kara then, still with that smug grin and says, “I really do hope your Mike smartens up and proposes soon. Otherwise, I will be forced to emotionally and psychologically manipulate my own daughter into marrying you.”

For the first time in her entire life, Lena actually feels blood creep up her cheeks and spread all over her face. In her shame, indignity and embarrassment, she refuses to look at Kara and instead focuses on her mother. But whatever she was going to say gets swallowed inside her as Kara begins to laugh.

Both Luthor women turn to Kara in astonishment until Kara notices and wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Sorry,” she says, still chuckling, “I just—I think Lena hasn’t told you but—“

Lena panics, knowing exactly where Kara is going. “Kara, no, please.”

“—I’m actually pregnant right now. And Mike doesn’t want it. So, you can see how funny this conversation is,” Kara finishes, still chasing out the last of her laughing fit.

Lena sees Lillian’s eyes narrow, all smug superiority gone, replacing it with what Lena can only assume to be righteous indignation.

“No, dear. There is nothing funny—“

“Oh but it is, actually, quite funny,” Kara says, cutting Lillian off. “See, logically speaking, the perfect person for me to marry is Lena. She’s my best friend. She knows me inside and out. She’s financially stable. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that she’s insanely hot. And while she’s deathly allergic to romantic commitments and children, she’s willing to sacrifice one of her busiest times of the week to go with me to the doctor. So, she’s honestly just perfect but—“

“But I’m not Mike,” Lena interjects.

Once again, this justifies Lena’s decision to keep her feelings out of this entire thing as much as possible. Because already, it’s starting to hurt.

Lillian though, ever Lena’s champion and worst enemy simultaneously, cups her daughter’s cheeks and with as much pride as she can muster, says, “No, she is decidedly not Mike. She is better. She is my daughter, and I am always proud of her.”

Lillian turns to Kara and grabs her hand, much the same way Lena did earlier that day.

“And you? You deserve better.”

It is not lost on Lena what her mother is trying to do now, and she wants to fight, but maybe not in front of Kara. Because Kara looks just a little overwhelmed at the moment.

There is an odd silence that falls on the dinner table as the three women continue with their meal. It isn’t heavy or awkward, just a little odd. But Lillian, seemingly unable to break her terrible roll, pulls out her phone and is silent for a few minutes until she gets a reply which makes her smile that self-satisfied smile Lena knows too well. She wants to ask but her mother beat her to it.

“By the way, Kara?”

Kara, who is scraping the last of the vegetable and rice on her plate, turns to Lillian and hums in question.

“That appointment you have for Monday, I assume it’s covered by your insurance?”

Kara furrows her brows and slowly nods, the question obvious on her face. Lena sighs. She knows where this is heading but she figures it’s too late to stop whatever her mother has planned. She’s also more curious than wary, if she’s being honest.

“Good. Cancel it. I’ve already contacted the best private OBGYN in National City and she miraculously has time on Monday,” Lillian says in that practiced tone that is both gentle and commanding and leaves no space for questions. 

Lena scowls at her mother while Kara sputters. “B—But Lillian… I—I’m okay with my insurance’s OBGYN and I can’t af—“

“Pay for it?” Lillian cuts her off, still with that annoying smile. “Of course not, and I don’t expect you to.” Her voice suddenly turns soft and warm as she takes Kara’s hand, “I told you, I consider you my daughter. And no daughter of mine is going to be subject to treatment under some run-of-the-mill doctor. No. You deserve better and I will cover all of your medical expenses from here on out, including medications and whatever else you may need. I have every intention of spoiling both you and your baby.”

Lena reels from that curve ball for a second before she pinches the bridge of her nose, willing herself to calm down.

“Mother,” she says, evenly, only her face betrays her annoyance. “You realize you’ve completely removed Kara’s autonomy regarding this, right? Surely, Kara’s opinion on who she wants as her doctor is paramount. It is her child, after all.”

Kara chuckles lightly, “Lillian, I really can’t ask you to foot this bill. It’s going to go into the thousands.”

“Hundreds of thousands,” Lillian corrects her with a smile and another squeeze of the hand. “But what kind of Other Mother would I be if I can't spare that much for my daughter and my would-be grandchild?”

Lena scoffs, “Well, at least the Other Mother title fits perfectly.”

Kara laughs at this and Lena finds it satisfying to at least see the confusion in her mother’s eyes.

“Other Mother, from ‘Coraline’,” Kara explains.

“Oh,” Lillian says in realization, joining in on Kara’s laughter.

For a brief moment, Lena’s heart swells as she observes the scene in front of her. Kara and Lillian’s hands clasped together, filling the cold and expansive apartment with their warm laughter.

It’s not a bad thing to come home to.

  
  


The rest of dinner is spent on relatively less intense topics such as Lena’s dire need for a new interior designer (“Let me guess, the only interesting pieces here were brought by Kara”), Lena’s questionable choices in footwear (“I bought Crocs one time.  _ One time! _ ”), and Lena’s growing collection of mason jars that she doesn’t use, but refuses to give away (“Seriously, Lena. Just donate them.”, “I might use them, one day, Kara”). And while she hates being the butt of the joke, she has gotten fairly good at taking them ever since she became friends with Kara.

She had to. Kara’s friends, now hers too, are ruthless when it comes to their joking.

  
  
  


Mercifully, her mother leaves after dinner, citing an early breakfast meeting the next day.

Lena insists on doing the dishes but Kara helps out anyway.

“Listen, Kara. I’m sorry about my mother, earlier. She means well, but you know how intrusive she can be. I just never thought she’d subject you to the same treatment. And you don’t have to cancel your appointment on Monday. We’ll go with whatever doctor you want,” Lena says with an apologetic smile. “I’ll deal with Lillian.”

Kara snorts. “You know, she’s right. We’re going to go there. You’re going to be all haughty and unhappy because—and you will deny this—you think like your mother in that I deserve something more than what that little clinic can give me. But you’re not gonna say anything because you respect me too much. It’s going to eat at you and we’re going to argue eventually and Lillian’s going to win. So let’s spare each other that horrible charade and allow me to experience what top-tier healthcare looks and feels like, all expenses paid by my sweet Other Mother.”

Lena just smiles back, still not completely happy with how forced this all feels and worrying that Kara may just be doing this because she feels like she doesn’t have a choice.

  
  


After dishes, Lena retreats to her study to finish up a few things. At midnight, Kara comes in with a mug of tea, still too sweet, and kisses her on top of her head before saying goodnight.

A couple of hours later, Lena heads to her bedroom and finds Kara on her bed, completely naked, blonde hair tousled, mouth slightly open as she snores lightly, and limbs splayed all over. She should feel annoyed, but Lena sighs and cannot help her smile.

She takes a quick shower and, after a short deliberation, forgoes her silk pajamas to join Kara on the bed naked.

As if by instinct, Kara draws closer to her and Lena wraps her arms around her friend.

Lena has never slept better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I like Good!Lillian okay? 
> 
> Yes, I know not much angst here, as I said, it's a bit of a set-up chapter, but I hope you like it just the same.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: @TheLazyBam just to see me breakdown while I write stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. But I absolutely adore you guys and all the kind, encouraging words and the kwudoes.
> 
> Please say hi to ALittleClassicAlittleModern and tell her she's the awesomest beta ever.
> 
> So this chapter is about two idiots... and one complete moron.
> 
> Enjoy?

  
  


Before Kara, the last time Lena woke up with another person in the same bed was with a guy named Jack. He was smart, charming, and handsome, and Lena was drunk. In Lena’s head, it was just something casual, something to ease the loneliness. Jack, however, had other ideas.

Perhaps, it was because he had been allowed into Lena’s sanctuary, he decided to be more assertive of his feelings towards Lena, asking for dates, and acting like he had a say in what Lena should do, which she absolutely hated. It was when he started introducing himself as Lena’s ‘partner’, not even boyfriend, to everyone and barging in on her office without letting Lena know he was coming that she finally put her foot down and ended it with him.

Not wanting a repeat of this incident, Lena secured certain rules in place.

One: She has a one drink limit at public functions, dates, and gatherings.

Two: If she must drink more, she does so at home.

Three: She never invites lovers to her home. They will either go to a hotel or to the other person’s home.

She broke all three at once when Kara came into her life.

As usual, it started with an argument between Kara and Mike.

But Lena didn’t know, at first. 

It was around ten in the evening, on a Friday, a year into their friendship and six months since Kara and Mike started dating, when she got a call from Kara, asking where she was. It wasn’t unusual for Kara to be checking up on her this late. What was unusual was the quiet voice on the other end of the line. It had none of the usual teasing or warm, sunshine-y inflection Kara’s tone normally had.

Lena admitted she was still in her office, when she heard Kara click her tongue on the other end of the line and something about getting her dinner. Lena tried to protest but Kara would have none of it.

Thirty minutes later, Kara saunters into her office, still dressed in her office attire, holding a bag of Big Belly Burgers. Kara’s red-rimmed eyes and forced glee did not escape Lena’s notice. But the CEO also knew it was only a matter of time before Kara started talking, so she played along with a placating smile.

She joined Kara on the couch and they quietly started eating, Lena observing Kara but not saying anything.

“You never talk to me about your exes, Lena,” Kara said, out of nowhere. She wasn’t looking at Lena, opting to focus on the French fries she had smothered in ketchup.

Lena raised a perfectly carved eyebrow. “Wow. What brought this about?”

Kara shrugged, still fixated on her soggy fries. “Just curious, really.”

“Okay…” Lena started tentatively, watching Kara carefully. “Well...that’s because there’s nothing to tell. All my relationships, if you can even call them that, ended the same way: me walking out and never looking back,” Lena admitted. She wasn’t really ashamed of it. She knew it was one of her many, many flaws. 

Kara finally looked at her intently. “Why did you walk out on them?”

Lena sighed. “The truth? They were getting too clingy and started making demands for time I already told them I didn’t have.” She looked at Kara who seemed to be processing her answer. “What can I say? I’m a shitty girlfriend.”

“Are you going to walk out on me too?” Kara whispered, more to the fries than to Lena. But Lena caught the pain and the fear in her voice.

“Kara? What’s going on?” Lena asked, suddenly annoyed at all the cryptic questions.

“Lena, answer the question please,” Kara insisted as quietly as before.

Lena put her hand up in mock surrender. “Of course not. Why would I walk out on you? You’re my best friend.”

“Good to know.” But she didn’t exactly sound like she was completely convinced by Lena’s answer.

“Okay, seriously, what is going—“

“Let’s go out tonight. Let loose. Have fun,” Kara said, and Lena was confused by the obviously fake air of excitement Kara had about her.

A wiser, stronger woman would have said “No”. A better friend would have insisted they stay inside and talk about what was really going on in Kara’s head. But Lena was neither of those things when it came to Kara. 

And so, an hour later, Lena had managed to break rules one and two as she brought their nth round of shots. She was loathed to admit it, but she was enjoying herself despite the niggling at the back of her head. She reasoned that if Kara wanted to talk, she would talk. But at that moment, Kara wanted to let loose, and so they did.

They danced and drank and laughed well into the early hours of dawn and before Lena knew it, they were both giggling uncontrollably as they stumbled into Lena’s apartment.

Lena’s drunken mind reasoned that she wasn’t technically breaking rule number three since Kara wasn’t her lover.

As soon as Lena closed the door, Kara grabbed her by the waist and they were slow dancing to the low hum of Lena’s apartment. Kara’s hand traced lazy patterns on the small of Lena’s back, her head resting on Lena’s shoulders while they gently swayed, bodies flushed against each other.

“Hey Lena?” Kara murmured into her neck.

Lena hummed in response, too focused on not overheating as she suddenly felt hyper aware of every inch of her that was touching Kara.

“You wouldn’t walk out on me, right?” And there it was again, that small voice, tinged with pain and fear that gripped Lena’s heart and threatened to break it.

“Never,” Lena said without hesitation, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, completely assured of the fact that there was nothing in this world that would cause her to walk out on Kara, so much so that if Kara showed up on her doorstep confessing to murder, she would get her shovel and ask where the body was. 

“Do you promise?”

Lena nodded, “I promise.”

Kara lifted her head and stared at Lena’s eyes. They had stopped swaying.

“Not even when I do this?”

The kiss was tentative, almost trembling at first, but when Lena didn’t resist, Kara pushed further until Lena felt her back hit a wall, pinned between its hard, cold, and solid surface, in stark contrast to Kara’s soft, warm body pushing against her as they deepened their kiss.

Their moans and groans filled the expanse of the apartment until Kara ducked down and peppered Lena’s neck with biting kisses.

Lena was only vaguely aware of Kara’s hands slipping inside her pants until she stopped to look Lena in the eyes. It was a wordless but desperate plea for permission, as if Kara badly needed to touch her there. Lena nodded and pushed Kara’s hands deeper and as far as Lena was concerned, that was the only permission she ever needed to give Kara.

Because as much as Lena wanted to deny it, she had always craved Kara’s touch. It didn’t matter if it was just a hug, a squeeze on the arm, a hand on her shoulder, or even those rare moments when Kara would interlace their fingers together, Lena basked in all of it. So starved for affection that even the barest touch was like an oasis to her Saharan heart… Except her heart only craved Kara’s affections.

She tried. God, she tried to search for it elsewhere. She went on dates and slept with people, and for some time in the beginning of their friendship, it became a focal topic of their lunches: how bad Lena’s date was, how lame they were in bed, how NOT lame they were in bed, and how Lena managed to sneak out of her date’s apartment. 

And no matter how great the person was in bed, they weren’t Kara so Lena was never satisfied. Eventually, she gave up dating altogether and lamely told Kara that she was going on a dating hiatus, citing how she was losing time she could just spend with Kara or working on L-Corp. Kara just smiled and said it didn’t matter as long as Lena was happy.

So, when Kara circled Lena’s clit with her finger and continued to nibble and mark Lena’s neck, it felt like a year’s worth of frustration was draining off of her and she shuddered at the thought. A knot at a point just below her stomach was starting and she knew she was so close, it was almost embarrassing how fast it was. 

She needed it to last just a little longer, she needed to feel Kara just a little bit more so she focused on unbuttoning Kara’s pants. A quick and sudden bite on her earlobe, however, caused her to hiss and stop. 

“Do that and I’ll stop,” Kara growled breathily in her ears and Lena felt a sudden gush of wetness flow from her. 

Lena wasn’t sober enough to really think about what was happening, about why that turned her on so much. That and the fact that Kara’s ministrations were taking up what was left of her plastered brain. So she held onto Kara’s shoulders and let her best friend do what she wanted.

She felt it then, a tingling that started from her fingers and the tips of her toes and suddenly her muscles were tightening and she was so close. She squeezed her eyes shut, allowing all of her senses to meld and focus onto her core. Somehow sensing this, Kara pressed harder, making tighter circles on her swollen clit. Lena felt her thigh muscles clench and then—

Nothing. Kara had pulled out.

Lena almost screamed in frustration, only stopped by a strong hand on her neck. Lena wanted to ask, wanted to beg for her to finish. Her core was throbbing painfully but she faltered when she opened her eyes.

Kara was looking at Lena with a strange pair of eyes. They weren’t her Kara’s. Her Kara’s eyes were always warm and happy and bursting with so much life. The eyes that were staring back at her were lonely, scared and angry…

“You’re never leaving me, right Lena?” Kara asked, squeezing Lena’s neck just a little bit, enough to be uncomfortable but not suffocating.

“N-never, Kara,” Lena gasped out and as far as Lena was concerned, she was telling the absolute truth.

Kara nodded, “We’ll see…”

And before Lena could ask what that meant, Kara was pushing down Lena’s pants and underwear, and, momentarily easing the pressure on Lena’s neck, she waited as Lena quickly kicked her clothes to the side. She hitched one of Lena’s legs to wrap around her hips, giving her more access.

“How many?” Kara muttered and Lena answered “Two”.

Kara chuckled darkly but complied and unceremoniously shoved two fingers in. Lena wished she could pretend she wasn’t ready but she was so wet, Kara’s fingers went in easily. Kara wasn’t gentle as she pumped in and out of Lena, but to be fair, Lena didn’t need her to be. This was a side of Kara Lena had never seen or experienced before so she held on Kara’s shoulders, mewling and whimpering as she felt the familiar tightening beneath her quickly form

“So wet and warm and all for me, right Lena?” Kara murmured, her breath searing into Lena’s brain. 

“All for you… please,” Lena whimpered, her knee shaking at the excruciatingly slow buildup in her core, paired with the tightening of the hand around her neck. 

“So greedy for me, aren’t you, Lena?”

Another whimper and Lena was so, _ so close _ . She could feel her muscles clenching and her whimpers were turning into moans that only seemed to spur Kara on. 

“That’s it, come for me Lena,” Kara said, almost lovingly, if only she didn’t also tighten her grip on Lena’s neck and, without warning, added a third finger, her thrusts suddenly turning deliciously painful. It didn’t take long for Lena to almost howl as her entire being clenched, forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut, fireworks lighting up her vision, her brain suddenly buzzing when Kara let go of Lena’s neck.

Lena remembered shakily pulling Kara to bed, mentally raising a middle finger to her rules, where Lena would spend another eternity listening to Kara claim ownership of her entire being, to which Lena’s only response was full and unconditional submission.

And as they lay spent, sweaty, and desperately trying to catch their breaths, Kara turned to Lena and in the lowest, saddest voice she had ever heard from her best friend she mumbled, “He wants to break-up with me. He promised he would never leave me, but now he wants to break-up.”

Lena spent the rest of the night holding Kara in her arms, reassuring her friend over and over again that she would never leave her. 

The next day, she woke up and Kara was gone. The only reminders that it actually happened were the bruises on her neck and the sore throbbing of her nether regions.

A couple of days later, Mike and Kara announced that they were moving in together. Lena was there, her heart thrumming low and painful, as she, together with all of their friends, celebrated a milestone in the couple’s relationship.

Lena learned, over time, that it was much better to bury whatever she felt for Kara. After the nth time they had sex, thinking that Kara was finally leaving Mike and then waking up to an empty apartment the next day, Lena’s heart finally broke.

She mourned and cried for a whole week, culminating on a Saturday when, in a drunken rage, she nearly destroyed her apartment. But come morning, Lillian was there to pick up her pieces as she confessed and finally accepted the simple fact that Kara will never be hers. And all that love and longing was stored in her little box, buried at the deepest pit of her emotional hell. It occasionally resurfaces but Lena has also learned to bury it over and over again, digging a deeper pit each time. She closed her heart to pretty much everyone else, hoping it would heal. 

She has stopped pining for her friend and fully accepted her role as a glorified sex toy. Because she’d rather have Kara in the in-betweens than not have Kara at all.

That was three years ago. 

Still, she loves Kara with a fierce kind of loyalty no matter how clearly dysfunctional their relationship is. She reckons she always will, but not enough to be hurt anymore. It has evolved into something Lena can work with and breathe in without spiraling. A kind of resignation at the state of things that stops her from wanting or expecting more than what Kara can presently offer.

And now, as she stares at Kara’s peacefully sleeping figure, noting for the first time the bite mark she left on Kara’s shoulder from the other night, she feels a dull echo of that pain from three years ago. She knows that sooner or later, Mike, being—as her mother described—spineless and indecisive, will change his mind about their child and come crawling back to Kara’s good graces. And Kara, hopelessly in love with Mike, will forgive him and they will live happily ever after, at least until the next argument to which Lena will once again ‘reap the benefits’ of Kara’s wrath and insecurity…and on and on that cycle goes until something or someone inevitably breaks.

Her thoughts are violently pushed to the side however when Kara suddenly sits up, eyes wide and her sun-kissed complexion suddenly pales. Lena barely has time to notice Kara’s hand travelling down her stomach, and then to her mouth before Kara flies off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Lena swears she can hear what sounds like a velociraptor from inside her bathroom.

“Little raptor, once you’re done hurling your guts out and scaring away all the other dinosaurs with your screeching, go straight to the shower. I’ll leave your clothes on the bed. Roar a little bit louder if you need any help, okay?” Lena says from the other side of the bathroom door, barely able to contain her laughter.

“Fuck you, Lena,” Kara mutters grumpily and loud enough for Lena to hear, causing her to laugh harder.

“Not with that mouth, you won’t,” she fires back before walking away. In the meantime, Lena gathers her own clothes and decides to use the guest bathroom for her morning shower.

  
  
  


Lena is on the couch, freshly showered, black tea on the coffee table, going through her morning ritual of scanning her emails when she hears Kara softly approach her.

“I was wondering how long you were gonna be worshipping the toilet,” Lena says without lifting her gaze from her phone.

“You don’t seem surprised by all that earlier,” Kara remarks as she sidles close to Lena, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“You remember Sam Arias, right? L-Corp CFO who visits National City whenever her boss wants her to?”

Kara hums for a second. “Yeah, she’s like the much nicer version of you, also she’s taller, Latina, and supermodel pretty.”

Lena snorts at the, frankly, accurate description.

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you think she’s prettier than me. But I was roommates with her when she was pregnant with Ruby. So I know it’s best to just wait for you to decide what you want to eat, because, going by my experience with Sam, morning sickness comes with the simply  _ delightful _ sensitivity to smells and tastes too,” Lena says scathingly.

“Was it  _ that _ bad?” 

Lena chuckles. “I was with her during the first seven months of her pregnancy, and I have never regretted insisting on using the university housing system instead of getting my own apartment like my mother wanted more than those seven months. Don’t get me wrong, I adore Ruby and Sam but I couldn’t eat or store food in our room while her morning sickness lasted, and when the second trimester hit and her hormones really started messing her up… I’m still traumatized at seeing my very pregnant friend masturbating,” Lena says, her voice hollowing for a bit. “And I wish I could say I only saw and/or heard it once.”

“I didn’t need to know that, Lena,” Kara groans. “I’m never gonna be able to look at Sam in the eyes.”

Lena laughs, lifting her arm up so Kara could burrow in deeper while Lena wraps her arm around Kara. “Don’t worry, I know what to expect now and I will be there for you through all of it, morning sickness, mood swings, pregnancy brain and all that jazz,” Lena mutters as she kisses the top of Kara’s head.

“Can you make it sound less appealing, please?” Kara says sardonically, earning another short laugh from Lena.

“Well, you are going to be growing a whole other human being inside you. It’s going to force everyone around you to treat you like the queen you are, and I’m all for it.”

Lena watches as Kara strokes her belly. “I’m calling it, this kid is going to be the most spoiled kid in the known universe. She has a BAMF but secretly super soft genius billionaire CEO for a godmother, a bitch of an Other Mother for a grandmother who wields her evil powers to command politicians to do good, an aunt who works for the FBI and who is married to a psychiatrist and licensed trauma therapist, another aunt who is a reporter for CatCo and is currently dating her godmother’s Research and Development Director, another grandma who is a renowned geneticist, and an uncle who is an engineering marvel but likes making toys as a side gig,” Kara says grinning, and then changing her tone as she tacks on, “…and two parents, one lower middle class and the other a disowned jackass who now works as a bartender-- who may or may not want him or her to exist.”

Lena shifts to look at Kara properly. She gently cups Kara’s chin and slowly, tentatively pulls Kara in for a kiss. It is sweet and gentle and ends too soon. “Two things: First, you forgot to say that the child’s mother is also the kindest, most beautiful, most loving person on this planet and she is worth more than her godmother will ever be able to earn in her lifetime and beyond. And second, I don’t believe I was formally asked to be a godmother and I am still anticipating an official letter, but, unofficially, I accept.”

Kara smiles. “Seriously, how do you manage to be ice-cold steel to everyone and then just this softest cloud when you’re with me?”

Lena hums in thought. “Because you are my best friend.” 

Before Kara can respond, her stomach growls loudly, making Kara groan and Lena chuckle.

  
  
  


Kara makes her usual pancake-bacon-banana-orange juice combo and eats none of it. Instead, she takes one look at Lena’s bowl of oatmeal with assorted fruits and decides that that is what she wanted all along. To make things worse, Kara actually finishes the bowl, when Lena thought she was going to just take a spoonful and then make some for herself. 

Lena sighs and takes the food Kara prepared and eats it, already anticipating the hours spent at the gym just to work this meal off.

“Uhm, Lena…” Kara starts, uncertain, as she continues to dig into Lena’s oatmeal.

Lena hums in question, waiting for Kara to finish.

“I need a favor,” Kara says, her voice small and tentative. Lena raises an eyebrow but says nothing. “I left my purse, my laptop—basically all my essentials at home. And I can’t possibly borrow your clothes for work, so will you come with me to my apartment and help me with my stuff?” Kara’s voice grows smaller and smaller the longer her sentence runs, until Lena was only barely able to catch the last part.

“I take it you’re staying here then?”

Kara hesitates. “At least for this week, if that’s okay?”

Lena shrugs, “Stay as long as you want.”

“You are too good to me, Lena.”

Kara’s voice is quiet, almost mournful and it grabs Lena’s attention. She looks like she is folding in on herself and spiraling into this headspace Lena has become familiar with over the years.

Gently, so as not to startle Kara, Lena takes her hand and kisses the knuckles gently. “So are you, but we’re not keeping score. As far as I’m concerned, my best friend needs help and what kind of friend would I be to abandon her?”

And there it is, that pained, hollow smile that grips at Lena’s heart.

After all these years, the thought of being abandoned still haunts Kara so much so that Lena has to keep renewing her promise, as often as possible without making it awkward, that she will never leave Kara.

Lena braces herself for the inevitable question.

“You will never leave us, right Lena?”

“Never,” Lena answers without missing a beat, aware that Kara has consciously or unconsciously slightly altered the question as Kara lightly caresses her stomach with her free hand. “I will never leave the two of you, or however many there are growing inside you.”

Kara nods and in that hollow voice, “We’ll see.”

Lena just smiles thoughtfully, her hand still on Kara as they resume eating breakfast in silence. From experience, and unless Kara is railing Lena, it usually takes Kara a few minutes to recover and she’ll be back to her old cheerful self again.

  
  
  


Kara’s old cheerful self isn’t so cheerful when they get in Lena’s car an hour later.

To be honest, Lena is a little bit apprehensive herself. This is the first time she will see Kara and Mike together while they’re still at odds. All the other times it has happened, Kara and Mike would be okay the next time she sees them together, and Kara never mentions how they made up. In fact, she has pointedly refused to tell Lena, which Lena respected. So Lena is at a complete loss on what to expect.

But she refuses to pile on the already tense air surrounding Kara so Lena puts on her CEO armor and smiles at Kara reassuringly. Kara offers a small smile in response as Lena eases out of the private underground parking and onto the streets.

They are spared the small talk when Lena receives a call from overseas and she spends the rest of the drive speaking in Italian, arguing about previously agreed upon price ranges and contracts. By the time she finds a parking spot near Kara’s apartment, Lena is in an even more sour mood than Kara.

By the time she finds a parking spot near Kara’s apartment, Lena is in an even more sour mood than Kara.

  
  


“Kara?”

Lena hears Mike call from their bedroom as Kara opens the door. Kara doesn’t respond but immediately sets about the task of locating her laptop bag and purse. Lena stands quietly by the kitchen, waiting for Kara to call on her when Mike walks out of the bedroom, his hair still wet and a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body.

“Kar—oh hi. I thought you’d come home alone,” Mike says, casting an apprehensive glance at Lena before grinning sheepishly. Kara doesn’t respond but shoots past Mike and into their bedroom. Mike is about to follow suit when Lena clears her throat.

“Actually, I came here to talk to you,” Lena says, fully aware of how awkward it is speaking to Mike who is still in nothing but a towel.

“I—uh—I should probably get changed then,” Mike responds, looking longingly towards the bedroom.

“No, it’s fine. We both know Kara’s not going to let you in there right now anyway. And this won’t take long either,” Lena says, her tone formal. 

“Y—you’re right,” he says, shrugging. “So, what’s up?”

“Kara mentioned you were looking for a full-time bartending job. I happen to know someone who owns far too many casinos and clubs and she has kindly offered a spot for you, if you want it,” Lena says, staring unflinchingly at Mike who looked like he was both exhilarated and scared at the same time.

“What’s the catch?” he asks and Lena had to catch herself before nearly flying off her handle.

“Catch? Mike, I am offering you a full-time job. The catch is you have to be responsible and work like you deserve to be there. You know? Like everybody else. I’m sure you understand,” Lena’s voice is low and exasperated, her earlier sour mood piling on, hoping Kara isn’t hearing any of the stupidity that Mike is spouting.

“You run in the same circles as my mother, there’s always a catch, Lena,” Mike says defiantly but this only serves to make Lena ever angrier.

Lena steps closer to Mike’s space and hisses, “You want a catch? I’ll give you a catch. Kara needs you to be stable and earn money. Kara needs to know that she can rely on you even when she’s trying her best to be independent. That’s the catch Mike: the fact that you have to try harder for Kara. That’s the price of the job I’m offering you.”

Mike opens and closes his mouth but no words come out. His blue grey eyes narrow. He looks like he is about to say something when Lena sees Kara come out of their bedroom with an almost comically large suitcase. 

Automatically, Lena nearly flies to Kara’s side, taking the suitcase and muttering something about Kara getting her laptop and purse.

“What the hell, Kara?” Mike says, his eyes now owlish. “What are you doing? I thought you just needed to blow off some steam?”

Kara wheels around almost violently, anger evident on her face. 

“I’m keeping the baby, Mike. Whether you want to or not, I don’t care. I’ll be at Lena’s while you decide what you want to do with your life.” Even Lena winces at the coldness of Kara’s voice. 

Mike reaches out, grasping Kara by the wrist, effectively stopping her. “Kara, babe, please. I told you, I’m not ready for this. I want us to be together but I’m not ready for a kid. So please, let’s talk about this.”

“If you don't want it what is there to talk about it?” Kara asks and when Mike doesn’t answer immediately, she adds, “Abandon your child all you want. They will grow up with a loving support system. But this child and I are together. You abandon them, you abandon me. And you know exactly how I feel about people who abandon me.” Kara rips her arm away from Mike. She walks past Lena and out of the apartment, slamming the door violently behind her.

For a moment, Lena almost feels pity for Mike. He really isn’t ready for a child, not when he couldn’t even keep a steady job for himself. But he has a decision to make and an offer for a steady job, if he is willing to take it, and if he can keep himself together.. The ball is on his court and Lena can only watch him fiddle with uncertainly.

She sees Kara's laptop case and purse where she left them on the table. Heaving a sigh and resigning herself to carrying all three, she thanks god for working elevators.

  
  


Kara is quietly brewing in the passenger seat when Lena finally starts the car and eases out of their parking spot. For the first few minutes, the car is silent.

“Sorry for making you carry all my stuff. I just—I had to leave,” Kara says eventually, her voice small and quiet.

Lena scoffs lightly, “Had to have some form of a workout after you traded my healthy breakfast for your Carb-loaded pancakes and greasy bacon. Besides, your luggage has wheels so it wasn’t as if I actually carried it.”

Kara grunts and the car is quiet again. Lena casts a careful glance over at Kara who was chewing her bottom lip aggressively, her entire body tense and rearing for a fight. She suddenly turns to Lena.

“Lena, am I being unfair or unreasonable to Mike?”

Lena shakes her head. “You can’t ask me that. I have an inherent bias in your favor.”

“Then I want to speak to the CEO of L-Corp. Same question,” Kara insists.

Lena furrows her brow and concentrates. “You aren’t being unreasonable. You are, however, being unfair.”

“Explain.”

“Your concerns are valid and therefore very much within reason. However, you’re forgetting that Mike comes from a different background and whether you like it or not, he has a say in this,” Lena says plainly, trying hard not to inject any emotion in all this.

“You two come from the same background. You’re the one with the commitment issues who doesn't want kids and he’s always been the ‘Family’ kind of guy. But now that the possibility of a child is real, you readily offer your help while he doesn’t even want to think about it. Explain that, Lena,” Kara challenged, clearly very agitated now.

“We didn’t come from the same background, only the same social circles. I grew up barely seeing my parents but they didn’t spoil us either. Mike, however, was given everything as a child only as long as he did what his mother wanted. When he rebelled against his mother—which might I add was a very adult thing he did—he was stripped of his inheritance and suddenly he didn't know what to do with his life. You helped him out but he still has a lot of maturing to do,” Lena explained, cautiously.

“Ugh. Why are you so reasonable?!” Kara exclaims, exasperated.

Lena laughs. “You said you wanted the CEO of L-Corp.”

“Bring back my Lena! I want her on my side again.” The petulant tone Kara uses is adorable and Lena just wants to reach out and cup her cheeks. Instead, she grips the steering wheel tightly and keeps her eyes on the road.

“I’m always on your side, Kara.”

“We’ll see…”

  
  


The rest of the day is spent with Kara and Lena arguing about how best to organize Kara’s closet. Lena wins this argument by default because she organized the entire thing by herself in the end while Kara, suddenly feeling hungry, complained that nothing in Lena’s kitchen is good enough to eat. So instead, they order pizza and potstickers and mercifully, Kara’s stomach doesn’t mind.

In solidarity with Kara, Lena gives up her evening wine and opts for water instead, glibly pointing out that she couldn’t remember the last time she had dinner with just water. 

They stay on the couch, pretending to watch something on Netflix while talking about completely unrelated things. 

By ten in the evening, they both decide to go to bed.

An hour later, Lena, sitting on her bed with her back resting on a pile of pillows, looks up from her book and finds Kara standing in her bedroom doorway, adorably holding a pillow and  the duvet from the guest bed.

“Kara…” Lena says, but even she can’t tell if she was relieved or exasperated to see Kara standing there.

“I tried Lena, I’ve been trying,” Kara says, her voice tired and frustrated.

Lena sighs and rolls over to the left, pats the now empty space beside her and watches as Kara grins and drags the duvet with her to the bed.

“Did you really need to bring that here? Mine is big enough,” Lena remarks as soon as Kara has settled beside her.

“You’re a cover hog, Lena. I woke up naked and without a blanket this morning,” Kara retorts.

“In my defense, you were already naked and without a blanket when I went to bed,” Lena retorts, returning to her book but now finding it extremely difficult to concentrate as Kara clings to her, humming contentedly.

“I meant what I said last night during dinner, you know?” Kara whispers.

“Kara, I already donated the only pair of Crocs I bought. You don’t have to threaten the rest of my shoes,” Lena says distractedly, as she tries to continue reading her book. But Kara’s body is flush against Lena’s arm and she can feel Kara’s breath on her skin and it is driving her insane.

Kara giggles. “Not that, silly. The one where I said you’re perfect for me.”

Lena sighs and finally gives up on her book to look at Kara. “I’m not perfect, Kara.”

“You are  _ perfect for me _ ,” Kara insists, her hand reaching to trace Lena’s jawline.

“If I am, I would love you more than I do now, but I don’t,” Lena says and she almost believes it herself, if not for the tightening in her chest, if not for the violent swirling pit in her stomach, reminding her of things she buried for a reason.

“And why don’t you?” Kara asks and Lena couldn’t tell the emotions in Kara’s voice.

“Because I’m your best friend.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so dumb, I can't. *dies*
> 
> Anyways, please let Lena know she's dumb in the comments section. Also, tell me you love me because, you know.. it feels nice. jklol -__-
> 
> Twitter: @TheLazyBam so you can DM me and send pizza pics. Seriously, I've been craving for pizza. Please send me pizza T__T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> IM SORRY >__<
> 
> I know it took so long, but hopefully a slightly longer chapter will make up for disappearing over a month.
> 
> Also, allow me my vanity because my OC is here *sweats*
> 
> Shoutout to ALittleClassicAlittleModern for being an awesome beta.
> 
> As always, comments and kudowxes are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy?

  
  
  


Lena knows Kara wakes up early for work—at least earlier than her.

And she hates it.

She briefly considers buying CatCo just so Kara doesn’t have to wake up so early anymore. But that blasted alarm blares away mercilessly and Lena tightens her hold on Kara who is grasping for her phone.

“Don’t get up. I need you here,” Lena mumbles, the fog from her sleep hasn’t quite lifted yet.

She hears Kara’s chuckle. It is warm and low and reverberates all through Lena as she desperately holds on to Kara’s squirming body.

“If you let me shut the alarm off, I will stay for five more minutes,” Kara bargains.

Lena mumbles her agreement and the alarm goes quiet. She pulls Kara back to her side and buries her head on her friend’s back. She snakes her hand under Kara’s shirt and lets it rest on Kara’s firm, warm stomach, feeling the subtle rise and fall as she breathes.

And then, she senses it: a violent roiling, rumbling beneath her palms and, almost by instinct, she gets out of the way as Kara shoots up and runs to the bathroom. The tell-tale sounds of morning sickness echo throughout the room and Lena sighs with an understanding smile.

She gets up and prepares Kara’s things, choosing her attire, taking delight in the rare opportunity to dress and prepare Kara for her day. At the back of her head, Lena understands how ridiculously domestic this is, but she can no longer help herself. It’s almost as if she’s doing things by instinct—and all her instincts cater to Kara’s every need.  _ Every. Need. _

“Take your time, Mama Raptor, I’m gonna be using the guest bathroom. I’ve prepared your things and left them on the bed. Join me for breakfast when you’re done, okay?” Lena calls from outside the bathroom and she hears an odd mix of whine and groan from the inside which she takes as an affirmation of some sort.

Lena takes less than thirty minutes to shower and prepare for her day, thanking the universe she is blessed with hair that refuses to be anything but straight. She heads to the kitchen and prepares her usual oatmeal, mentally reminding herself that she needs to prepare a bowl for Kara too. She laments not being able to have her caffeine but, with Kara in mind, decides to brew decaf anyways. 

She has just finished transferring the coffee into separate tumblers when Kara pads out of Lena’s bedroom— _ their bedroom— _ and Lena takes a second to catch her breath. She’s always liked Kara in her pastels and cardigans, but the moment she laid eyes on the loose white slacks and the baby blue button up, she knew Kara would look so good in them. She is right of course.

Kara, with her shiny blonde hair, looks like the sun surrounded by blue sky and white clouds and Lena feels that all-too-familiar clenching in her chest, which she summarily dismisses almost immediately. 

“Thanks for preparing everything,” Kara says, as she plops down the dining chair and reaches for her bowl of oatmeal. “And sorry for forcing you to use the guest bathroom again,” she adds with a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay. It’s not like I actually want to shower with you ralphing on the toilet,” Lena answers with a teasing grin.

“So this is going to be a thing, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“The whole ‘Mama Raptor screaming into the void’ thing?”

Lena grimaces. “Do you want me to sugarcoat it?”

Kara responds with a despondent look and Lena chuckles. “As far as I know, it’s different for everybody. Sam’s morning sickness was definitely a misnomer. She would ‘scream into the void’ whenever. It didn’t matter if she ate or not.”

Kara groans and caresses her stomach. “You hear that, little hatchling? Be nice to me, please?”

Lena smiles and they both spend the rest of their breakfast in silence, scanning through their respective emails.

After a while, as if remembering a long-forgotten discussion, Lena stands up and collects their bowls, pausing to kiss Kara at the top of her head. “I like that we’re really leaning into this whole ‘Mama Raptor’ thing.”

Kara shrugs noncommittally. “Might as well, since it looks like I’m gonna be sounding like one for the foreseeable future.”

Lena deposits the dirty bowls in the sink and lets the hot water run over it. She checks her watch and hums. She’ll deal with it later.

“Kara, we need to go,” Lena announces suddenly.

“We? You’re not supposed to be in the office till 9, Lena,” Kara argues, her brows crinkling.

“Did you honestly think I’m going to let you take a cab or the bus to work?” Lena asks with a smug smile.

Kara hesitates. “Lena… you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Lena says firmly, cutting off Kara’s protests. “Now, let’s go.”

  
  
  


It isn’t a strange sight for  _ the _ Lena Luthor to be dropping Kara off at CatCo. Everyone pretty much knows about their friendship. What is strange is for Lena to accompany Kara all the way up to her station, just outside of Cat Grant’s office. Definitely, the strangest part of it all is that Lena is carrying all of Kara’s things with Kara trailing behind her, red-faced and sheepish.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” Kara mumbles as she sits on her desk chair, Lena carefully placing Kara’s laptop bag, purse, and tumbler at her desk.

“Again, I want to,” Lena reminds her with a gentle smile. “I’ll pick you up at six, okay?”

She watches Kara nod, still red-faced and, despite herself, she bends down to give Kara a quick hug—again, something that isn’t too alien a sight at CatCo. But she feels Kara stiffen all of a sudden and she turns around to find a glaring Mike heading towards Kara’s desk. Before Kara could even react, Lena quickly steps in Mike’s way. 

“Not now, not here,” Lena growls at Mike quietly, with a smile that is equal parts threatening and pleading.

“I have to talk to her, Lena,” Mike replies just as quietly.

“And have you changed your mind?” Lena asks, her arms folding in front of her, her posture tall and defiant.

“No, but—”

“Then there’s really no need to talk to her right now, is there?” Lena’s stance holds firm as she sees Mike desperate to catch Kara’s eyes. “And I doubt it will help your case if you embarrass her in front of everyone,” Lena adds, and this seems to calm Mike down.

“When can I talk to her then?” Mike asks pitifully, looking like a kicked puppy.

“When she says she’s ready. Now be a gentleman and walk me to my car,” Lena’s voice is firm and final, and she takes Mike gently by the arm to lead him away. She briefly turns to Kara who mouths a ‘thank you’ and she flashes her signature smug smile in response.

  
  


Just because she is a Luthor, Lena is allowed to park her car in front of CatCo building for however long she wants, sparing her from having to find a parking spot around CatCo, which is near impossible any day except Sunday. 

“Have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?” Lena asks as they reach her black Bentley Mulsanne—Lena’s second favorite armored car, able to withstand high powered gun fire, explosives and chemical assault, and affectionately named “Tank” by Kara. Her mother has two of these as they are basically a Luthor requirement at this point. She gestures for Mike to get in the passenger’s seat as she rounds to the driver’s seat.

Mike whistles at Tank before getting in and does a longer whistle as soon as he gets in, looking around the lush leather interior and silver accents. Lena has to snap her fingers at him to bring him back.

“Right. If I take this job, do you think Kara will take me back?” Mike asks, distractedly.

Lena inhales sharply, willing herself not to lose her patience so early in the morning.

“Is that why you want to do anything? So Kara will take you back?” Lena can’t actually believe she’s asking this question, but here she is.

“I just want her back. I want her back with me,” Mike insists, and Lena can see the spoiled man-child in him, rearing its ugly head.

“And what about her child?” Lena asks through gritted teeth.

Mike hesitates long enough for Lena to come to her own conclusions.

“Don’t answer that,” she says shortly. “Regardless of your situation with Kara, the offer is open. You have to actually want this, Mike. I can’t keep cashing in favors just to keep finding a job for you,” Lena says firmly, with a finality in her voice that borders on impatience and frustration.

Mike hangs his head and lets out a deep breath. “I know. And you’ve done so much for me, Lena. All the good things I have—this job, my good clothes, meeting Kara—all of them is because of you, and I know you hate it when I thank you but Lena… I don’t know what I’d do without Kara.”

“…I honestly don’t know what I’d do without her either, so I understand why you want her back,” Lena says with an air of honesty that she rarely exhibits outside of her relationship with Kara. “But Mike, she’s adamant in keeping the baby. So if you want her back, you have to actually want that child too and not just because it means you get to keep Kara,” Lena explains but in her head, she’s starting to ask why she’s playing mediator; why she’s trying so hard to get them back together; why she’s fixing things that are better off broken. 

As usual, she pushes these thoughts aside, but she finds that it’s becoming harder and harder for her to ignore that incessant, small voice inside her. Still, she struggles. 

It is a selfish thought,  _ far too selfish _ , for a best friend to have. And at the end of the day, she will always want what Kara thinks is best… even if that may or may not include her.

There’s a part of Lena that feels bad for Mike, although now, she can’t for the life of her understand why. He’s made his decision and looks like he’s not about to budge anytime soon.

“You’re right. As usual, you’re right,” Mike admits with resignation.

“You know, if people would just learn to accept that as a fact, my life would be so much easier,” Lena says lightly. “So, not to put a deadline on you, but when can I expect your answer about the job?”

“Let’s meet for dinner tomorrow,” Mike says with before stepping out of Lena's car.

Lena nods before starting her car and driving off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of Lena’s day is, in a word, exhausting.

Jess, ever efficient, manages to squeeze in as many meetings as she knew her boss could handle in a day that, by the time 5pm rolls in, Lena is silently cursing herself for hiring someone so good at their job, and cursing Jess for being so good at her job. So, when her intercom rings, she just wants to throw it off her balcony and watch it hurtle eighty stories to the ground.

But, of course, she answers it.

“Hi Lena,” Jess says, without preamble. “Your mother is on line one. Will you take the call?”

Lena mutters a short approval, and she hears the beep on the line. 

“Mother, so good of you to call,” Lena says unconvincingly.

_ “Did I catch you at a bad time?” _

“No—sorry. Just been busy the whole day,” Lena says, and she hears the strain in her voice. “Why call the office line? You have my personal number.”

_ “I figured you’d be in a meeting and didn't want to bother you. So I thought I’d just leave a message with Jess. But she tells me you’re free to talk, so here we are.” _

“I see. And what was your message supposed to be?” Lena asks as she sinks deeper on her chair.

_ “I was just going to ask you to call me at your earliest convenience.” _

Lena chuckles and relishes the way that simple thing feels so freeing to her. “Mother, you could have just texted me. And besides, I have time now,” Lena says, before adding, “Well, I have thirty minutes before I have to go and pick up Kara for her appointment.”

_ “Oh good. Well, I wanted to talk to you about Kara, actually.” _

_ Oh, here we go, _ Lena groans internally, already regretting giving her mother the time of the day.

_ “Specifically, I wanted to ask how long you are going to play this, what I can only assume to be, long con of yours.” _

And Lena groans again, this time audibly, instantly regretting taking this call. “Mother, there is no long con. I’m her best friend.”

_ “Yes, we’ve established that. And honestly, you’ve gone above and beyond for her. In fact, at this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if I see her being bequeathed the majority of the inheritance in your will. You can lie to the world, Lena, even to Kara. But you’ve never really been good at lying to me,”  _ Lillian says in that motherly voice that Lena is now starting to hate.

“Let’s say you’re right, Mother. Let’s say I want Kara and her child for myself. Then what? You want me to take advantage of Kara’s pain so I can keep her to myself? No,” Lena says firmly even as she feels her entire being shaking.

That small voice at the back of her head is up and about again, whispering, taunting, confirming the truth behind her mother’s words.

_ “Lena, you know I only want what’s best for you, right? And I know that no matter how sad and twisted it may be, Kara is good for you. I have never seen you more joyful than when you’re with her. And it hurts to see you relegate yourself into this… role, as if being beside her isn’t where you belong.” _

“I will always be beside her, Mother, in whatever  _ role  _ she will have me, as long as she’ll have me,” Lena says quietly now, as if she’s afraid that the rest of the cosmos will hear her.

There is a long pause, followed by a quiet sigh on the other line. And it hits Lena differently… a specific kind of pain she isn’t used to.

This is not her mother’s disappointed sigh. This is much worse. This is the sigh reserved for the helpless fools that dare think of themselves as better than her mother or any Luthor, really. It is a succinct, plaintive requiem that all Luthors learn to hum for the hopeless—those bound to a fate worse than death.

It’s pity, plain and simple.

“Mother, I know—” Lena starts, but whatever she is about to say is swallowed up by Lillian’s sharp retort.

_ “No, Lena… you don’t. You will never understand how painful it is to see you deny yourself the one thing that truly brings you joy.” _

“I’m happy enough where I am, mother,” Lena answers, frustration seeping in as she hears her own petulant tone.

_ “Oh, I know you’re happy enough. But I never said anything about happiness, did I? I said ‘joy’.” _

“Semantics,” Lena huffed.

_ “Is it? I should have your kindergarten English teacher fired wherever he is because, clearly, he taught you nothing. ‘Happy’ is an adjective, a descriptor, temporary at best and fleeting. And ‘joy’—” _

“—is a noun, an identity…”

_ “Precisely.” _

Lena lets this wash over her until it soaks her entire being. The still, small voice inside her roaring now, bringing with it the buried little boxes of feelings.

But stubbornly, Lena fights back. Almost as if by instinct, she draws out all the reasons she buried her feelings and lays them out on the forefront of her mind, examining the pain and the heartbreak it has caused her. She lays out the trauma and the consequent fear. She lays it all out and finds the strength to pick up her emotional shovel and begin digging a deeper hole.

“I—I’m sorry, mother. I don’t think I can ever ease  _ your _ pain,” she says flatly. “This has been rather pleasant, all things considered. I should go, though. I’ll talk to you soon.”

She doesn’t wait for her mother’s reply before she hangs up. She picks it up almost immediately and dials Jess.

“Tell the parking attendant to bring my car out front. I’m leaving in 5 minutes.” 

She doesn’t wait the cursory five minutes. She collects her coat and purse and walks briskly out of her office, her face cold and placid. She hardly hears Jess’ polite goodbye or notices how everyone is staring, dumbfounded, that  _ the _ Lena Luthor is leaving her office before 6PM.

She is a storm of thoughts and feelings as she battles primitive, long-forgotten wishes—those Lena never even dared to form into words. But her gaze is focused, steely, and determined as she re-buries everything again and again. 

Lena Luthor will never break.

  
  
  


“Lena,” Cat Grant calls as soon as Lena steps out of the elevator. Lena barely remembers her drive from L-Corp to CatCo as she tries to quiet her mind and so it’s something of a surprise when she hears her name being called.

“Cat,” Lena acknowledges with a small smile. 

“Picking up Kara?” Cat asks as they walk together inside CatCo’s offices. She knows better than to expect Lena to be there to see her without an appointment. Lena Luthor gracing the halls of CatCo with her presence, unannounced, is always because of Kara.

Lena nods in answer but doesn’t expound. Her eyes are trained on Kara who is frowning at her monitor, then at the piece of paper she’s writing on. She sees Kara adjust her glasses and bite her lip and a thought passes about wanting to bend Kara over her own table. Or maybe Kara bending her over. It doesn’t matter.

But she pushes these thoughts down and refocuses on Kara who has spotted her. The smile she flashes Lena’s way washes over her, and the rigors of the day are gone, and Lena can’t quite remember why she was feeling sullen and irritated on the drive to CatCo anymore.

“Ready?” Lena asks as soon as she is standing in front of Kara’s desk. She watches with amusement as Kara hastily shoves her things back into her purse. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara says with an apologetic smile as she fixes her desk. “I completely lost track of time.”

“Don’t worry,” Lena says with a slight wave of her hand. “We have time,” she adds as she takes Kara’s laptop bag and tumbler.

Kara is about to protest but Lena levels her with a look and Kara just sighs in response, opting to continue gathering her things. Once she is done, Kara stands and opens Cat Grant's glass door to say goodbye.

Lena watches as Cat stares at the two of them before wordlessly dismissing Kara with a wave.

It isn’t lost on Lena how the entire CatCo office is almost always watching whenever she is there. There is a hushed air in the normally chaotic office. And as they proceed to the exit, she hears the beginning of a buzz as the office seems to come back to life.

“You’d think by now they’d used to it,” Kara says as they enter the elevator.

“You’d think by now  _ I’d _ be used to it,” Lena answers with a shy smile. “It still surprises me that people are just willing to put me on a pedestal like that, as if I saved an entire civilization just by existing.”

“I mean… can you blame them? You turned a company that was bound for evil into a force for good.” It isn’t  _ that _ compliment that gets to Lena though. She’s used to Kara waxing her praises whenever she feels like Lena has forgotten why she is as famous and as powerful as she is. It’s the part that comes next that nearly buckles Lena’s knees. And it came just as they were about to exit the elevator, leaving Lena unable to answer back.

“And you do it everyday while still looking as irresistible as you do now…”

  
  
  


“Lena?”

Lena had been drowning so deep in her own thoughts that before she knew it, Kara’s fingers are interlaced with her own as they stand in the lobby of what must surely be a miniature 5-star hotel, hidden in the very heart of uptown National City. 

The AJT Institute is a curious balance of decadence and practicality, without sacrificing hygiene and clinical rigor: valet parking, calming interior tones, accented walls, Italian lighting with a hint of German precision about it, well-thought-of paintings and pristine uniforms on staff. Even the maintenance crew looks cleaner than most executives. 

They had barely entered the immense lobby before a familiar tall, lanky, attendant with dark hair and honey-colored eyes approaches with an almost reverent air about her. And Lena’s stomach drops…  _ oh no. _

“Master Luthor,” the towering attendant quietly says with a slight bow, that, in Lena’s opinion, is hardly needed or called for. “It’s been such a long time. I trust you didn’t have a hard time finding our humble clinic.”

There is nothing humble about the ‘clinic’, Lena wants to say, but she keeps it to herself. 

“Scarlet,” Lena sighs. “I see you’re still going on with that ‘master’ business. How many times should I ask you to stop?” Lena asks embarrassed.

“At least once more, as always, Master Luthor,” Scarlet says plainly, then turns to Kara and bows before saying, “And you must be Master Danvers.”

She sees Kara offer a polite hand in greeting which Lena gently pulls down, offering a subtle shake of her head in response to Kara’s questioning gaze.

“Master Danvers?” Kara whispers to Lena, as Scarlet’s towering figure smiles patiently.

“Long story short, she lost a bet. I’ll explain later,” Lena hurriedly says under her breath.

“Please, follow me,” Scarlet ducks her head and walks further inside. She does a small wave at the people at the reception but doesn’t stop, instead turning to the right, past four elevators, and down a quiet, brightly lit corridor where they eventually stop in front of a nondescript but heavy-looking, cream colored door.

She pulls out a keycard from somewhere inside her pristine and custom fitted ivory white tuxedo, and waves it over the handle of the door.

There’s a beep from the other side and Scarlet pushes the door, holding it open while bowing.

“I guess that’s our cue to enter,” Kara says anxiously but steps inside the room anyway.

Lena hears Kara’s small “oh” before she enters and finds herself in a—

“A hotel room?” Kara turns to Lena, who had just entered the room, with a questioning look.

It certainly looks like a hotel room, minus the carpeted floor. Lena can see the tall, wide windows, blacked out by draperies like the ones she has in her bedroom and the intricately detailed wall accents. There is a complicated and expensive looking hospital bed, dressed in luxurious white sheets. The surfaces are all in white marble with the cabinets of equally white, glossy finish. There is an L-shaped leather couch a few feet in front of the bed, a coffee table that matches the rooms color scheme and a 40-inch TV masquerading as a painting on the wall. 

Everything inside the room screams expensive and Lena looks at Kara to gauge her expression.

Kara is taking everything in eyes wide, mouth agape. She carefully runs her hand on top of every surface with a kind of awed look she usually reserves for six-tier ice cream cones of wildly different flavors, or a mountain of potstickers.

“You said you wanted to experience what top-tier healthcare is like,” Lena answers with a patient smile.

“Yeah but this doesn’t look like a hospital or even a clinic. This looks like an expensive hotel room,” Kara says, still in awe and wildly gesturing around.

“I hope that means you like it,” a quiet voice behind Lena says and she turns around to find her suspicions confirmed.

“Hey, Lena Luthor,” a woman in the white coat with amethyst eyes greets Lena with a smile, “And you must be Kara Danvers. I’m Dr. Taja Cunningham, Taja for short. Pleased to finally meet you.”

Lena watches as Taja strides towards Kara and stops at a respectful distance without holding out her hand. Instead, she eyes Kara with an air of clinical detachment.  _ Typical… _

“Taja? When Mother told me Kara is seeing Dr. Cunningham, I assumed we’d be seeing your mom,” Lena says with a smile. “But then Scarlet picks us up in reception…”

Taja just shrugs. “I was getting bored and needed something else to occupy my time.”

Lena sees Kara furrow her brow before asking, “So, you thought medical school was the answer?”

Taja smiles at Kara. “Such a cliché, right? But it’s true. Then I opened this place, charge an exorbitant amount and use that to fund my mom’s charities… and other  _ activities. _ It’s literally like stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, except I do it legally.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually follow Alice’s footsteps and become an OB-GYN yourself,” Lena notes.

Taja doesn’t answer but instead just smiles at Lena, the same smile she’s had since they were children, like something was amusing to her and only her, or she knows something and she’s not about to share it with anyone else.

There is a kind of hush that descends as Lena watches as Kara looks like she’s appraising Taja, as she quietly prepares her tools, each one methodically and purposefully laid out to her own exacting standard. The lull is broken when Scarlet walks in, wheeling an ultrasound machine and Kara couldn’t help but gasp.

“Well, I’d really like to catch up some more, but I’m sure we all have things to do and places to go after this so I suggest we start right away,” Taja announces with that same quiet voice she’s always had, but Lena could hear the undertone of amusement.

Over the next hour or so, Lena watches silently as Taja and Kara work together. Despite assuring that they’ve just had an annual physical exam for work, Taja expressed the importance of going through a thorough health check-up. They also run another pregnancy test. 

Taja performs a battery of other tests like urine, bloodwork, genetic carrier screening, glucose levels, and with Kara’ consent, they do a pap smear and STD test as well. It is thorough and precise, something Lena knows is Taja’s second nature.

  
  
  


“So, this black hole is your uterus and this—” Taja says, gesturing to a small, irregularly sized figure near the edge of the hole “—is your baby. By its size and shape, we can confirm that you are, in fact, six weeks pregnant.”

“It looks like a smudge,” Kara comments as she observes the screen on the ultrasound machine. It’s the one procedure that Lena knows Kara is looking forward to. “No, it actually looks like a hatchling.” Kara then adds almost a second later.

“Hatchling?” Taja asks.

“She sounds like a velociraptor when she’s hurling. I call her ‘Mama Raptor’ and we’ve taken to calling her baby ‘Little Hatchling’” Lena supplies as Kara seems too engrossed at the beating figure on the screen to explain. Taja nods with an amused smile.

“I’ll provide you with a copy of the video recording of this ultrasound and a picture too, if you’d like,” Taja offers as she turns the machine off and sees the suddenly sullen look on Kara’s face. In a split second, Kara goes from sullen to bright as sunshine.

“I’ll leave you for a bit to clean up and I’ll come back with your prescription and medications,” Taja says as she hands Kara a stack of soft towels. “Just leave the towels on the bed, once you’re done.”

Lena watches Taja quietly leave the room before approaching Kara.

“I didn’t know you were into hot doctors,” Kara says without a hint of amusement.

“What do you m—Oh god no,” Lena says, with a laugh. “We dated once, for a couple of weeks, almost a decade ago. But we both decided we were better off as friends.”

“So, why have I never heard of any Cunninghams or Taja before?” There is a hint of challenge, almost an accusation, in Kara’s voice that doesn’t escape Lena and to be fair, Lena is sure she hasn’t mentioned Taja or her family to anyone outside of business in a very long time.

“The Cunninghams have managed to be both powerful and invisible for a long time. Old money and a lot of critical investments in key industries. Taja handles the business side of things. She attends shareholders meetings but only ever votes as a tie-breaker, or when she feels the need to intervene. For the most part, their family remains quiet and doesn’t feel the need to flaunt their wealth or family name,” Lena says. “The reason I’ve never talked about her is because I’ve only seen her once in the last ten years—when she walked in on a LuthorCorp board meeting and announced that her family will be pulling out their investment unless they confirm my CEO appointment.”

“So she’s the reason why you and Lillian managed to take back control of LuthorCorp? I would think that at least garners her a mention every once in a while,” Kara says, still with the same tone.

“Yeah… well, after I was confirmed, she had to rush out, and when I caught up to her to thank her she only had five words for me: ‘Don’t mention it. Really, don’t.’ And she got into her car and I never heard from her again until today,” Lena says with a slight shrug. 

“I’m sorry I disappeared on you…” Taja says quietly as she stands by the door, making Lena and Kara both nearly jump. She approaches the two of them slowly, holding a paper bag and a folder tucked under her arm, as if knowing she had just walked in on a conversation she shouldn’t be a part of. “I know I promised that we’d still be friends and that nothing would change after we broke up, but things did change. My father died almost a week later and suddenly I was responsible for the entire Cunningham fortune.”

Taja pauses to carefully place the paper bag and folder down on the coffee table and when she straightens up, she is awkward and seems lost. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I abandoned you. You were my best friend and I just… I disappeared. I have my excuses but, honestly, that’s all they are: excuses.”

She clears her throat and smiles. “When Lillian contacted me about possibly making time for you and your friend, I quickly said yes. I know I can’t take back the last ten years, but I’m here now. And you—” she turns to Kara “—have my full attention. Anything you need, anything you want. Embarrassing childhood photos of Lena. Even more embarrassing photos of Lena’s inexplicable goth phase. Access to all of her accounts.  _ Anything.  _ As long as it is in my power to do so, I will hook you up. And not to brag, but there is very little in this world that I have no power over.”

Lena scoffs.  _ Typical, really. _ “You know, that apology thing was going so well until you managed to pull Kara in on blackmail.”

Kara, on the other hand, doesn’t seem amused. “You abandon Lena and now, because you want to make it up to her, you’re focusing on me? That doesn’t make sense.”

Taja nods. “Well, you are, first and foremost, my patient. And I take care of my patients to the best of my abilities. But because you two love each—”

“Kara’s not—”

“Lena and I aren’t—”

Kara and Lena cut her off at the same time but Taja simply shrugs.

“Could have fooled me,” she says with a smirk. “But, Lena aside, Lillian speaks of you like family, and I will treat you as such. I can’t make it up to Lena, but I can at least take care of her family, the way my mother had done before she flew off to Africa to start her charities.”

“Alice, Taja’s mom, was Lillian’s and my OB-GYN,” Lena explains when she sees Kara turn to her in question.

Kara is about to say something when Taja clears her throat.

“I’d hate to break this fun chat, but it is getting late and ‘Mama Raptor’ and the ‘Little Hatchling’ need all the rest they can get,” Taja says before Kara can say whatever she looks like she is about to say. She levels Kara with a serious look. “My office will be in contact with you for your next appointment. Also, since this was all arranged with haste, I will send you a few forms to fill in and sign and I expect them to be returned no later than Friday. Otherwise, I will send Scarlet to hound you... and I doubt you want a towering, lanky, beautiful creature in a tuxedo following you around—unless I misread you and you’re actually into that.”

Kara just shakes her head while Taja continues her speech with the same gravitas as before.

“And finally, unless you’re planning to tell me that Lena Luthor is the father of your child—in which case, I have  _ so _ many questions—I will also need you to pass along a few forms to the father, if you are still in contact with him. If not, then just leave them blank. Preferably, I would like him to come in to take a few tests too,” Taja says levelly.

Kara looks at Taja for a second before she says, “I assume since you’re probably running in the same circles, that you know Mike Matthews?”

Taja smiles knowingly. “I know  _ of _ Mike Matthews. My parents and his parents don’t get along well so I’ve never been that close to him. But since you’re asking, I would assume he’s the father?”

Kara nods tersely, as if the very confirmation hurts her.

“Is it possible for him to fill out the forms or would you rather I have Scarlet track him down and have him fill it out?”

Kara is about to say something when Lena steps in, “I’ll have him fill it out. I’m meeting him tomorrow evening anyways.”

Kara snaps her head to Lena with a questioning look. “You are?”

“Yes. It’s about the job offer.”

“Ah,” Taja says with a small nod, as if she just confirmed something in her head. “I was wondering how he’s able to have a job what with Rhea blacklisting him. I figured you or Lillian would have something to do with it.”

“It hasn’t been easy. But I doubt Rhea will want to go against a Luthor,” Lena confirms with a shrug.

“And he’s been independent?” Taja asks no one in particular, shifting between Lena and Kara.

It is Kara who answers this time. “For the most part, but he struggles with it. When we moved in together, he could hardly keep a job down until Lena stepped in and threw him to Cat Grant.”

Taja actually gasps as she turns to Lena. “You did not.”

Lena smiles. “I did.”

“And how was that like?” Taja asks, her eyes flashing.

Lena looks at Kara who is now wearing the same expression as Taja. She sighs. “It was troublesome in the beginning. Almost daily calls and emails from Cat. Jess had to be creative in dodging her. But, eventually, Cat mellowed out.”

Kara is about to say something when Scarlet makes a small sound behind them.

“Oh right,” Taja says suddenly, picking up the paper bag and the folder on the coffee table. She hands them over to Kara. “So these are just vitamins for you and the Little Hatchling. Take them once a day with breakfast. I also included something for the ‘hurling’ but you might still experience brief bouts of nausea from time to time. Those are normal and should go away after a few seconds. I also included a recording of our ultrasound session and some pictures, as promised. Finally, there’s also a list of things that you can and cannot do and changes in your body that you should expect over the coming weeks. I find that listing them down helps patients take them more seriously than just outright saying it to their faces. Most importantly, though, I need you to listen to your body. It knows what it needs and it will demand it.”

She steps back as soon as Kara takes the paper bag. “Kara Danvers, it has been an honor meeting you. I’ll see you in four weeks or so,” she says with a smile. “And you—“ she says, turning to Lena, “—I hope we can catch up more soon.”

“I’ll have to check with Jess, but definitely,” Lena answers with a polite smile, knowing it is all just for show. She can’t quite imagine how they’re ever going to align their schedules but at least the intent is there.

“Good. Well you should go. Scarlet will lead you to where your car is idling,” Taja says gesturing towards Scarlet who is now patiently standing by the door.

“Not out front?” Kara asks.

“And have you walk past the rabble? No, dear dromaeosaurid. You are way too special for that. From now on, you will always use my dedicated entrance and exit. Oh and in case Lena Luthor can’t drive you here, let me know. I’ll have Scarlet pick you up,” Taja says, handing her card with a handwritten number in the back. “This is my personal number. Only three people in the world know it, you will be the fourth.”

“I can just take a cab. Really, you don’t have to do this for me,” Kara says and Lena sees the mix of panic and disbelief in her face.

“Nonsense,” Taja says with a dismissing wave. “The Luthors treat you as family and so, by extension, will mine. And no Cunningham will be caught riding a cab when we have a fleet of cars at home. Plus, I can only imagine the amount of flack I will take from Mom if she learns that I don’t treat you well.”

Lena rolls her eyes at Taja but takes Kara’s hand. “Don’t fight it, Kara. Taja always gets her way.”

“You’re damn right, I do.”

  
  


They follow Scarlet to a hidden elevator that opens to a small parking space where Tank is already idling a few feet from the elevator doors. 

As soon as they get inside the car, Lena notices Kara’s quiet demeanor.

“You still have questions,” Lena says. She doesn’t have to ask.

“If she says she’s interested in dating you again, would you say yes?”

Lena quickly glances at Kara whose eyes are trained forward. There is a certain hardness in her features, the way her jaw is clenched, the way the corners of her eyes seem tight, and the way her lips are pursed.

She doesn’t answer immediately—because honestly, what could she say? The truth? That the only person she has been interested in dating over the past few years is sitting in the passenger seat of her car, pregnant and looking very angry for some reason.

“No…” Lena finally answers quietly, settling for the short answer.

“And were you planning on telling me that you are meeting Mike tomorrow?” Kara asks. The sudden turn in the conversation jarring Lena for a second.

“I was supposed to tell you, but I’ve been so busy the whole day, I honestly forgot about it until Taja brought up the forms. Also, Mother called just before I picked you up and she managed to make an already exhausting day somehow even more exhausting. The only saving grace I had today was that I was coming to pick you up and we’d be going home together,” Lena sighs. She feels the exhaustion seeping in but then she turns to glance at Kara briefly and before she could even stop herself, she adds, “You know, you’re always the best part of my day.”

Kara doesn’t respond and the car ride is quiet until Lena remembers dinner.

“Are you craving for anything in particular?

“Let’s just go home,” is Kara’s only reply.

  
  


Despite Kara’s firm insistence that she’s not hungry, Lena still makes a stop at her favorite deli and buys a couple of sandwiches, in case Kara changes her mind. She mentally notes to take Kara grocery shopping the following evening so there’s always food that Kara wants in their pantry.

The drive back is quiet but at least Kara doesn’t seem so angry anymore.

Kara makes a beeline for their bedroom as soon as they get home while Lena drops off the sandwiches on the kitchen counter. She hears Kara taking a shower and she decides to change into something more comfortable as she prepares for another all-nighter. There’s a board meeting the next day that she has barely began preparing for, and there are a few other reports she needs to study. 

She gets into flannel pajama pants and an oversized shirt that she’s sure is Kara’s. She puts her hair up, removes her make-up and contact lenses, opting for her glasses instead before stopping by the kitchen counter to pick up one of the sandwiches and a glass of water before heading for her study.

She’s not sure how much time passes by until her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID, smiles, and puts it on speaker.

“Taja. To what do I owe this—” only then does Lena see the clock “—midnight call?”

_ “Hey Lena Luthor. I’m calling to say that Scarlet is dropping by tomorrow morning in your office for some papers that the board needed my signature on. I was supposed to hand them over to you tonight but it must have slipped my mind until I got home and I saw them sitting on my study desk…” _

“You just got home?” Lena asks.

_ “Yes. I had a meeting run longer than I anticipated…or wanted for that matter.” _

“I’ll be in my office all day. And if not, she can leave it with Jess.”

_ “Very good. Well, I’m sure you have better things to do this fine evening.” _

Lena scoffs. “Oh yeah. I have a date with a stack of papers,” she answers dryly and hears a scoff in return on the other line.

_ “I’m sure that stack of paper is still much livelier than the dinner I had just been at.” _

“That bad, huh?”

_ “’Terrible’ doesn’t even begin to describe it. Anyway, don’t stay up too late. I still need you to make more money for me. Good night, Lena Luthor.” _

And typical of Taja, she doesn’t wait for Lena to respond and ends the call. 

Lena shakes her head and smiles at the ridiculousness of Taja. It’s not that Taja’s rude. She doesn’t really mean to be. But as long as Lena has known her, Taja has always been busy, like there’s never enough time for her to pursue anything. Her interactions are almost always succinct and to the point because she never really has time for pleasantries and fake compliments. And yet this evening, she was almost playful, like she was genuinely enjoying herself.

Lena sighs. Maybe time has mellowed both of them to the point where they can take the time to enjoy the little things now… and then she sees the stack of papers in front of her.  _ Maybe not. _

“Was that Taja?”

Lena almost jumps out of her skin at Kara’s voice. 

“Yes. She forgot to handover a few papers so Scarlet’s bringing them over tomorrow,” Lena answers shakily, still trying to calm her pounding heart.

“You look flushed, Lena,” Kara says and the way she stands at the doorway of Lena’s study is tense, as if she’s ready to pounce on an unsuspecting prey. Her blue eyes are dark and focused on Lena, like she’s mapping every twitch, every minute movement. This, of course, doesn’t help Lena’s already pounding heart.

“Y-yeah. You surprised me. I thought you’d be asleep by now,” Lena answers truthfully, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, suddenly needing something to do with her hands. Despite her blurred vision, she can see Kara’s silhouette walking towards her and when she puts her glasses back on she realizes that Kara isn’t so much walking as stalking. Her movements slow and deliberate, her eyes trained on Lena.

“You waited for me to go to bed so you can talk to your ex?”

The tone Kara uses is a callback to hours earlier during their drive home. It is quiet but Lena can hear something else, something that isn’t anger but something…needy.

She furrows her brows. “No, I was reviewing these reports when Taja called. Apparently she just got home from her meeting and saw the papers she was supposed to hand over to me earlier. Something the board wanted her to sign.”

“And she called to tell you she’s coming over tomorrow?”

“No, Scarlet is. Taja’s much too busy for that.”

Kara nods but her lips are tight, her eyes—dark blue in the poor light of the study—narrow, and her arms cross in front of her. She is standing on the other side of Lena’s desk, waiting as if she’s expecting Lena to do or say something.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asks

Kara takes a second to respond. “What time is your meeting tomorrow?”

“After lunch, 2PM. They couldn’t have picked a lamer time to have a meeting than just after people have eaten,” Lena sighs. 

“And what time is Scarlet coming tomorrow?”

Lena shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter, I told Taja to have Scarlet leave it with Jess. As long as it arrives before the board meeting, it should be fine.”

Kara’s expression and demeanor doesn’t change. In fact, if anything, her eyes are darker than before and a steely, determined gaze burns in them.

“Take me to bed.”

It is not a question or a plea. It is a command and poor Lena is helpless against it. She takes a sweeping look at the papers sprawled about her desk before pushing herself up and off her chair, holding her hand out for Kara to take.

She pulls Kara out of the study and into their bedroom. She hears the bedroom door close and before she can look back, Kara pulls Lena to her and kisses her… and it’s different.

Kara usually takes and dominates, never letting up until she’s satisfied. She is rough and white hot but not this time. This time, she is soft, needy, almost begging. Her kiss still threatens to swallow Lena whole, intoxicating in its desire, but much less forceful than usual. It’s almost like Kara is trying to be gentle despite what seems to be anger burning in her eyes. 

And it is enough to melt Lena into a puddle in Kara’s arms.

Kara makes short work of removing both their clothes and the anger in her eyes burns out and turns into something unfamiliar… a hunger Lena hasn’t seen in all their years of friendship and sleeping together.

As soon as the need for air forces them to separate, Kara pulls her to bed, lays her down almost worshipfully, again a far cry from how Kara usually is. Not that Lena’s complaining. She’s seen Kara soft, but only when she secedes control to Lena. Not this time. This time, Kara is in control, on top of her, all over her.

Kara is deliberate in her ministrations as she traces a path with open mouth kisses, nipping and in some places full-on biting, down to where Lena needs her the most. The delicate balance that Kara manages to strike is intoxicating. Lena can still feel Kara’s possessiveness, the need to dominate Lena, but her usual heavy-handedness is gone, replaced by this alien gentleness. Her hands, usually rough and bruising, are mapping Lena’s body with a tenderness Lena has never known before. 

It is driving Lena insane with need.

So much so that by the time Kara’s hot mouth hovers over Lena’s wet, pulsing center, she’s a few breaths away from having her first orgasm…and as soon as Kara latches on to her clit, Lena is already headed to a mad dash to the finish line, howling as she comes a few moments later. 

But Kara doesn’t let up. As soon as she has pulled out all the pleasure she can take from Lena’s clit, she pushes two fingers in, then a third and Lena sighs loudly as the sensation of being filled by Kara overwhelms her senses. And again, Kara is different. Foregoing her usual ‘hard and fast’ method, preferring a slower, more focused pace, she draws and extends Lena’s pleasure until Lena is begging to come.

And Lena begs— _ dear god, she begs— _ but Kara stares at her, again with the unfamiliar fire in her eyes, as if she’s seeing Lena for the first time. Lena does her best to focus on Kara as she writhes and whimpers, still desperate for release.

Mercifully, Kara finally drives her over the edge, collapsing on top of Lena.

They stay like that for a few minutes, each trying to catch their own breath until Kara moves off her, cuddling into Lena's side, like she usually does.

Just before she falls asleep, Lena hears Kara whisper “I can’t imagine a world where I can’t have you, Lena…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I missed you guys ^___^
> 
> Also, I made a friend read this before posting and she high key ships Lena and Taja and already has a ship name: Luthorham. Hahahaha!
> 
> Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be up in about a couple of weeks.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: @TheLazyBam just to see me retweet stuff because I have nothing better to say. ^___^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> So much for weekly updates, amirite? T___T
> 
> But as always, I am awed and blessed by your kind words and the kudoies.
> 
> Shoutout to ALittleClassicAlittleModern for being just the most patient beta.
> 
> So, because I made you wait for two weeks, here's 6k words describing a really strange dinner scene.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy?

  
  
  


Lena’s attention drifts in and out. 

She desperately needs sleep. She had to wake up at around four in the morning, in an attempt to finish more work, still it wasn't enough time.

And now it’s a little after two, she is surrounded by men in suits who take furtive glances at her from time to time, hoping to spot a weakness, something they can call out in public and claim their role as alpha dog. They’ve never forgiven her for being too good at her job and proving Taja right when she basically manhandled them into confirming her as CEO. 

Someone is saying something about an up and coming tech company somewhere in Asia. She’s sure it was in the files she didn't have time to review the night before. She may have seen a glimpse of it before Kara distracted her…  _ repeatedly. _

Not that she’s complaining, of course. Kara is an exquisite kind of distraction. But if Kara plans on staying longer, Lena needs to figure out how to get home earlier and put Kara to bed on time so she could finish her work. That, or, Lena should just finish her work before coming home which would mean staying longer hours, possibly missing dinner. It also means she won’t be able to pick Kara up from CatCo. The thought of not having dinner with Kara or being able to pick her up from work are both unacceptable.

So, really, her only choice is to cram as much work as she can in the day and then maybe wake up earlier the next day to catch up. The amount of adjustment she needs to make seems daunting, but she can’t help but feel like it shouldn’t even be a big deal. It’s for Kara… and her Little Hatchling.

Besides, it’s not gonna be for that much longer anyway. Kara will be going back to Mike soon. It’s inevitable, especially since Mike will most likely accept the bartending job from Veronica. Lena is sure she can convince Veronica to give Mike the morning shift for the next few years.

She should be relieved. She’s not. But she can’t afford to examine why she’s not relieved, not at the moment anyway.

“Ms. Luthor?” Lena’s mind resets as she hears her name. She glances at the person standing by the whiteboard staring at her expectantly. The presentation behind him was well organized and detailed explaining clearly the company being discussed.. She quickly scans the figures and clears her throat.

“I say, give them time to mature. They need to focus and we can’t keep buying up companies and wasting money on them while they figure out who they are. But they seem promising and we should keep observing them over the next years,” Lena says, hoping she sounded as confident and alert as she needs to look.

“But by then, someone might have bought them out, or they’d be expensive,” someone to her right says. Lena, however, is still busy looking at the figures, running the numbers and making more adjustments in her head to care about who said what. She’s made her decision.

“If they’re going to be expensive, then they better be worth it. And if someone buys them up, then we have to be better than them. That’s why we have to keep observing them, “ Lena says with a dismissive wave. She hears an unhappy grumble wash over the board, but it doesn’t matter. They’re going to fall in line.

Mercifully, the meeting ends a half hour later. 

~-~

“Jess, how much time do I have?” Lena asks as soon as she reaches Jess’ station.

“You have fifteen minutes before your next meeting,” Jess answers. “Oh, and Mike Matthews called to confirm tonight's dinner.”

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose and taps her foot to a rhythm only she can hear. She closes her eyes and without opening them, she says “I’ll take a short nap. Wake me up in ten minutes please. Call Mr. Matthews back and tell him I’ll be there. Kindly remind him not to be late.”

She doesn’t wait for Jess to acknowledge her instructions before walking to her office, locking the door and plopping down on the couch. 

She barely closes her eyes when her intercom rings and it’s Jess, telling her that her ten minutes is over. Lena knits her brows, feeling a headache coming. She tells Jess to ready the conference room and get her two shots of espresso before heading to the private restroom inside her office. She adjusts her clothes, a sleeveless, white blouse covered by an almost see through gray shirt and white slacks with matching shoes, and stares at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are a little bloodshot but nothing some eye drops can’t fix.

She exits the comfort room and gathers her things before walking out of her office and the rest of the day trudges on, much as it has for the last few years.

Sometime in the next couple of hours, she texts Kara and tells her that she’ll be sending a town car to pick her up and drive her home. Kara declines and insists that she can take a cab.

_ ‘I’m pregnant, Lena. Not disabled. I can still take a cab.’ _ Kara replies when Lena dismisses the cab idea at which point Lena concedes but resolves to just bring something home for Kara.

~-~

When Lena asked Mike, the day before, where he wanted to have dinner, he of course chose an exclusive restaurant uptown a few blocks from L-Corp.

“I used to go there every Friday night, you know? Before uhhh—before mother kicked me out. There’s a bar in the basement and they serve some of the best drinks. The restaurant also has these awesome steaks and that I’ve kind of been craving.” Mike had said.

Lena knows the restaurant. She also knows the bar, too well. It’s the same bar she and Kara went to that night all those years ago.Not that she was going to let Mike know that, still she agrees to meet him there.

Lena shakes her head clear as she hands the keys to the valet. The two shots of espresso from earlier are starting to wear off and she can feel exhaustion creeping up on her. It also doesn’t help that she forgot her jacket and the evenings are starting to get colder.

The exterior of the restaurant is simple: red bricks and evenly spaced apart, wide, casement windows. The sign by the side of the wooden double-doors,  _ Gregor’s _ , is illuminated by two warm LED lamps.

“Hey, Lena Luthor.” 

Lena turns towards the familiar voice and finds Taja behind her. She is out of her white coat and in an all-black suit and pumps. Towering behind her and holding the car door open is Scarlet in her usual all-white tux. Scarlet bows slightly to Lena before jogging back to the driver’s seat of Taja’s car and driving off.

“Taja? What are you doing here?” Lena asks.

Taja shrugs. “Blind date. Mom set it up. She wisely refused to give me the girl’s number so I couldn't cancel.” 

“Oh. Smart,” Lena grins as Taja rolls her eyes. “So, I take it you’re here to cancel personally?”

Taja smiles at Lena. “You know me too well. And you?”

“I’m meeting Mike.”

“Oh right. You mentioned that last night.”

“Yeah, he also wants steak.”

“Hmmm. Good choice. The steaks here are divine and they also have a great wine selection. Shall we?” Taja gestures to the door and they both stop at the host’s station.

“Dr. Cunningham. Ms. Luthor,” the host greets them with a slight tilt of his greying head and a wide smile.

“Hello. Are our tables ready?” Taja asks.

“Yes, Dr. Cunningham. And Ms. Luthor, Mr. Matthews and his guest are waiting for you at your table. Please follow me.”

Lena furrows her brow, but the host has already started walking towards the interior of the restaurant.

Nothing much has changed since she was last here. Although, to be fair, she wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings. It was kind of dark, exclusive, with a soft piano playing in the background, dark wood and leather chairs with matching tables. There are small lamps on every table, keeping them barely lit, just enough to enjoy the food. Looking around, at the posh décor, one would never guess there was also a bar in the basement.

But all she saw that night was Kara. She doesn’t even remember the wine they had because a few minutes later, they had moved to the basement and went from wine glasses to shot glasses.

The host gestures to her table and she’s even more surprised to find Kara there in her, simple, red, silk spaghetti strap blouse, favorite blazer, and black slacks, sitting opposite Mike in his usual sweater-blazer and chinos, both of whom are pointedly avoiding each other’s gaze.

“Kara?” Lena asks, unable to suppress the surprise in her tone.

“Dr. Cunningham?” Kara ignores Lena as she flashes an odd smile at Taja who smiles in return.

“Hello, Kara Danvers. How are you?” Taja asks, pulling a chair for Lena, right beside Kara. Lena murmurs a “Thank you”, observing the way Kara’s eyes turn cold as she looks at Taja.

“I—I’m fine. The pills you gave me are working great, by the way. Thank you for those,” Kara answers, her tone polite but closed-off, as if Kara’s holding something back.

Taja is about to respond when Mike cuts in.

“Sorry. Pills?” he asks, looking from Kara to Taja to Lena.

“For the morning sickness. Dr. Cunningham is my OB-GYN,” Kara answers, her tone clipped and cold.

“And you must be Mike Matthews,“ Taja turns to Mike with the same amused smile she always has.

“Hi,” Mike stands up, extending his hand in greeting. 

Lena clears her throat to catch Mike’s attention. As soon as Mike turns to face her, Lena shakes her head, hoping Mike gets the clue.

He doesn’t and so is left hanging as Taja merely returns the greeting with a short “Hello”, Mike’s arm seemingly not registering.

“So, I’ll leave you to your dinner,” Taja says, turning back to Kara and Lena before glancing behind her. “My date isn’t here yet which is not good. Kara Danvers, I’ll see you in a few weeks. Lena Luthor, I probably won’t be at the next board meeting, as usual. And it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mike Matthews.”

Before anyone else can respond, Taja turns and leaves.

“Rude,” Mike mutters as he sits back down, still staring at Taja’s retreating form.

“She doesn’t do handshakes,” Lena says.

“Is that like an ultra-rich person thing?” Kara asks.

“No, it’s probably a ‘Cunningham’ thing,” Mike replies and Lena can hear the acid in his tone.

“It’s a Taja thing. She doesn’t understand what handshakes are for and considers them needless,” Lena patiently explains. “Have you two ordered?” Lena asks to change the subject.

“No, we were waiting for you,” Kara replies. “Did Taja pick you up? Did you know she was going to be here, that's why you decided to have dinner here?”

Lena sits back and fully turns to Kara. “No. She saw me outside at the valet. She’s here on a blind date her mom set up.”

“I thought her mom is in Africa.”

Lena registers the same expression Kara had on the night before: the hardness in her features and the odd, quiet tone.

“Alice is… let’s say worse than my mother when it comes to her daughter’s love life,” Lena replies, smiling but this does nothing to lighten Kara’s expression.

“It was actually my idea to have dinner here,” Mike supplies with a wide smile. “I was thinking we could celebrate. So, I’m glad you accepted my invitation and joined us.”

“To be clear, I didn’t accept your invitation because you asked. I came here to join Lena for dinner,” Kara replies, her tone still quiet but colder and sharper.

“Listen—”

Mike gets cut off when a waiter appears and introduces himself, the menu, and the specials for the evening. They quietly spend the next few minutes staring at the menu before Mike gestures at the waiter to take their orders. They all take turns ordering.

“You’re not having wine?” Kara asks Lena as she hands the menu back to the waiter.

“No. I’m driving,” Lena shakes her head, handing her menu back too.

“That’s never stopped you before.”

Lena shrugs. “Maybe I want to live long enough to see my godchild. Or maybe I’m trying to be considerate since I know you won’t be having wine too for a while.”

“Oh. That’s right. Because you’re—” Mike begins to say but Kara ignores and cuts him off.

“Is that why the coffee this morning was decaf? Did you throw away all the normal coffee?” 

“No, I gave it to Jess.”

“You don’t have to do that…” Kara’s expression softens for the first time that evening.

“I want to,” Lena says and is distracted by the look on Mike’s face as he stares off to their right.

“Holy shit. Is that Taja’s date?” Mike mutters more to himself but loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Lena and Kara both turn to where Mike is staring, his jaw slack. Lena sees a tall, skinny, brunette in a revealing, strapless number saunter towards Taja. Lena notes the polite smile on Taja as the brunette sits down in front of her. A few words are exchanged and, not a minute later, the brunette stands and walks off in a huff leaving Taja with the same polite smile as she gestures to the waiter.

“That’s it? That’s the date?” Mike asks, still watching Taja.

“Taja couldn’t cancel the date by phone so she cancelled it in person. That’s why she’s here.” Lena says as she turns her attention back to their table, specifically to Kara who is still watching Taja with the odd expression she’s been wearing most of the night.

“She didn’t even give her a chance.” 

“I don’t see why we need to concern ourselves with someone else’s dating life,” Lena responds, now turning to Mike with a raised brow. “And besides, you said this is a celebratory dinner and you haven’t told us why.”

“Oh right,” Mike says, as if he did actually forget why they were there. He clears his throat. “So, I’m here to tell you that I’m ready to accept your friend’s offer for a bartending job.” He beams at Lena and Kara but his smile fades quickly when Kara’s expression doesn’t change. She doesn’t even seem to register what Mike said.

“Perfect. I’ll let Veronica know.” Lena pulls out her phone and begins typing.

There’s an awkward silence that falls on the table, only breaking when the waiter brings them their drinks, informing them that their meals will be out in a few more minutes. 

After a scattered muttering of “thanks”, Mike takes a generous gulp of his beer. “So, I also talked with Ms. Grant and I told her that I’ll be taking another job. That’s why I was in her office earlier. Today is my last official day at CatCo.” He looks expectantly at Kara who just hums.

“And you’re paying for this dinner, right?” Kara asks, her forefinger making a lazy circle as she gestures to the table.

“Uhmm… Well—”

“No, I got this,” Lena cuts in. “But Mike is definitely buying dinner with his first paycheck. Right, Mike?”

“Y—yes. Definitely. Anywhere you want,” Mike smiles at Kara. “As long as I can afford it,” he adds, sheepishly. He tries to get a laugh but quickly clears his throat when Kara looks decidedly unamused.

Instead, Kara begins peeling off her blazer, muttering something about feeling warm and sweaty. Mike offers to take her blazer and place it on the chair beside him but Kara ignores him and instead props it on the back of her chair.

Mike narrows his eyes.

“Is that… what is that on your shoulder? Is that a bite mark?”

Lena turns to look and immediately the memory of her trying to stifle a scream during her orgasm comes to the forefront of her mind and it feels like a bucket of ice water has just been poured on her. But Kara just shrugs Mike off. “Yeah. Lena bit me a few nights back.”

Mike turns to Lena, who is desperately hoping her expression is still neutral, in question but Kara continues. “I was distracting her from work and she got annoyed so she bit me.”

“What?”

Kara looks at Lena expectantly and Lena catches on. “Look, I had a lot to finish. I was also sleep deprived and half-drunk. Kara was being annoying and needy and trying to start a ridiculous tickle fight so I bit her. If I had known, at the time, you were pregnant, I wouldn’t have done it. Still, I should have apologized but I think I never did.”

“You don’t have to. I  _ was _ being needy and annoying.”

“Yeah, more needy than annoying, really. And I want to apologize. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s going to fade in a few days anyway. It’s not like it will scar or something.”

Mike shakes his head but his eyes are still on the dark mark on Kara’s shoulder. “You two are weird.”

“You have no idea,” Kara mutters.

Their dinner finally arrives and Lena and Mike fall into a comfortable exchange of their childhood misadventures. Mike tells the story of how Lena got so delirious with fever, she made Lex buy her a Totoro bed, threatening to die if he didn’t. 

“I watched Lex and some of the help struggle to build it while Lena slept through the entire thing. By the time they were done, Lena’s fever had broken and she felt better.” Mike says, laughing.

“In my defense, it was a bad case of flu and I had been asking for the bed since my fever started and everyone ignored me. It’s not my fault they bought the bed too late,” Lena says with a smirk.

Kara took a sip of her water before turning to Mike. “You didn’t even try to help?”

Mike smiled sheepishly. “I’d just be in the way, I think. And I was just there because mother was there to talk business with Lena’s dad.”

“Fun fact: that bed went to Taja probably because she didn’t want it to go to waste. She gave her obviously more expensive bed to Scarlet and kept the Totoro bed to herself,” Lena says, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Scarlet?” Mike asks.

“You’ve never met her. She’s Taja’s ‘Alfred’: butler, bodyguard, personal assistant, driver, chef...you get the idea.”

“Scarlet’s been with them when she was just a kid?” Kara raises a brow.

“Mhm. I don’t know much about her. I used to ask Taja but she’d just shrug and say ‘Scarlet is Scarlet’ as if that explains everything,”

“How long have you known Dr. Cunningham anyway?” Kara asks, staring intensely at Lena. 

“Ever since we were children, long before I met Mike. She was sickly and kind of a loner and Lionel would always tell me to play with her every time they’d come for a visit or vice versa. Also, whenever they’d have one of those yearly soirees, my job would be to keep Taja company so Lionel could monopolize John and Alice’s attention,” Lena answers. But as soon as she finishes saying this, Lena feels like she said the absolute worst thing to say because Kara narrows her eyes and her expression once again turns cold.

Mike, however, makes a small disgusted noise. “Ugh, yeah those parties are for like the ultra-elites. The Cunningham-approved people only.”

Lena shakes her head. “I bet you don’t even know why you hate her.”

Mike drops his knife and fork and wipes his mouth. “Oh, I do know why I hate her and her family. They’ve cockblocked us out of every critical business deal we’ve ever tried to make. Mom and Dad worked so hard but the Cunninghams were always in the way. We could have had so much more if it weren’t for them.”

Lena shakes her head. “Oh Mike… Is that what Rhea told you? Is that why you think you were never invited to any of their parties?”

Mike suddenly seems uncertain. “What do you mean?”

Lena hesitates. “It’s not my story to tell, but I can guarantee you, Rhea is lying to you. You should go ask her about what really happened.”

Mike takes another gulp of his beer and gestures to the waiter for a refill. “In case you’ve forgotten, my mom and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms. So, spill, Luthor.”

Lena scoffs. “Again, it’s not my story to tell. And neither is it Taja’s. Sorry, Mike,” Lena answers with an apologetic smile.

Mike is about to protest when Kara loudly puts her fork and knife down. “I’m done hearing about Dr. Cunningham. Can we talk about something else?”

Mike looks chastised but clears his throat and looks at Kara earnestly. “When are you planning to come home? I miss you.”

And therein lies another one of Lena’s problems. Mike genuinely loves Kara. He’s not the smartest guy but he has only ever had good intentions. Even when he told Kara he cannot deal with having a child at the moment, he was just being honest. 

Was it the right thing to say? Probably not. But it is the truth and Lena had to give Mike some points for it. 

Her biggest problem with Mike is that he just can’t seem to get it together. She’s known the guy almost as long as she’s known Taja and he’s always in some sort of bind… and Lena’s usually the one saving his ass. 

But when she introduced Kara to Mike, he suddenly decided he wanted to be just a little bit better. He stopped partying and begged Lena to get him a job where Kara worked. And while he struggled so much, was completely incompetent, and would have gotten fired a million times over if Cat Grant didn’t owe Lena a favor, Lena had to give him props for sticking with it as long as he did. She was even surprised he took the initiative to take on a few bartending shifts to supplement his income. 

But now they are at a crossroads, Mike may finally be growing a spine and putting his foot down, insisting that at the very least, he is not ready to be a father. Kara, however, is a different story. She’s always been stubborn and sticks to her guns. Lena knows she’s already made up her mind about the baby and wouldn't be backing down either.

Suddenly, Lena feels like she’s witnessing a fight she’s not even supposed to be a part of.

“What do you mean? I come home every night with Lena,” Kara answers, her tone flat, her cold eyes staring back at Mike.

“You know what I mean, babe. We need to talk about—” Mike gestures at him and Kara, “— _ us. _ Preferably somewhere private.”

Lena gets the clue and begins to stand when Kara places a firm hand on top of hers. Lena glances at the hand and then at Kara who looks halfway between angry and pleading. Her blue eyes are stormy as she stares back at Lena who sits back down. As soon as Lena does, she turns her attention to Mike.

“Lena’s not going anywhere. She has as much right to hear whatever you have to say.”

Lena looks at Mike with an expression that she hopes would convey just how sorry she is. But Mike’s shoulders sag and he draws in a long breath. “Fine. I know I said I’m not ready to be a father. And I meant it at the time. But babe, I’m willing to change. See? I took Lena’s offer for a job and it’s gonna be a full time one. The pay isn’t that great and the hours are longer but I’m going to work at it and it’s going to be in some high class establishment so the tips are going to be enough.”

Kara doesn’t say anything but continues to stare at Mike so he proceeds.

“I just really want you home, babe. I miss you and it’s just not the same without you.” Mike’s voice is quiet and earnest and Lena’s heart almost breaks for him. In contrast, Kara regards him coldly. Her earlier odd expression turns into one of quiet, controlled, anger… a sight Lena is unfortunately familiar with.

“And what about the baby?” Kara asks.

Mike frowns, as if not understanding the question. He hesitates for a second before answering. “I’m still not ready for it, not at the moment. But I’m willing to learn how to be a father. I have nine months to prepare… and—”

“Do you know who hates the idea of having children?” Kara cuts in, and before Mike could respond, she answers her own question. “Lena.”

Mike glances at Lena who is now wishing the floor would just swallow her up. However, Kara’s hand is still on her and it anchors her to the ground… and on the table.

“When I told her about my pregnancy, without hesitating, she promised to help me out, to be there with me. She is the last person I thought of ever committing to a child, and yet I didn’t need to ask for her help. She gladly offered it.”

Lena knows this is not entirely accurate. When Kara first told her about the pregnancy, she didn’t know what to say so she stalled for time to get a clearer head. But when her head was finally clearer, her heart betrayed her and took over, promising Kara something Lena never even considered before that day.

And then her mother got into the mix and it’s been confusing ever since… but all Lena knows is that she will be whatever Kara needs her to be.

Mike, however, seems confused by all this and doesn’t know what to say. And it’s not like Kara was letting him get a word in anyway.

“Do you know who works a minimum of twelve hours a day and still has time to look after me?” Kara pauses just long enough for Mike to start opening his mouth before she interrupts him again. “Lena”.

“Do you know—” Kara starts again but Mike finally explodes and slams the table with an open palm. His whole body is tense and he clenches his fists.

Through gritted teeth, he says, “I get it. I’m not perfect. I’m not Le—”

“No, you still don’t get it, Mike.” Kara’s grip on Lena’s hand tightens so that Lena suspects it’s going to leave a mark, but she doesn’t say anything. She can see the fury in Kara’s eyes and the vein in her forehead popping, a clear sign of Kara’s restraint. It is only then that Lena understands. Kara isn’t holding Lena down to anchor Lena.

Kara is holding on to Lena as a tether.

“ _ Lena _ isn’t my boyfriend.  _ You are _ .  _ Lena _ isn’t the parent of my child.  _ You are _ . And yet,  _ she _ doesn’t need nine months to be a parent to my child and a partner to me. She’s been doing that for the past five days… but good on you for setting yourself a deadline before you can commit to being a father.”

Silence falls on their table and Lena is suddenly aware of the soft music wafting in the air, the clinking of glasses and the hushed discussions and laughter around them. She’s also aware that Kara is still gripping her hand.

Their fight wasn’t really loud. Lena doubts anyone even heard anything except when Mike slammed his palm on the table… and yet it’s as if the moment Kara stopped talking, the world shifted back into focus.

Mike’s sigh breaks the silence. His posture relaxes and for the first time that evening, he looks defeated, tired, and about to fold in on himself. “I’m not Lena. I will never be Lena. But I love you, Kara.”

Kara doesn’t respond but waves at the waiter with her free hand, motioning for the bill.

Mike doesn’t even try to fight back anymore. He just sits there, sullen and dejected and again, Lena feels bad for him. She knows she needs to talk to Kara about this but, judging by the way Kara hasn’t let her grip on Lena’s hand go, Kara’s not in the right frame of mind to accept a bit of criticism… or logic.

“Hi,” the waiter approaches their table with a friendly smile that seems so out of place, considering Mike’s defeated expression and Kara’s simmering rage. “Your bill is already settled.”

Lena frowns at the waiter. “How?”

“Dr. Cunningham left us instructions to include your table on her tab,” the waiter helpfully supplied.

Lena feels the impossible as Kara’s hands tighten further and she’s now one hundred percent sure that she’s gonna see bruises on her wrist in a few minutes.

“Please don’t do that. We’ll pay,” Lena says, reaching for her purse with her free hand.

The waiter smiles at her apologetically. “Unfortunately, Dr. Cunningham is co-owner of this restaurant, which means she’s our boss, which means—”

“I get it,” Lena says, putting her purse back down. “Thank you. But could you tell the valet to ready my car please?” 

The waiter nods and is about to leave when Mike stops him.

“Actually,” Mike says suddenly, “You two go ahead. I’m sure you both have an early day tomorrow. I’ll stay for—” and he points to his empty beer glass. The waiter understands and bows out.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks and Mike just nods in answer. “You have cab money?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me, Lena. I’ll—uhh—I promise to text you when I get home.”

Lena nods and she turns to Kara who finally lets go of her hand to stand. She takes her blazer and drapes it over Lena who tilts her head in question.

“It's a bit chilly tonight, your blouse is thin and you forgot your jacket this morning. I know how easily you get cold.,” Kara’s voice is still icy, but her expression has now gone back to what it was in the beginning of this strange dinner.

It’s true. She had been so out of it this morning that she was already at L-Corp by the time she remembered her jacket.

“Yes, but I’m not the one wearing a spaghetti strap,” Lena replies but makes no move to give the blazer back. It is warm and soft and smells faintly of Kara’s perfume.

“It’s fine. You know I’m always like a million degrees anyway.”

Lena doesn’t say anything back but looks at Mike who is watching as their plates get taken away.

“Kara, go wait in the car. I’ll be with you in a sec, I just need to give—”

“He doesn’t deserve those forms that Dr. Cunningham gave us for him. Don’t give it to him.” Kara says but doesn’t wait for Lena to respond. She walks towards the exit and doesn’t look back.

Lena watches Kara’s retreating figure and as soon as she’s out the door, she turns to Mike who is now tracing invisible patterns on the table, now clear of all their plates except for Mike’s beer glass.

“I know I’m gonna be in trouble but here—” Lena hands over the manila envelope meant for Mike. “I’m really sorry, Mike.”

“I thought she’d at least appreciate the effort that I’m trying to put in,” Mike says quietly, staring at the cold, amber liquid in front of him “I’m really not ready to be a father, Lena. And it’s so unfair that she compares me to you, of all people…”

“I’ll talk to her,” Lena promises, reaching out to pat Mike gently on the shoulder.

“You’re really gonna get in trouble then,” Mike responds with a sad smile.

Lena scoffs. “I’m already in trouble. I think I can handle it. Good night, Mike. And please text me when you’re home.”

Mike doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look at Lena, preferring to mull over his beer. His only response is a slight nod before Lena walks away.

~-~

“Say it,” Kara mutters quietly on the drive back.

Lena sighs. “You were rude and unfair to Mike. The guy is actually trying.”

Kara shakes her head. Her expression is turning icy again but Lena doesn’t care anymore. She knows Kara is in a fighting mood and while Lena usually tolerates Kara’s mood swings, that dinner was different. Kara looked like she had been rearing for a fight from the start.

“You don’t understand, Lena. We’ve had a lot of fights. But when we talk about it, he does this thing where he pretends to be deferential and backs down to lure me back in. In the end, he will still get his way. But he’s not gonna win against our Little Hatchling,” Kara says, quietly seething in the passenger seat.

“But did you really have to be so rude to him? Did you really have to embarrass him in front of me?”

Kara heaves a sigh. “He cornered me at lunch, called me out in front of everyone and said he had a surprise for me if I would allow him to take me out to dinner. He said this in front of everyone at the breakroom, Lena. So of course, they all looked at me, expecting a response. I had to say yes. He comes out looking like a sappy, gooey romantic and I’m supposed to be the luckiest girl in the world.”

Lena is quiet. At the back of her mind, she knows that Mike is capable of being that kind of idiot. She’s seen him flirt and subtly manipulate women into going out with him. She’s called him out on it, but he keeps insisting that it’s all just for fun. And when he got together with Kara, he promised Lena he would retire his old ways. And like the idiot she is, Lena believed him. So, she never considered that Mike would use the same tactics on Kara.

“He is a completely different person than what people know him to be. But he’s afraid of you. He’s afraid of losing your support. He thinks he can come out of this smelling like roses when he does that big deferential spiel in front of you. So, yes, Lena… I needed to embarrass him, to call him out on his bullshit.”

It is Lena’s turn to sigh. “Has he always been like this?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, not in the beginning. Everything was fine and he was sweet. But of course, I’m not the richest person on the planet and I can’t support the two of us—hell, I can barely support myself—so I told him he needed to find a job, and then we had that argument when he threatened to leave me. When I came back, he asked where I was and I told him I was with you. And then something—I don’t know what—snapped in his brain, maybe. And he suddenly went all submissive and sorry and he was back to being his sweet self again.”

Lena is piecing together everything now and she’s getting just a little bit angrier. She feels used and abused and she grips the wheel to steady her breathing. “He came to me, not long after that, begging to get him a job at CatCo, to be with you.”

“Hah,” Kara’s laugh is mirthless. “He only wanted to keep watch over me. He gets jealous easily. He suspects I’m lying to him every time I walk out on arguments and tell him I was with you. He still thinks I’m having an affair with someone in the office and that I was going to that guy’s apartment whenever we’re having an argument. Even the way he looked at the bite mark, earlier, I’m sure he thinks we were both lying. Technically, we were... But he doesn’t have the balls to call you a liar even though in his head he is sure that you’re just covering for me.”

“Kara, I—” Lena begins to say but Kara cuts her off.

“The worst part is, he’s got everyone I know wrapped around his fingers. He just has to give them his boyish smile and that sob story about getting kicked out and they give him a pass. But I’m tired, Lena. I’m tired of giving him a chance and letting him take over my life. I love him…but it’s just… And who’s going to believe me?”

Lena turns to Kara. Her features are still hard and angry but there’s relief there too, as if a ton of weight has been lifted from her.

Lena reaches out a hand to her friend and Kara takes it.

“Hey. I believe you. I really wish you had told me sooner, but I believe you. You know that right? I’m always gonna be on your side,” Lena says, squeezing Kara’s hand slightly before having to let go to place her hand back on the stick shift.

“Do you promise?” Kara’s voice is suddenly small, vulnerable, and familiar.

“I promise. I will never leave you… _ the two of you _ . You’ll see,” Lena says, anticipating Kara’s next words.

For the first time that evening, Kara smiles, wiping out all the hardness and the anger on her face. She leans her head on Lena’s shoulder and takes a deep breath.

“Hey, Lena?”

Lena hums in question.

“I know I asked to stay until Friday, but can I apply for an extension?” 

Lena barks out a short laugh. “How long will you be staying then?”

“Indefinitely.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I'll be able to write a more cohesive dinner scene than this. I tried to write it as best as I can and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. But I know it can be better and one day it will.
> 
> So, Lena's still confused, Kara's still acting weird around Taja, Mike is an asshole and Taja's oblivious to all this.
> 
> Fun, right?
> 
> I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: @TheLazyBam where I let you know that yes, taking a bath is included in my daily to-do list just so I can cross off one item everyday. ^___^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> Sorry it's been too long. But know that I appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> This one is going to be a bit of a mess because people are messy and confusing and all too human.
> 
> It's also unbeta-ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy?

_“Lena, I am at my wit’s end.”_ Veronica Sinclair’s rough contralto greets her at the other end of the line. Lena is tempted to pull out her Bluetooth earpiece. She has an idea why Veronica is calling, and Lena suspects she’s not going to like it. _“It’s been three weeks and I’ve never heard my people complain about someone this much. And I gave him my nicest, sweetest, dumbest manager for the morning shift, just as you asked.”_

Lena sighs and leans back on her office chair. “Is he on shift right now?”

_“Let me check.”_ Pause _“Yes, he’s on till eight. Why?”_

Lena taps on her tablet and brings up her schedule. “Can you send him to the manager’s office at five. I’ll talk to him. But don’t tell him I’m coming. Make up some sort of excuse, but just… don’t spook him.”

She hears Veronica mumble something and then, _“Yeah. Sure, I’ll get right on that. Seriously though, Lena. I’m not even sure why you put up with him at this point.”_

“He’s going through—”

_“Oh no, Lena. You don’t get to do that with me. That shit might have floated with Cat Grant, but not me. So, what does he have on you that you’re bending over backwards for him?”_

Lena hesitates. “He’s an old friend.”

She hears Veronica groan. _“You’re loyal to a fault. That’s great. I respect that. But at one point, you have to cut him off. He’s weighing you down. Do you honestly think he’s gonna stick his neck out for you if you ever need him to?”_

“I’m not really doing this for him as a quid pro quo deal. Friends don’t do that.”

_“Friends don’t take huge favors for granted either.”_ She hears Veronica sigh. _“Listen, I like you, Lena. You’re a good person. But everyone’s got limits. So, should you.”_

“Thanks, Veronica. I’ll talk to him and update you. Thanks for calling.”

She hears Veronica grunt and the call disconnects.

Which takes Lena from one hell to the next.

“I take it that’s Veronica Sinclair,” Lillian says, before sipping her tea.

“Mother, I really don’t need the judgment right now.” Lena pulls the earpiece off and rubs her forehead.

“I’m not judging, Lena. Besides, I’m sure she’s already talked your ear off.” Lillian is on the couch, relaxed, having tea, and browsing through her phone.

“I’ve already forgotten what you’re here for,” Lena responds.

“That’s because I never told you. I just stopped by, asked tea from Jess and sat on your couch. It’s the privilege of being your mother,” Lillian answered with a smile. Lena rolls her eyes but smiles in return before bringing her attention back to the paper she was working on before Lillian walked in and Veronica called.

“So, why _are_ you here?” Lena asks without looking up. She hears the clinking of china.

“Scarlet is dropping by with something for Legal, then she’s picking me up for lunch with Alice and Taja.”

Lena’s head snaps up. “Alice is back in the country?”

“Not for long, I suspect. Apparently, Taja’s mad at her.”

“I might have an idea why,” Lena smirks and Lillian looks up at Lena with narrowed eyes. “We ran into Taja a few weeks back. She was on a date that Alice set up. Alice refused to give her the girl’s number so Taja was forced to show up and cancel personally.”

“Oh. Yes, I suppose that will do it,” Lillian nods. “You said ‘we’? Who were you with?”

“Kara and Mike.”

“And how are the two lovebirds?”

Lena looks at her mother for a second but doesn’t answer. Instead, she puts her head down and continues to work. She knows it’s in vain. She knows her mother isn’t about to let it go. Still, she hopes she will.

Lillian doesn’t, of course.

“Is Kara still staying with you?”

Lena raises her head to look at Lillian but says nothing.

“Is she finally breaking up with Mike?”

Lena shrugs. “They had an argument and on our way home, Kara confessed that Mike has been manipulative, possessive and jealous. He also suspects that Kara is cheating on him with someone from work. He thinks I’m covering up for Kara but won’t confront me about it. He’s afraid to lose his only lifeline.”

“And he doesn’t know that Kara is cheating on him with you,” Lillian says, stirring her tea.

“Yes.”

It’s the first time Lena has openly admitted to it and it occurs to her that she really doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“And how long will you play the mistress?”

Lena doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t need to. It isn’t so much a question but an observation of Lena’s sorry state. And she hears that tone again.

“I know you’re already tired of me saying this, but I really do want you to be happy, Lena. I may have been an absentee mother, but I have always looked out for you and I’ve never seen you happier than when you are with Kara.” Lillian pauses to drink. “But I’m afraid you’re playing a very difficult game and I’d really rather not see you get hurt.”

“Then don’t look, Mother.”

She sees Lillian about to say something when Jess enters with a knock, tiny compared to the towering figure of Scarlet, behind her, in a white tux and long dark hair in a tight ponytail.

“Sorry to bother but—” and Jess turns to gesture at Scarlet who bends at her waist to bow.

“She’s with me, Jess.” Lillian says as she places her teacup back on the coffee table and gathers her things. “And I don’t know what mountains you must move, but clear Lena’s Saturday. I’m spending it with her and Ms. Danvers.”

Lillian moves without waiting for either Lena or Jess to react, dragging Scarlet with her out of Lena’s office.

“Uhmm, Lena?” Jess asks, her voice uncertain.

“Clear it. Move everything to either Friday or Tuesday and send them my apologies.” Lena rubs at her temple. “And kindly get me an aspirin.”

_Ronnie’s_ is one of Sinclair’s first bars. Lena has never really been in it, but it’s done well since opening and since it’s within National City’s Commercial District, it tends to be open from 10 am to 3 am. Its back-office entrance is in the alley behind the bar, so Lena had to park her car a couple of blocks away. Still, she makes it with about ten minutes to spare and is greeted and let in by the manager.

“Ms. Sinclair told me you wouldn’t be here till 5 pm, so I’m sorry if my office is a bit of a mess.” He nervously introduced himself as Harry Gordon, “No relation to the one in Gotham”, and is currently clearing his desk of folders and papers. He is tiny, twitchy, and balding.

His office is a quaint, 7 ft x 10 ft room filled on one side by shelves of haphazardly arranged boxes, possibly containing journals and folders, and the other side with awards and autographed pictures of celebrities. There is a small, brown pleather couch with cigarette burns on the armrest, just below the celebrity pictures. His desk, propped on one leg by a book, has a couple of pictures of what Lena assumes must be his family and their dogs, and a thin, sleek laptop that looks oddly out of place among the chaos of the table. His chair is definitely one of the dining chairs in the bar. The whole office smells of stale coffee and mint.

“Please, Mr. Gordon, I won’t be here long. Don’t worry yourself too much. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a bit of privacy beforehand.” Lena says evenly. She has no plans on sitting down anywhere anyways. One, because she doesn’t intend to stay long, and two, because she doesn’t want the stale office smell to stick to her.

“Would you like anything to drink? We have coffee—”

“I’m good, Mr. Gordon.”

“Please, call me Harry.”

Lena simply smiles and Harry begins to exit. “I’ll have someone send Mike in at exactly 5 pm,” he says, before closing the door.

As soon as the door closes, Lena dials Kara’s phone.

“Hey, what time will you be going to Alex’s?”

_“I still have a ton to finish and Alex and Kelly are just getting dinner started so probably around 6:30.”_ Kara’s voice is tired but excited.

“I’ll have a car waiting for you at 6:30 then.”

_“No, I’ll take a cab. I already agreed to you picking me up later.”_

Lena sighs. It was worth a try. “Fine. But at least let me know when you’re leaving and—”

_“And when I get there… yes, mom.”_

Lena laughs _._ “And when you want me to pick you up.”

_“Right. Kelly’s making lasagna. Do you want me to pack some for you?”_

“We both know the only reason you’re asking is so you can ask for extras.”

_“But they’re soooo good. Seriously. Ugh, my mouth is watering just thinking about them…”_

“In that case, pack as much as you can and we can reheat them for lunch, tomorrow. I have a meeting near CatCo and I can drop by for lunch after.”

_“Good idea! Listen, I wanna talk some more but I really need to finish up.”_

“Sure, I’ll pick you up later.”

_“See ya!”_

“Bye.”

Lena disconnects the call and checks the new emails that have just gone in. She reads through them quickly, marking some for her attention later.

“Harry, they said you wanted—oh. Lena?” Mike’s expression when he opens the door quickly turns from smug confidence to worry. “What are you doing here?”

Lena puts her hand up then gestures Mike to the couch.

“Kara’s fine, thanks for asking.” Lena closes the door as soon as Mike has sat down. “I won’t be here long either. I just need to tell you that this is the last job that I’m helping you with. You promised you wanted this but there hasn’t been a day since you started that Veronica Sinclair isn’t either sending me an email or a text or calling me with complaints from your managers and coworkers.”

Mike wrings his hand and stares at the floor.

“You are always late, hungover, and getting into fights with customers or your coworkers. I know you’re going through a lot, but I cannot excuse your behavior for too long. And on top of everything else, I received a call from Taja that you were rude to Scarlet when she picked up the forms I asked you to fill in. Mike, I—”

Mike stands up, eyes wide in anger. “So, you’re all against me now? And Taja’s driver is lying. Kara’s left me and I know she’s cheating on me. I don’t even know if that child is mine. And now you’re also siding with Taja? I thought we were friends!”

Lena’s voice does not waver. Nor does it increase in volume like Mike’s. But she can feel the frustration running down her spine. “Taja was in the limo, Mike! She heard what you said to Scarlet. And we _are_ friends. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be doing this much for you. I thought you’d at least learn something from working for Cat Grant. You have no idea how much I had to field off her calls until she finally gave up on you and relegated you to menial tasks. She had high hopes for you, Mike. But you pulled the impossible and you made Cat Grant give up.”

“So that’s it? You’re giving up on me because your business partners are pressuring you?”

Lena scoffs. “Mike, don’t try to gaslight me. You can lie, manipulate and gaslight everyone, _including my best friend_ , but don’t you dare pull that stunt on me.”

Mike’s shoulders sag as he sighs. His entire demeanor changes from aggression to submission. “I’m trying, Lena. I just—this life—I’m not cut out for this.”

“For this? For what exactly?”

“When I told my mom she’s not going to have any say in my life anymore, I meant just in the people I dated and what I wanted to do with my life. I didn’t think she would actually cut me off… I don’t know how to do any of this,” Mike answers, frustration and anger dripping in his voice as he gestures to everything around him.

“You’ve never had to do anything for the last few years. Kara pays half the rent of your apartment and she shoulders all the other utilities. She took care of you the best she could with what little she has, and you repay her kindness with this half-ass attempt at a domestic life.” Lena crosses her arms or on her chest to hide their shaking.

“She’s cheating on me with another man!”

“Stop changing the subject. Pull yourself together. I’m not helping you anymore. I’ve told Veronica to treat you like any other employee. No more special considerations. You are on your own now.” Lena straightens herself and moves towards the door when Mike blocks her.

“Please don’t do this, Lena.”

“Get out of my way, Mike.”

Mike steps forward and tries to reach out to Lena but Lena quickly steps aside.

“Please, Lena… I can’t do this without you.”

“Now is as good a time as any to learn.”

She steps out of the office and closes the door without looking back.

“Lena, I’m going ahead. Do you need anything else before I go?” Jess checks in on her one last time before going home.

“I’m good, Jess. Thanks.”

“Okay. Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t.”

It’s Wednesday and they know that, so far over the last few weeks, it’s the only day that Lena stays late in the office. Any other day of the week, Lena leaves at 5:30 PM and conducts business at home.

Wednesday, after all, is Sister’s Night.

Kara tried to rope her in, told her Mike used to go with her too, but Lena insisted that it is Kara’s day with Alex, and she doesn’t need to be there. It’s good for Kara to have at least one healthy, functional, relationship, after all. Everything around her is so messed up and Alex is the only good and proper thing in her life. Lena would never dare get in between that.

She doesn’t feel the passing of time as she buries herself, and her thoughts, in work and soon her phone is ringing. She looks at the time—8:30 PM.

“Kara?” she says as soon as she attaches her earpiece.

_“I took a cab. Please come home.”_

She can hear the familiar tremble in Kara’s voice and Lena sighs.

“Okay. I’m packing up. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Do you need anything?” Lena tries to keep her voice steady as she hurriedly gathers her things.

_“Just you.”_ Kara’s voice is distant and small, too familiar.

“Okay. Will you let me know when you’re home?”

_“I will.”_

“Do you want me to stay on the line?” Lena is already in the elevator, willing it to go faster.

_“No. Yes. I—I don’t know.”_

Lena closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_“No.”_

The way Kara’s voice suddenly turns cold sends chills down Lena’s spine. By instinct, her body tenses but she wills herself to calm down.

“Okay, well, I’m almost at my car. I’ll be home in twenty minutes.”

_“Okay.”_

Kara disconnects the call and Lena revs up her car and drives out of her private parking lot and into the busy traffic of National City.

Seventeen minutes later, Lena throws open the door to her apartment. She’s been trying to call Kara but she wasn’t answering.

“Kar—”

Lena barely has time to close the door when she feels her body slam against it, warm breath on her neck, needy hands somehow already under her blouse, travelling up, up, and grasping at her breasts before pushing her bra up and giving another rough squeeze. She hisses but this only encourages the body against her.

She’s aware of her bags dropping on the floor but the hands on her are now travelling down and behind her, grasping at the hem of her skirt, feeling for the zipper that is inevitably found and pulled down, allowing the skirt to drop and pool at Lena’s feet.

“Kara…” Lena sighs, relishing at the warmth of Kara’s body on her.

“I need you,” Kara mutters as she proceeds to unbutton Lena’s blouse, kissing her way down. Lena squirms and gasps, spreading her legs wide to accommodate Kara who kneels in front of her. Lena looks down and in the darkness all she could focus on is the tiny glint of light in Kara’s eyes.

“You won’t ever leave us, right?” Kara asks, looking up at Lena, the all-too-familiar tone Kara uses gripping Lena’s heart. Before she can answer, however, Kara’s mouth is on her core, tongue and teeth playing with her clit and Lena’s knees almost buckle.

Lena gasps and tries her best to stay upright but Kara stops, causing Lena to groan. “Lena?”

“I promise. I promise. Please—don’t stop,” Lena answers in a hurry and Kara obliges, returning to her ministrations as Lena rapidly loses her ability to think. Kara’s mouth is hot and greedy and all Lena can do is look down at Kara and grab at her hair, wordlessly urging her to go deeper, faster.

Kara obliges, of course. The tighter Lena grabs at Kara’s golden tresses, the faster Kara goes until, soon enough, Lena is barreling through her first orgasm, eyes shut, mouth open and gasping for breath.

Lena barely has time to catch her breath when Kara stands up and kisses her. It is messy, needy, forceful, and desperate. Kara’s hands are roving, possessive, and rough and Lena surrenders to all of it.

And then Kara stops.

She steps back and stares at Lena with strange, mournful eyes.

“Kara?” Lena asks, softly, as if she’s afraid to break the spell that Kara seems to be under.

“I’m hurting you.” Kara’s voice is hollow, her eyes roving Lena’s near naked figure.

Lena furrows her brows and takes a small step forward but Kara steps back.

“Wait there,” she murmurs before running off to their bedroom.

And it’s not as if Lena has a choice, she’s still reeling from what happened, confused by the sudden turn of events that by the time Kara returns, she almost didn’t register the bathrobe Kara drapes on her.

There is a certain tenderness in Kara’s movement as she wraps her arm around Lena’s waist, leading her to their bedroom. It feels almost apologetic.

“Kara? What is happening?” Lena asks, shrugging Kara off just before they reach their bedroom. Kara takes a step back her eyes not meeting Lena’s

Slices of moonlight are filtering through the high windows of Lena’s apartment and Kara, set against this backdrop, looks more haunted.

“I’m hurting you,” Kara repeats with the same hollow inflection.

“No, you’re not, Kara. I—”

“Stop defending me, Lena.” Kara insists, taking another step back.

“Okay, but at least help me understand what’s happening,” Lena says and when Kara didn’t respond, she continues. “Because I just had a pretty good orgasm by the door and suddenly— _this_.” She gestures to herself and then to Kara.

It is almost imperceptible, this whisper that came from Kara. “Please don’t leave.”

“Kara, I’m not going to leave you. I promised, didn’t I?”

When Kara raises her eyes to look at Lena, all Lena saw was fear.

“But you will. Like everyone, you will leave me— _us._ They all promised the same thing but then they leave.”

Kara is tiny and hunched over and lost in her own world, her voice small and distant. Lena slowly, carefully walks over to her. She feels Kara resist for a moment as Lena wraps her arms around her, but that moment passes and Kara folds in.

“I’m not like everyone,” Lena whispers. “I will not leave you. _I cannot leave you._ ”

She tightens her hold on Kara and Lena feels the warm tears on her shoulder, drop by drop.

“Everybody leaves me,” she hears Kara murmur.

“Not me,” Lena answers, gently rubbing small circles on Kara’s back. “I promised to take care of you and the Little Hatchling, didn’t I? And have I ever broken a promise?”

“They promised they wouldn’t leave me anymore. And when they did, they promised they would come back. They never do. They never did.”

“Who promised you that, Kara?” Lena leans slightly away to get a better look at Kara who stares back at her with a confused look, as if she’s not actually sure what she’s talking about.

“Alex is leaving for Midvale next month,” Kara says, looking down. “They’re assigning her there indefinitely and Kelly is going with her.”

Lena doesn’t say anything. There’s nothing she could say anyway. So instead, she pulls Kara to their bedroom and lets her sit on the edge of the bed. She turns on the lamps, casting a warm glow all over the room.

She kneels in front of Kara and cups the blonde’s face. She searches and waits. Their dynamic is broken, and she needs Kara to pull it together. Normally, Kara would fuck her brains out first but tonight, Kara’s confused, and Lena knows she can’t do anything except to wait.

So, she does.

Eventually, the confusion behind Kara’s eyes shifts into something Lena is much more prepared for and so much more used to: Anger and Sadness.

With Kara, they always come as a pair. She’s only ever sad when she’s angry. And she’s only ever angry when she’s sad.

“Bed. Now,” Kara murmurs.

Lena doesn’t wait. She stands, shrugs the bathrobe off her, kicks her shoes off and crawls to the middle of the bed. Before she even knows what’s happening, Kara is already on top of her, mouth needy and hands wandering. As she begins her meticulous travel downwards, Lena hears her murmur ”Mine” over and over again so she whispers “Yours” just as softly. She’s not sure if Kara hears it. She’s only sure that it is true.

She feels Kara’s little nips and bites and she waits for the inevitable mad possession that takes over Kara but it never comes. Instead, Kara is slow, still as possessive and greedy as always, but there’s a certain kind of temperedness in her movement, a deliberate slowness so that when she finally pushes in two fingers inside Lena, it hits just as deep, just as good, but not as rough.

Kara sets a hard and fast pace, but it is interspersed with gentle kisses, soft proclamations of who exactly owns Lena’s body, assurances that Kara is there, and that Lena is safe.

It is uncharacteristically sweet and kind.

If Lena lets her thoughts stray for a second, she might even think Kara is making love to her. But that’s hardly possible and she refuses to consider it.

And when Lena’s orgasm comes, Kara is there to prolong it, pulling it out of her in the most excruciatingly delicious way possible so that Lena is left shaking. Kara, however, is quick to gather her in her arms and she lets Lena come down softly from her high.

When Lena glances up, the look that Kara gives her is one she hasn’t seen before. And it frightens her that she has no idea what it means.

She sees Kara is about to say something when she holds up a finger to Kara’s lips.

“Don’t,” Lena says in a whisper. “Whatever it is you’re going to say, don’t say it.”

Kara nods and instead kisses Lena gently on the forehead.

“I’m kind of annoyed that you’re still fully dressed though, and I’ve already had two mind-numbing orgasms,” Lena says after a few minutes. Kara has been silent meanwhile, tracing circles on the small of Lena’s back and playing with the baby hair at the back of Lena’s neck.

She feels, more than hears, Kara scoff. “I didn’t know there’s a rule against doling out orgasms when one is still fully clothed. Because if there is, I know for a fact you’ve also broken that rule too many times. Or should I remind you of all the times you fucked me in your office bathroom?”

Lena hums and burrows deeper into Kara. “Yeah but that’s different. We’re at our home, our bedroom. There should be a rule that orgasms are only allowed when both parties are lacking at least three articles of clothing, and definitely no shoes.”

“ _Our home. Our Bedroom,_ ” Kara echoes. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Lena nods and her voice dips low. “Because now, I’m taking you to _our_ bathroom where I’m going to fuck you senseless and then we’re going to shower before heading to _our_ kitchen where I will grab us something to eat.”

There’s a deep rumble that emanates from somewhere inside Kara and Lena feels Kara’s hold on her tighten just a little bit. “But I’m not hungry.”

“Oh, you will be.”

Lena groans awake.

She hears Kara moving about in their kitchen. Her thighs, arms and neck are sore but she’s not about to complain.

Kara was different last night. Just as insatiable and as needy as ever, but there’s something different. She can’t say if it’s good or bad and, honestly, Lena’s not even sure if she wants to deal with it right now.

But she knows Kara enough to anticipate that an explanation is coming soon.

And it comes, of course, with breakfast.

“Mother’s coming on Saturday,” Lena says over breakfast. “She demands to see you. She ordered Jess to clear my Saturday so I suppose she’ll be here for lunch and dinner.”

Kara nods, not looking up. She takes a spoonful of her porridge and immediately pushes it away. Instead, she reaches over to the other side of the table and pulls Lena’s bowl of oatmeal over to her and hums in appreciation.

“Hey!” Lena protests, half-heartedly. It’s already a thing. Kara wakes up wanting a specific thing for breakfast, usually something salty and greasy, cooks it, and inevitably makes Lena eat it as she opts for Lena’s oatmeal instead. It never fails. Lena has had to double her workout regime and it’s only been a month.

The upside is that she can now practically pin Kara to the wall with just her arms, which is exactly what she did last night while they were showering together and the memory of it brings a pleasant buzz to her core.

“We have an appointment with Taja at 10 am on Saturday. Is Lillian coming with us?” Kara asks.

Lena plays around with the porridge for a little bit. She hadn’t considered asking her mother.

“Do you want her to?”

Kara shrugs. “She’s paying for it.”

“Okay, I’ll ask her later.”

There is a lull where Lena knows Kara is just gathering her thoughts. And soon enough—

“Lena…” Kara starts, hesitates, and sighs. “I—I’m sorry about last night.”

“Hmm? Which part?” Lena asks. She has an idea, but Lena finds that it’s always best to just wait and let Kara lay it all out.

“I know I was acting strange last night but I thought… everybody’s leaving me and maybe—what if I follow Alex? What if I don’t allow myself to be left behind this time?”

Lena feels like someone just pulled her heart from her chest and squeezed it. She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t move. She hardly breathes. She just stares at Kara who refuses to meet her gaze.

“So, I think I’m just going to move to Midvale too. I’m sure Eliza will be happy to have me back and I can find a job there,” Kara says. Her voice is shaky in the way that suggests that she’s still convincing herself that this is a good idea.

“When did you decide this?” Lena asks and she sees Kara almost flinch. She didn’t mean for her tone to come out so cold, but it does and there’s no taking it back.

“Last night, after I took you by the door. I—I saw you and you were half-naked and your things were on the floor and it was like… something in me snapped. That’s what I’ve been doing to you for the longest time. Just taking you whenever I want, whenever I’m angry, whenever I need to vent, and I leave you to pick-up the pieces afterwards. And the worst part is… the worst part is you do. You pick up the pieces and clean up after me and I get to pretend that everything is back to normal,” Kara says, still looking at the half-eaten bowl in front of her. Her shoulders are slumped forward, almost as if she’s trying to make herself small.

“And you think that’s hurting me?” Lena asks. She manages to even her tone.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’ve stopped going out on dates when we started sleeping together—”

Lena wants to say that it’s technically not true. She’s stopped dating long before they started having sex. She’s stopped dating the moment she realized that no one was ever going to be her Kara.

“—and you haven’t done anything for yourself. You’re always either working or doing something for me or Mike. But if I’m gone, you’re free to do things for yourself. You can date Taja, if you want.”

Kara is almost out of breath when she’s done and Lena—

“So, you want me to date Taja, is all I’m getting.”

Lena manages a smirk as she watches Kara’s eyes grow wide. She feels nothing now, thankfully, only this cold, emptiness in her chest. But that’s always been there.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kara asks.

Lena shrugs. “You want an out. You don’t want to be left alone so you’re going to leave me instead. You push me towards Taja, that way, you’re not the selfish jerk who’s abandoning her friend. That way you can accuse me of doing the same thing that everyone’s done to you.”

“That’s not—”

“But the thing is, I’m the only one who has never left you. I’m the only one who has never even tried, never even threatened to leave you. I’m the only one who can’t. Not even if I wanted to.”

Kara shakes her head slowly. When she speaks, it is quiet, almost a whisper. “Lena, you can’t keep doing this. You don’t even want kids. You don’t even want to be committed to someone.”

Lena stands, the dining chair scraping loudly behind her. “Well, too bad. The way I see it, I practically have a kid on the way, and I have already committed to them and their mother. But you can continue with your plan, Kara. That’s your decision and I’m not going to stop you.”

Lena grabs her plate and in a fit of anger she isn’t even aware is already coursing through her, throws the entire thing on the garbage bin. She hears it break, somewhat dully, at the bottom of the empty bin before she stalks off to their bedroom.

She wants to break down. She wants to bask in this anger. She wants to let it consume her as it did all those years ago. But instead, as with all things Kara, she gathers her emotions and buries them deep down. With a sharp inhale, she checks herself in the mirror, nods, and walks back out of their bedroom.

Kara is still at the dining table, hunched over, her elbows on the table and her head resting on her hand. Lena checks the time.

She walks over to Kara and takes the seat beside her.

“When is Alex leaving for Midvale?” she asks softly, afraid to startle her friend.

“In a month,” came the even softer reply.

“Are you going with her?”

There’s a pause. And Lena tries to settle her nerves.

“Yes.”

_Tries. And succeeds, unfortunately._

“And if I ask you not to go?”

Kara turns to her with the same unreadable expression as the night before.

“You deserve to be happy, Lena. And I’ve hurt you long enough,” Kara answers. She reaches out to touch Lena’s face, but Lena sees this and thinks she might not survive something so gentle coming from the very thing that’s also tearing her apart inside.

So, she stands and places a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“I understand,” Lena says, before starting to walk away.

And it’s the truth. She really does understand. She’s known that she’s never going to leave Kara. The only logical conclusion to their _relationship_ is that Kara is one day going to leave her. It’s something she’s long accepted.

But as long as she has Kara, as long as Kara is here…

“Finish your breakfast, Kara. We’re going to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I haven't been myself over the last couple of months and it's taken quite a lot to write this part and the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be up on Monday as it's almost halfway done by the time I'm posting this.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I also accept bacon and bread.
> 
> Follow me on  Twitter  and you can scream at me there. My DM's are open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the one with meddlesome mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here.
> 
> Again, apologies. >___<
> 
> I know I usually reply to comments but know that I've read all of them and they have made the last couple of weeks bearable.
> 
> But, I seem to have hurt a lot of you last time so here's one chapter that's not really painful.  
> It's unbeta-d so sorry about the mistakes. >__<
> 
> All the same, I hope you enjoy?

They don’t talk about it.

Which, to be honest, is fine with Lena. She doesn’t think she can survive one more discussion anyway. She just needs to get through the next month.

Kara still sleeps in their bed. She still makes breakfast she never eats and instead reaches over and takes Lena’s. She’s still about done with work by 6 PM and waiting for Lena to pick her up. She still cooks dinner and fetches Lena in her study when it’s ready. They talk briefly at dinner, Lena mentioning, the next evening, her talk with Mike and Kara doesn’t say anything beyond a shrug and a “Good.” They still have a lot of sex.

Nothing really changes.

Except Lena knows there’s a looming timer on this—whatever this is.

And so inevitably, Saturday comes, and Lillian is there for breakfast. And she will be there for lunch. And, because Kara has already prepared beef stew the night before, Lillian will also be there for dinner.

Mercifully, breakfast is uneventful. Lillian isn’t really a morning person and the fact that she had managed to be there at 9 AM with a full smile is already an accomplishment enough.

On the way to their appointment with Taja though, Lillian is fully charged and fussing all over Kara. She starts asking about Kara’s diet and the vitamins she takes. They exchange meal ideas and Lillian tells her all the outdated pregnancy tidbits she used to believe. Lena, meanwhile, is quiet and only listens to them talk each other’s ear off as she drives.

It would have warmed Lena’s heart like it did weeks ago, but now it only fills her with dread. She knows she needs to tell her mother about Kara’s decision, but maybe not today.

Today, she’ll let Lillian be the doting grandmother she will, unfortunately, never be.

“Lillian!”

Lena’s brows furrow when she sees Taja’s mother, Alice, at Taja’s private parking space.

Alice is a few inches shorter than her daughter, with strawberry blonde hair and bright amethyst eyes. She is thin and sporting a healthy tan. Whereas Taja is mostly subdued and quiet, Alice is the exact opposite. She always has a ready smile and hug for anyone who needs it.

“Alice,” Lillian momentarily lets go of Kara to hug Alice. “I thought your flight was yesterday?”

“It was, but something came up and I had to cancel. I’ll be flying tomorrow, instead,” Alice answers then turns to Lena with a brilliant smile. “How are you, Lena?”

“I’m good, Alice. It’s very nice to see you,” Lena responds, unable to stop the older lady from gathering her in a bone crushing hug. “And this is my—This is Kara Danvers. Taja’s 10 AM.”

Lena gestures to Kara who does a small wave of her hand.

“None of that,” Alice dismisses the wave and pulls Kara to her. “You are family now. Family gets hugs.”

Lena could see the momentary shock on Kara’s face before she inevitably relaxes. When Alice finally releases her, they hear a small sound behind them.

Scarlet is standing by the elevator, holding it open.

“Are you seeing Taja, too?” Lillian asks when Alice steps in the elevator with them.

“Just briefly,” Alice answers with a slight nod. “I just need to give her something, then I have to head straight for a meeting.”

There is a slight pause before Alice adds, “You know what would be a great idea? Lunch. All six of us.” Alice gestures to everyone in the elevator.

“I thought you’re headed for a meeting?” Lena asks as they step out of the elevator.

“I am, but it’s only until twelve. I already have lunch scheduled with Taja but it would be great if all of you can come.”

Lena sees Lillian roll her eyes. “You’re just avoiding spending time alone with your daughter.”

Alice’s smile is small as they slowly progress through the hallways. “Yes, she’s still quite mad at me.”

“Why?” Everyone turns to Kara who is looking at Alice.

“Well,” Alice sighs. Her previous energy seems to have been snuffed out almost immediately. “I’m sure Lena has told you that I tried to set her up on a date and made it so that she couldn’t get out of it. And Taja? Well, my daughter has no desire to date anyone. At least, not now. She says she’s thinking of probably just adopting a child or perhaps getting a sperm donor, which I honestly don’t mind. But… I don’t know.”

“She’s got Scarlet,” Kara says, gesturing at Scarlet who pauses and bows slightly.

Alice, on the other hand, laughs. “Oh, if only it were that easy. I would have had them married a long time ago. But Scarlet is straight, darling. And she prefers the company of more than one man at a time. While I have no comments on my daughter’s capability to satisfy women, I don’t think she’s Scarlet’s _very_ particular cup of tea.”

Scarlet simply nods. There’s no faint blush of embarrassment. “And while I know Scarlet will always be there for Taja, for which I am exceedingly grateful, Taja also needs a partner. Or so I’d like to think. She loves to remind me, however, that I am not the best person to determine what her needs are.”

“A sentiment Lena shares, unfortunately,” Lillian says, shaking her head. Lena ignores this. Of course, her mother will find a way to make it about her and Lena. “Whenever I insist that a certain person is her happy ending, she scoffs and rolls her eyes at me. See, she just did it.”

Lena did not roll her eyes but is pointedly looking at Lillian.

“Who do you think her happy ending is, Lillian?” Kara asks as they approach Taja’s room. Lena sees Scarlet remove the card from her jacket pocket and hold the door open with a slight bow.

But it isn’t Lillian who answers Kara.

Alice cups Kara’s face and with the sweetest, most devilish smirk, she says, “Obviously, you are, darling.”

Taja isn’t in the room when they all enter. Alice and Lillian head straight for the couch, chatting, and Kara is sits on the medical bed with Lena standing nearby. Scarlet informs them that Taja will be five minutes late as her earlier meeting ran longer than anticipated.

Lillian asks Scarlet for a cup of tea to which Scarlet responds to with a slight nod.

“Meeting,” Alice scoffs as soon as Scarlet exits. “You know she can be mad at me all she likes but I know excuses when I hear one. Especially since her _meeting_ started last night and was particularly loud.”

Lillian laughs, shaking her head. “They really think they can get away with it?”

“No, Taja is doing this on purpose. She knows it’s going to annoy me.”

Alice and Lillian both laugh at this and then fall into a quiet discussion of something else when Lena turns to Kara.

She’s been quiet since they entered the room.

“Hey,” Lena places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

Kara shakes her head. “Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just nervous, you know?”

“It’s going to be okay. The Little Hatchling is fine. You’ve been following Taja’s instructions and drinking your vitamins and supplements. I’m pretty sure nothing’s wrong.”

Kara shrugs and looks almost grateful when she hears the beep on the door and Taja walking in.

“Apologies,” Taja says to no one in particular. Scarlet is trailing behind her with Lillian’s tea. She looks around and smile. “I see we have a full house today.”

“I’m just here to give you this,” Alice says, standing up and handing over a manila envelope to her daughter. “Also, I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve invited them to lunch.” Alice gestures at everyone in the room. “They have yet to confirm if they’re coming or not though. And I should go, so text or call me whether to expect guests or not.”

Alice smiles at everyone and heads for the door.

“Well, Lena is our designated driver and I’m supposed to spend the day with my two daughters and the Little Hatchling,” Lillian says after Alice leaves.

Lena feels something stab at her chest, but she ignores it. It’s really not the time to start breaking down, no matter how frayed her nerves have been over the last couple of days. She manages a smile.

“Well, I don’t mind, but I honestly have so much work to catch up on. If it’s okay with you, I’ll just drop you off wherever and then pick you up when you guys are done,” Lena answers. It’s always so easy to just hide behind her mountain of work because it is never a lie. There’s always a pile of paperwork, a thousand emails, and about a million other things she needs to look into at work.

“Oh, come now, Lena. Don’t be absurd. Alice is rarely in the country and you, Kara and Taja are always so busy, we’re never going to have this opportunity again. Especially when the Little Hatchling, well, _hatches_. Then you’ll be even more busy—”

“Actually,” Kara cuts Lillian off and Lena’s sure she knows what’s coming next. She was hoping to spare Lillian for a few more days, but in the end, it’s Kara’s decision, after all. “I’m moving to Midvale next month. My sister Alex is being transferred there and I—well, I’m going back home with her.”

Lillian frowns but Lena notices Taja, unfazed, already on her phone.

“Midvale,” Taja mutters. “Let me see…”

“You’re leaving?” Lillian asks, looking first at Kara and then at Lena. “How long have you known this?”

“Thursday,” Lena answers plainly.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“It’s not my story to tell, mother.”

Kara reaches out to Lillian. “Please don’t be mad at Lena. I’m the one moving to Midvale.”

Lillian scoffs. “I’m not mad at Lena because she didn’t tell me. I’m mad at Lena because—” Lena sees Lillian narrow her eyes at her for a second. “—you know what? Never mind.”

“I’m sorry, Lillian…” Kara says, and Lena hears her voice getting smaller. An overwhelming need to hold Kara possesses her but she stomps it out and instead just places a light hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Midvale shouldn’t be a problem though,” Taja says and everyone turns to her. “I mean, Scarlet has been insisting I take the chopper since she misses piloting so much.” Taja gestures to Scarlet who is smiling.

“Wait—No. I’m actually just going to get a local doctor to—” Kara starts but Lillian cuts her off this time.

“Nonsense. Scarlet is perfectly capable of flying Taja in and out of Midvale. And I’m more than willing to fly over with her,” Lillian says.

“But that’s—”

“In that case,” Lena cuts off Kara this time. “You should take my jet instead of a chopper. You know my jet is faster and much more comfortable. I designed it myself. I can have all relevant literature handed over to Scarlet by tomorrow.”

Scarlet’s smile widens even further, and she tilts her head at Lena.

“Well, that’s settled,” Taja says with a clap of her hand. “Let’s get down to business—”

“No, wait. It’s not settled,” Kara says, bewildered. “I won’t let you do all that just for me.”

“Why not?” Taja asks, a look of genuine confusion marring her usually placid face.

“Because it’s too much! You’re talking about flying in and out of Midvale every month. Besides, what would happen if my Little Hatchling decides to come out early and can’t wait. I’ll still be rushed to the nearby hospital and I doubt my baby will wait for you.”

“I’m almost certain I can find a suitable apartment in Midvale where I can permanently stay during your last trimester so I can come to you whenever you need me,” Taja replies, still looking genuinely confused at Kara’s bewildered expression. “Besides, Midvale looks like the perfect place to unwind. I could use a break.”

“Again, that’s too much! You can’t do that—”

“But you’re family,” Taja says, cutting her off, and Lena is quite certain she’s never seen Taja this riled up. “This is what family does. I was sick a lot, when I was young, and Lena was in a boarding school in a different continent, but she would fly out every couple of weekends or so just to be with me. My mother is meddlesome, overbearing, and even busier than I am, but she drops everything to come see me just because I refuse to talk to her. So, I am honestly confused as to why you think seeing you once a month and temporarily moving to another town for a couple or so months is… too much. If anything, it’s not enough.”

Kara shakes her head. “You know, not every family has a jet or can afford to take months-long vacations.”

“We know, dear,” Lillian says, gently approaching Kara and taking her hand. “But you should also understand that we are very much aware that we are not like normal families. We have power, influence, and between our two names alone, too many resources that there is no excuse to abandon each other when we need help. And you are part of this family now. We, quite literally, have no excuse to abandon you. I am telling you, I am certain that if everyone in this room is to die right this very instant, you will still be well taken care of all the days of your life—you and your Little Hatchling.” Lena sees Lillian glancing at her pointedly before looking at Kara again.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena says with a shrug and a gentle smile. “When I told you I can’t leave you, this is partly what I meant. You have managed to find your way into a family that refuses to abandon each other. I’m just a little bit jealous that Taja gets to stay in Midvale with you.”

Taja smiles at Lena. “Well, that’s why I voted for you as the CEO.”

Lena looks at Taja with a quirked brow, a slow, menacing smile curving her lips. “So, you can have Kara to yourself?”

Taja, uncharacteristically, drops her jaw and looks definitely appalled. “Wh—No! Lena, how dare you suggest that I—” Taja pauses, stares at Lena, and her face relaxes. “I see. You’re teasing.”

“I was wondering how long you were going to flail around and be mad. You did seem suspiciously defensive,” Lena notes with a smirk.

“I sense that you’re insinuating something and I’m not going to like it, so I’m going to ignore you—” she turns to Lillian, “—and you too, and focus on Kara.”

Lillian dons a near identical copy of Lena’s smirk. “Yes, do that.”

Kara puts up her hand. “Okay, that’s it. I’m kicking the Luthors out.”

With Lena and Lillian kicked out—here meaning Scarlet ushered them out and into the next empty private room—Lena already knows where the conversation is going.

“Midvale…”

“Yes, mother, Midvale.”

The room they are in is a slightly smaller version of the room Kara and Taja are currently using, but still just as expensive looking. Lillian is perched on the medical bed while Lena is standing beside her.

“How do you feel about it?”

“Honestly? I don’t like it. But if that’s what she needs—”

“Please, she doesn’t even know what she wants, let alone needs,” Lillian says with a scoff and an eye roll. “But that is not really what I want to talk about. I’m much more concerned about what you want.”

Lena’s always known. It’s the one thing she whispers only in the throes of passion, one truth she only says when her brain has stopped applying logic to everything and gives way for her heart to take control, if only briefly.

But she’s not in any of those situations right now.

“I can’t have what I want.”

Lillian sighs and looks away. After a few seconds, she asks, “Do you remember that Totoro bed? The one you asked for when you were sick?”

Lena nods. “We were just talking about that over dinner, a few weeks back.”

“I asked Taja why she took the bed and kept it for herself,” Lillian starts. She still isn’t looking at Lena. Her gaze is at the door, but Lena suspects she’s seeing beyond it, to some distant past. She doesn’t wait for Lena’s answer. “She said, in that calm manner of hers, that it’s the first time you asked for something, the first time you demanded something so strongly. She said you might have a change of heart—not mind—and want it back. In the meantime, she’ll take good care of it. She still uses it, by the way. You should ask her about it.”

Lena shakes her head. “I will never understand how her mind works.”

Lillian turns to look at Lena with a confused expression. “Really? I find her thoughts refreshingly simple for someone so brilliant.”

Lena considers her mother for a moment. “I’m sure you have a point, mother, but—”

“Taja can read you better than anyone, even at a distance. And because of that, she always keeps what you want but never have the courage to fight for.”

Lena furrows her brow. “So, now you want me to be with Taja?”

“Are you being resolutely dense, Lena?” Lillian scoffs. “Taja sees you as her sister and treats you like a god. When she talks about you, you’d get the sense that somehow you saved her life. She is incapable of feeling much of anything else for anyone.”

“You know we dated, right?”

“Stop deflecting,” Lillian snaps. Then softly, almost pleadingly, she adds, “I’m trying to tell you something.”

Lena swallows her reply and waits.

“She kept that stupid bed because you asked for it, you _wanted_ it. She bullied, basically blackmailed, your board to give you Luthor Corp because at the time, it was the single most important thing in your life, and you _wanted_ it. And now, Alice tells me she has dropped all her other patients so she can focus on Kara.

“Taja is trying to keep Kara around because she knows you _want_ Kara. And to be honest, I trust her instincts about you better than I trust yours. I doubt even Taja is aware of what she’s doing but that woman will go to hell fighting for you. So, for once, Lena… For once, please fight for the thing you really want. Stop accepting things as they are and start changing it. You do the same for thousands— _millions—_ of people every day. Why won’t you do it for yourself?”

“Because I’m scared.” Lena’s voice trembles and breaks. She isn’t sure when her tears started falling. She isn’t sure when her mother came to her and held her. She isn’t sure how long they stood there, with Lillian holding her tight, saying nothing but simply being there.

All she knows for certain is that by the time Scarlet knocks gently at their door, telling them that Kara and Taja are done, Lena feels a million times lighter.

When they enter Kara’s room, they find Kara sitting at the edge of the medical bed, alone.

Kara’s head snaps up, her face quickly morphing into worry when she sees Lena’s puffy eyes. Suddenly, she is standing inches from Lena, cupping her face, and searching with anxious eyes. “What happened?”

Lena manages a small smile. “I’m fine. Mother and I talked. And I promise to tell you about it later.”

Kara nods but pulls Lena in for a hug and it makes Lena want to just cry again. Instead, she lightly kisses Kara’s shoulder and pulls away, aware that there are at least two—well, Taja just came back so now _three_ —pairs of eyes watching them.

“Sorry, I had to take that call. It’s my mother insisting on an update regarding her invitation for—” She pauses and sees Lena’s eyes and for a second Lena thinks she’s going to comment on it. Instead, she continues, “—lunch.”

Lena looks at Lillian and Kara who both shrug.

“Lunch sounds good.”

The restaurant is on top of a hill overlooking National City. It isn’t so much exclusive as just a little bit out of the way. If Lena hadn’t been following Scarlet, she would have missed the sharp turn.

It is simple, almost rustic, but with wide open windows and a beautiful view of National City, with L-Corp Building towering the skyline.

They are seated near the window, already ordered and once again, Lena’s childhood is the topic of discussion.

“I deeply regret agreeing to this lunch,” Lena says dryly. “Why can’t we discuss something else? Like Scarlet’s apparently adventurous sex life.”

Alice laughs, high and cheerful. “ _Adventurous?_ No, dear,” she says with a smile and a pat on Lena’s hand. “It’s more _maddeningly specific_.”

Kara turns to Scarlet who is seated in front of her. “What does that mean?”

Scarlet smiles at her and says nothing. It is Taja, to Scarlet’s right, who answers Kara’s question.

“Scarlet knows what she wants and sticks to it. She likes her white tux so she rarely wears anything else. Her food choices are narrow and predictable. And her taste in men, always at least two of them at a time, preferably more, is so specific, I almost had a heart attack when I found her with a blonde and a redhead.”

Scarlet stifles a laugh. Alice and Lillian, however, burst out laughing.

“Apparently, it was her version of an April Fool’s prank on me,” Taja continues. “So, to answer your question, she likes brunettes with brown eyes, middle aged, willing to share, and never staying the night. Also, absolutely no tattoos. Piercings are acceptable. They must not be taller than her, which really isn’t that hard seeing as she towers over most people. They must measure at least seven inches long, and agree to be dominated for however long Scarlet wants them.”

Scarlet looks at Taja almost proudly.

“Do you always answer for Scarlet?” Kara asks. But Lillian, sitting at Kara’s left, answers this time.

“I’m afraid so. Scarlet doesn’t like talking. She avoids it whenever possible.”

Alice hums in agreement. “But her rendition of Giacomo Leopardi’s ‘L’infinito’ is hauntingly beautiful. Too bad she only does it when she’s drunk.”

“Worse, she rarely gets drunk. So, I think I’ve only heard it once,” Lillian adds.

“Ah then you haven’t heard her ‘Inferno’ in the original Italian. It’s moving,” Taja says.

Lena shakes her head and is about to say something when she sees Scarlet’s expression turn sour, looking past Lena. Taja and Alice, however, both smile… a smile Lena hasn’t seen since—

“Rhea, how delightful to see you,” Lillian says, her smile cordial. “I see you and Mike have finally reunited.” It does not escape Lena the quick glance Lillian gives her.

Kara and Lena both turn to see Mike, standing just behind his mother, pointedly looking away.

“I should let the owner know his restaurant is infested with deviants and freeloaders,” Rhea says, first looking at Scarlet then casting a glance at Kara who looks down. Lena reaches out to her and Kara, almost by instinct grabs Lena’s hand tightly.

Lillian clicks her tongue. “Oh Rhea, why are always so antagonizing? We’re just having lunch. You’re free to join us if you like.”

Rhea sniffs. “Hmm, I’d rather not. I’m sure we’re not welcome.”

“Mike is welcome to stay,” Taja says, holding her smile. “So long as he promises not to be rude to Scarlet.”

Rhea ignores her and looks at Lena. “By the way, Lena, thanks for passing up on that Japanese tech company. We acquired them and already they are turning a profit. I hear your board wasn’t too happy about it.”

“I’m trying to remember which one we passed on,” Lena answers with the same cordial tone as Lillian’s. “There were so many. But, if I’m thinking of the right one, then I’m glad they found a home with you. Professor Takenaga is a brilliant businessman. I sat in on some of his classes when he was still teaching in Japan. Too bad his brilliance is shadowed by his son’s antics. Their numbers are good though and I’m sure as long as Professor Takenaga is there to temper his son, their company would serve you well.”

“But isn’t he late eighties or something?” Lillian asks, frowning at Lena.

“Ninety-two, actually,” Taja says.

“Wait,” Kara turns to Lena. “If you sat in on some of his classes, then he was still teaching past his retirement?”

Lena nods. “As I said, he is overshadowed by his son’s antics. He needed to work. I tried to offer him a less stressful position as an advisor, but he’s too proud. And he loves teaching. I’m glad he was able to earn enough money to at least fund his son’s tech endeavor. And if they are turning a profit, then even better.”

“Regardless,” Rhea says with a smug smile. “His son is energetic and brilliant. He is also—”

“—a heroin addict.”

“—blatantly homophobic.”

“—accused of having ties with the yakuza.”

“—surrounded by a capable team.” Lena isn’t quite sure who said what except of course her words, but they all say it at the same time.

Rhea, unfazed, only latches on to what Lena said. “Yes, his team is quite good.” She turns to Mike who is still awkwardly standing behind her, trying his best to look small. “Well, I already lost my appetite, but my darling boy insisted he wanted the fish here.”

Mike nods, offers his arm to Rhea and without another word, they walk to the other side of the restaurant, where the bar mercifully keeps them out of sight.

“Well, Little Hatchling,” Lillian says, looking at Kara’s stomach. “That was your other grandmother, although from the looks of it, she doesn’t know you exist yet.”

“I’d really like it if she never finds out,” Kara mutters and the rest of the table nods in agreement.

The lunch goes by without further incident and an hour later, Taja informs them that she has a meeting but that they should all stay. Everyone agrees, however, that it’s about time to leave. A small debate ensues about who’s going to pay until Kara says she’ll do it.

Everyone sits back and stares at Kara.

“What? I’ve been with Lena the entire time and she hasn’t allowed me to pay for anything this past month, so I have extra. Besides, you’re all telling me I’m part of this family now. I should at least be able to pay for lunch sometimes,” Kara says, smiling confidently.

Alice nods. “See, I knew I liked you,” she says then looks at Lena. “If you’re not marrying her, do you mind if Taja does?”

“Mother!” Taja says, between gritted teeth.

“What?” Alice asks, bemused.

“I was _this_ close to forgiving you. _This_ close,” Taja says, putting a tiny distance between her index finger and her thumb.

“I wasn’t trying to do anything. Besides, these two are almost certainly getting married. They already have a child on the way, for Christ’s sake. All I’m saying is, if Lena fucks it up, you can swoop in and—”

“Lena and I aren’t dating,” Kara says with a nervous laugh, cutting Alice off. Her hand, however, is back to crushing Lena’s just underneath the table. “She’s my bestfriend and she’s been supporting me the entire time. But she’s not my girlfriend or anything like that.”

And it really should hurt, Lena thinks. But the only pain she’s feeling right now is the one in her hand as Kara holds on to it tightly.

Alice raises a brow and smiles. “Really? Because I could swear the two of you act more like a married couple than John and I ever did. And we were, to borrow Taja’s words, _disgustingly affectionate_.”

“No,” Lillian interjects. “Those were _my_ words. I believe Taja described you two as—”

“Unbearable and excessive,” Taja says, finishing Lillian’s sentence for her. They smile at each other knowingly while Alice rolls her eyes.

“But,” Alice says, ignoring Lillian and Taja, “If you say that I’m wrong, I believe you, _despite glaring evidence to the contrary starting with how you haven’t let go of Lena’s hand._ And because I believe you, I will let you pay _this time._ ”

Lena can see Kara blushing furiously, her hand still holding on to Lena’s.

Scarlet gestures for the bill and when it comes, Kara quickly grabs it, peeks, refusing for anyone else to see it, chokes, but hands over her card. When her card is handed back to her, she sighs in relief.

When they leave, Rhea and Mike are nowhere to be found.

The drive home is quiet, with Kara falling asleep in the passenger seat and Lillian on her phone.

Sometime in the middle of the drive, Lillian asks to be dropped off at her home, citing an emergency meeting with one of their major charities. Kara, however, slept through all of it that by the time Lena parks her car and wakes Kara up, she’s a little bit confused that Lillian isn’t with them anymore.

“I even made her beef stew,” Kara says with a pout, heading straight for the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. “Would you like some?” she asks Lena who shakes her head.

“I’ll just change and be in my study,” Lena says.

“Actually, do you mind working on the couch?” Kara asks, handing Lena the bottled water she just declined.

Lena stares at the water bottle for a second. “Not at all. But I really need to get into something a little bit more comfortable. So, go get your snacks while I prepare.”

She sees Kara nod before heading to their bedroom to change. She has barely began unbuttoning her blouse when she feels Kara’s arm wrap around her from behind, peppering her with kisses on the shoulders and the neck.

Lena hums appreciatively. “What are you doing?” she asks, her eyes closed, surrendering to Kara’s arms as they snake their way under her blouse and up her chest.

“Getting my snack,” Kara whispers, her voice dipping at that register that makes Lena’s knees tremble and her insides turn to mush. She feels all her willpower fade into nothingness, feels the familiar surrender, her helplessness…

“No.”

Kara immediately stops. “No?”

Lena turns around, grabs Kara by her collar and pulls her in for a kiss. She feels Kara’s momentary hesitation, but it disappears the moment Lena bites down Kara’s lower lip, her gasp swallowed as Lena pushes her tongue in. There is no fight for domination. Lena is dictating their pace and Kara seems to understand this.

She feels Kara’s hands stroking her sides and she swats them away. She pulls away to mutter a quick “No” before diving back in. She feels Kara hesitating again. She can feel Kara’s frustration, her groans and her whimpers, as Lena swats Kara’s hand away again.

Gently, but with just enough force to tell Kara what she wants, Lena pushes Kara back, tearing Kara’s blouse off and unbuttoning her pants along the way, back, back until she they reach the bed. Kara falls on to the bed while Lena pulls her pants off her.

With her own blouse only half unbuttoned, she climbs on top of Kara, taking both of Kara’s hands and pinning it above her.

“Rules,” Lena husks, as she nips and bites at Kara’s jaw. “You move your hands and we stop.” She moves towards Kara’s ears, biting softly, making Kara gasp. “You touch me anywhere and we stop.” She traces a line down Kara’s neck, nipping gently, enough to make Kara hiss in pleasure but not enough to bruise. “You even so much as try to beg for you to touch me and we stop.”

She pauses to look at Kara, her blue irises almost completely swallowed by her pupils. Kara nods.

“Say it. Say you understand me.” Lena murmurs as she draws a line of kisses and bites from Kara’s neck, down to her stomach, kneading Kara’s breasts as she goes.

“Yes,” Kara gasps. “I understand. Just… Lena… Please.”

And to be fair to Kara, she keeps her hands away, holding on the pillow above her as Lena nips and sucks at her clit, eventually ripping something when she comes. She desperately grabs for the headboard when Lena introduces two fingers, ramps it up to three, pumping and curling inside her. All Kara could do is moan and whine and plead for Lena to go faster, harder, and when she comes, minutes later, her knuckles white, she begs for Lena to slow down.

Lena does, of course, not pulling out, slowing down only until Kara catches her breath. She removes one finger, her pumping gaining speed, and lets her mouth work on Kara’s clit.

Kara dissolves into a puddle of whines and incoherent pleas as Lena hums in delight. She feels Kara’s thighs tighten around her head, her hips lift, and Kara screams Lena’s name as she comes for the third time.

She leaves one last kiss and lick at Kara’s core before she sits up and patiently wait for Kara to come down from her high. Once she sees Kara looking at her, she slowly, methodically licks and cleans her fingers and palm before getting off the bed.

“Lena?” Kara says, propping herself up by her elbows.

“Stay. I’ll be back.”

She hears Kara plop down the bed with a groan as she gathers some clean towels and fresh clothes for Kara: a simple tank top and pajama pants. On the way back, she grabs the water bottle Kara gave her earlier.

“Sit up,” Lena says, handing Kara the water bottle. As Kara drinks, she grabs the clean towels and wipes Kara’s core and bottom clean.

“Lena, what--?”

Lena just glances at Kara before going back to what she’s doing. “Are you done with the water?”

Kara nods and caps the bottle, placing it on the bedside table. Lena then removes Kara’s bra, before slipping the tank top over her head and moving on to the pajama pants.

Kara stares but complies. “No underwear?”

“You’ve been here for nearly a month and a half and frankly it should be a crime that I’ve allowed you to walk around with underwear when it’s just me and you.” Lena says and she sees Kara’s pupils dilate.

“So, I can’t wear underwear at home?”

Lena nods. “But only when it’s just you and me.”

“Can I touch you now?” Kara asks, her voice lowering again but Lena is in control now.

“Sure, but only to hug and nowhere under the waist.”

Kara narrows her eyes but says nothing, so Lena goes back to their walk-in closet and changes into a shirt and cotton shorts.

Kara is no longer on their bed when she comes out, the rummaging in the kitchen and the popping of corn telling her exactly where Kara is, so instead she heads to her study to pick up her tablet and a few folders.

They spend the rest of the afternoon with Kara stretched out on the couch, her head on Lena’s lap, binging the Haunting of Hill House while Lena works on her tablet. From time to time, Kara would reach for the bowl of popcorn, or gasp or squeal, with Lena mildly chuckling and playing with her hair before focusing back on her work.

Eventually, Lena lost track of time until she notices that Kara is no longer moving. She looks down and sees Kara staring up at her.

“Yes?” she asks, distractedly.

“Do we really act like we’re married?”

Lena smiles and puts her tablet down. She gently moves the stray bit of hair on Kara’s face before leaning down to gently plant a kiss on her forehead. “What do you think?”

“Not counting how we act in public, we live together, we share the same bed, we have sex _a lot_ , a lot more than Mike and I ever did even in the beginning of our relationship, and your family has practically adopted me. All that’s missing are rings and me taking your name and we’re practically married, I guess.”

Lena looks at Kara who seems to be waiting for Lena to respond.

“And will you?”

Kara furrows her brows. “Will I what?”

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.  
> That.
> 
> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheLazyBam) say hi and then tell me what I did wrong. I deserve it, probably. ^__^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> I'm sorry this took a couple of weeks.
> 
> I tried to get it out sooner but mental health is not the best.
> 
> Still though, your comments give me life and the kudoughballs aplenty makes my heart sing.
> 
> Many thanks to [Rebellion_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear) because they awesome and they take care of my Queen Possum.
> 
> Enjoy?

Kara doesn’t react.

She doesn’t do anything but continue to stare at Lena while Lena’s heart thunders.

Lena likes to think that it really doesn’t matter what Kara’s answer is. She’s only asking for practicality. This way she can formally adopt the Little Hatchling and she can spend the rest of her life taking care of the two of them. She likes to think that.

So, even before asking, she thinks she’s already prepared herself for the worst. She knows well enough she’s going to be rejected, still… She needed to try. She had to say it. All the meddling and the pointed stares from her family has finally gotten to her and she wouldn’t be able to face them again if she didn’t at least try.

“Is this your way of convincing me to stay here and not move to Midvale?” Kara asks, her eyes searching Lena’s face.

“It can be a part of it, but it’s not entirely the reason why I’m asking,” Lena says, holding Kara’s stare. “We can move to Midvale, if you want.”

“As a married couple?”

Lena nods slightly. “If you say ‘Yes’.”

“I’m moving in a month. I doubt we can get married that fast.”

Lena smirks. “I’m a Luthor. I can have a judge come here and marry us within an hour, probably less.”

“Right,” Kara murmurs. “And then we get a messy divorce once you inevitably get tired of me, right?”

Lena gently strokes Kara’s cheeks with one hand. “There are two things that I will never get tired of. One, you. Two, reminding you that I will never leave you.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand and kisses it. “When did you make the leap from never wanting romantic commitments to wanting to marry me? You’re not even in love with me. I know you’re only doing this to protect me and the Little Hatchling, but honestly, Lena… You don’t have to—”

“Four years ago,” Lena says, cutting Kara off.

“What?” Kara’s expression turns blank, unreadable.

“The answer to your question is ‘Four years ago’,” Lena says, plainly.

Kara scoffs and rolls her eyes at Lena, still holding on to Lena’s hand, stroking it lightly with her thumb. “That’s when we met.”

Lena nods, her eyes still on Kara, observing. “That’s right.”

“See, now I know you’re lying,” Kara says, narrowing her eyes.

“Really?” Lena asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Four years ago, whenever you had a date and we would have lunch the day after, you would tell me how you managed to avoid sleeping over…”

“That’s right.”

“…and then one day, you just stopped.”

Lena nods again. “I did.”

“And you haven’t been out on a date since.”

Lena watches as Kara’s eyes seem to glaze over. She doesn’t say anything. She waits.

“Lena, when did you stop dating?”

Lena hums as if in thought. She pauses long enough for Kara to become impatient.

“Was it…Was it when Mike and I started going out?”

“Around that time, yes.”

She hears Kara gasp. She watches as the pieces seemingly fall into place in Kara’s mind. Kara suddenly sits up and straddles Lena. She snakes her arms around Lena’s neck and leans slightly back. She looks Lena in the eyes.

“Have you been in love with me all this time?”

Lena smiles as a million tiny boxes explode in her chest, unearthed by a simple question. She knows the right answer. She knows the truth. They’re not the same, unfortunately.

“Not exactly,” Lena answers, pausing to look at Kara, to consider her words. “When you walked in my office four years ago, all flustered and stammering, my first thought was how good you’d look naked on my bed, under me. A year after that, when we first slept together, I found out how right I was. But soon after, I also realized my love wasn’t what you needed. And all I ever want is to be exactly the thing that you need. So, I resolved never to let my feelings for you get in the way of our friendship. So, whatever else I felt for you, I buried after a very messy, drunken night.”

Lena doesn’t understand the shadow that passes over Kara’s features. Her gaze lingers just under Lena’s eyes, but her arms remain fastened around Lena’s neck.

“And the thing that I need right now is you as my wife?” Kara’s voice is quiet, controlled, sending chills up and down Lena’s spine.

“Yes,” Lena answers, once again contemplating the very subtle difference between the truth and the right answer.

“How did you figure that out?”

Lena pauses, wary of the sudden coldness in Kara’s voice.

“I can only do so much as your friend. As your wife, however, I can do more. All the legal advantages aside, I can give you my name and all the perks attached to it. You can have the world if you want it. And if anything ever happens to me, you will have at least two of the most powerful families in the world taking care of the two of you.” She raises her hands and cups Kara’s face, stroking her cheeks softly, willing Kara to look at her. “You will never have to worry about anything for the rest of your life.”

Kara finally lifts her eyes to Lena and _there it is._ Fear. Anger. Sadness.

“Until you get tired of me, like every—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Lena says, firmly sealing Kara’s mouth with her hand. If it hurts Kara, she doesn’t say, but the sudden movement jars her and a flash of confusion mars her face, only to be completely replaced by anger.

This, Lena knows how to deal with. Her voice hardens.

“Consider the last four years of our friendship. Consider all the evenings when you fuck me and leave in the morning. Consider, _very carefully_ , all the times you’ve cried on my shoulder or on my lap, resolving never to allow yourself to be hurt again only to come back to that stranger in your house. I have had every reason to be tired of you, every reason never to want you back. And yet, here I am, asking for your hand in marriage. I should be tired, Kara. But I’m not.”

Slowly, Lena drops her hand, but her eyes never leave Kara’s stormy blues.

“You’re an idiot, Lena Luthor,” Kara says, her voice trembling. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

She fists the collar of Lena’s shirt and pulls her in for a bruising kiss. Lena snakes her hands under Kara’s shirt, letting them wander the expanse of Kara’s back, feeling the heated skin, every inch that Lena wants to claim as hers.

Kara leans back, breaking the kiss to take her shirt off before diving back. Lena pulls Kara in tighter to her until something in her mind stalls and it’s her turn to lean back, putting both her hands on Kara’s chest, pushing slightly.

“Wait. Wait… Does this mean ‘Yes’?” Lena asks, searching Kara’s face.

The smile that breaks on Kara’s face is something Lena has not seen in a long time. It is slow to form but goes almost from ear to ear, and her eyes, glassy from unshed tears nearly disappear. Lena has never seen her this happy since… since that time Lena took her to her private island after they hadn’t seen each other for months.

Kara takes Lena’s hands, weaves their fingers together and as she rests her forehead on Lena’s, she whispers, “No.”

Something cold washes over Lena and it breaks everything inside of her. Her heart skips a beat only to come back raging in her chest. Vaguely, she feels Kara trailing soft kisses all over her face.

_No._

She was prepared for this. Or so she thought. She had already accepted that there is a chance Kara will say “No.” In the moment she asked, she knew. She was prepared for this.

_No._

So, why does this hurt more than all the other times it should have hurt? Why is this the thing that is threatening to tear her apart completely?

“Lena?”

She can feel the tears running down her face, unbidden. She can feel Kara trying to wipe them away, trying to kiss them away. But her mind is refusing to process any of this, lest her heart catches on and she never recovers. And she’s done her best to protect her heart…

“Lena?”

Kara’s voice is soft and beckoning and warm but does nothing to soothe the chill that has taken hold of her.

“Lena, please… Come back to me.”

Despite her mind’s protestations, Lena’s eyes trail towards Kara’s warm blues. The storm and the anger that was there earlier is gone and is now replaced by something soft and shiny and… worried.

“Hi. You were gone for a second there.”

Lena is still gone. She can hear Kara. She can feel Kara’s weight on her lap. She can feel the tears still falling from her eyes. She blinks but they don’t stop. She feels Kara’s fingers, still weaved with her own. She is here, but not exactly.

Lena nods.

It’s about the only thing she can do.

“Will you listen to me for a minute before you disappear in your head again?”

Lena’s head tilts. _How does she know?_

She feels Kara kiss her lips. It is gentle and when Lena doesn’t respond, Kara sighs.

“I need you to listen to me, Lena. I want to marry you. Do you hear me? I so very badly want to marry you.”

_So then why…._ Lena’s eyebrows furrow.

“Ah, there you are,” Kara says, a small smile playing on her lips. “I need you to hear this. I want to marry you. And one day, I will. But not right now. Do you hear me, Lena?”

_Why?_

“Because you’re an idiot.”

_I know._

“We both are.”

_I don’t…_

“Do you realize we could’ve been married by now?”

_…_

“Hyphenated surnames and all. Or… I’d probably take your last name to be honest—okay I kind of need you to come back to me. I’m not used to doing a monologue.” Kara’s hands cups Lena’s cheeks.

This jars Lena, finally. “I don’t understand.”

Her own voice is foreign to her. She sounds distant and small.

Kara shakes her head and plants a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. “I’m saying I will marry you, Lena Luthor. But not now.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not in love with me, yet. And I don’t want to marry someone who doesn’t love me.”

Lena’s insides are now slowly coming back to life. Her mind is slowly backtracking the conversation and she’s uncertain.

“So, what now?” Lena asks. She’s really not sure. She was _kind of_ prepared for a hard “No” or “Yes”. She is not prepared for this.

“Now, I’m going to take you to bed where I will finally get you out of your clothes and then I’m going to take my time and fuck you senseless until you beg me to stop. And I won’t stop until _I’m_ satisfied.”

Lena swallows the lump that forms in her throat.

“Aren’t we going to talk—”

Kara cuts her off with a quick kiss.

“No.”

When Lena wakes up the next morning, naked, with Kara half on top of her, she feels like her world is slightly off-kilter. Kara’s weight is comfortable, familiar, and grounds her but only in the way that it doesn’t allow her to spiral. It doesn’t take away the nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

“It’s Sunday. Don’t get up,” Kara murmurs, burrowing her head deeper into the crook of Lena’s neck.

“But I’m hungry…” Lena protests. And it’s true. They didn’t have dinner the night before, what with Kara taking her promise seriously. Lena lost count the number of times she came. And when she begged to stop, Kara grinned widely. She wasn’t’ satisfied until Lena quite literally passed out from her last orgasm.

Kara groans, plants a soft kiss on Lena’s neck and another on her collarbone before rolling off Lena.

“Stay there and sleep some more. I’ll wake you up when breakfast’s ready,” Kara says. She gets off the bed and reaches for the nearest robe before heading for the closet.

“Hey—” Lena says, watching Kara completely ignore their clothes on the floor.

“I know. I know. I remember. No underwear,” Kara chuckles.

Lena closes her eyes, and despite herself, falls back to sleep.

She wakes up again, this time to wet kisses trailing her jaw. She hums.

“I’m tempted to have you for breakfast,” Kara murmurs, her warm breath ghosting over Lena’s skin.

“Is that a threat?” Lena asks, opening one eye to peer at Kara.

“It’s not really a threat if you’re going to end up enjoying it,” Kara says as she stands and pulls Lena off the bed.

Lena quirks an eyebrow as she stares at the breakfast before her.

“Two bowls of oatmeal?”

Kara grins. “Well, I figured you’d want your oatmeal and fruits on a Sunday, at least.” She pulls a chair for Lena. “You’ll have your regularly scheduled protein-laden, salty, carbo-loaded breakfast with orange juice tomorrow,” she adds.

Lena narrows her eyes as she sits down. She watches as Kara takes the seat opposite her, digs in her oatmeal, frowns at it, looks over at Lena’s _identical_ bowl and switches them before happily digging in. Lena shakes her head but starts eating.

“So, I was thinking,” Kara starts slowly, “I’m ready to tell our friends about the Little Hatchling.”

Lena can sense the trepidation coming off Kara in waves but doesn’t comment on it.

“When are you telling them?” Lena asks.

“I’m thinking this coming Friday? Like, we can do a Game Night or just have dinner.”

“Here?”

“Is that okay?”

Lena doesn’t mind, of course. But traditionally, Game Nights are held at Kara and Mike’s apartment.

“That’s fine. Let me know if you need help organizing it,” Lena says.

Kara manages to stifle her scoff, but it comes off as more of a tiny, choking sound. Lena raises a brow in question.

“I’m sorry. It’s just—taking care of L-Corp and me is already consuming your time. So, you offering to help organize it is kind of a stretch, don’t you think?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I was going to offer Jess.”

Kara doesn’t bother hiding her scoff this time. “Oh, you mean the only other person who is busier than you?”

Lena hums in thought. “You’re right.” Then after a brief pause, she adds, “I’ll transfer some money in a litt—”

“No, Lena. It’s fine,” Kara says, cutting her off. “Also,” she adds, straightening up, “We’ll be telling them that we’re dating.”

Lena’s brain stalls.

“I’m sorry—what?”

“I told you,” Kara says, grinning. She drops her spoon on her bowl and tents her fingers together, looking intently at Lena. “I’m not marrying someone who isn’t in love with me. So, as of today, I’m going to do everything in my power to get you to fall in love with me again.”

Lena carefully lowers her spoon back into her bowl.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

Kara’s smile falls from her face. For a second, Lena thinks that she might finally have said the wrong thing but Kara stares at her, searching.

“I’m not sure what you’re asking. Am I sure that I want to tell my friends that I’m dating the hottest, most powerful woman in National City? Or am I sure I want to date the hottest, most powerful woman in National City?”

“Both, I suppose,” Lena answers slowly.

“Yes, I’m sure…to both,” Kara says, emphasizing the last part, her eyes never leaving Lena’s face.

Lena isn’t sure how to react. The entire thing is disarming, leaving her vulnerable. Her world is becoming just slightly off-kilter and she feels like she’s not—

“Hey,” Kara says, reaching out and snapping Lena out of her thought spiral. “Are you okay?”

She’s not.

“I—I’m gonna be honest… I’m not—This is not how I thought last night’s conversation would go,” Lena says, hesitantly. She’s out of her element and completely exposed. And she doesn’t want to be this helpless. She can’t be. Otherwise, everything she’s ever buried, everything she’s fought so hard to keep in check is just going to come bursting out and Lena cannot be that person anymore.

Kara does not deserve that Lena. She deserves someone solid and reliable; someone who could be level-headed when Kara is having one of her moods. Especially now that she’s pregnant and hormones and mood swings are gonna be a big part of her life. Kara will need Lena to be more stable than ever.

And right now, Lena is feeling everything but stable.

This strange feeling lasts throughout the week and while, on the surface, nothing really changes in their dynamic, Lena can tell something has shifted and the fact that she can’t quite pinpoint it is keeping her on edge.

So, for the first time in their friendship, Kara is the stable one. She wakes up every morning, still switches their breakfasts at the last minute, and while Lena still pretty much prepares everything else, Kara is even more tactile with her affections especially when she’s trying to thank Lena. Twice in the week they were almost late because her small touches turned into a full make-out session. On Tuesday, Kara had to call in and tell Cat Grant she’ll be late citing an emergency at home. The emergency, of course, was Kara panting and whimpering with Lena eating her out on top of the dinner table.

Lena should be happy. She knows this. And she is, in a way.

She knows Kara is trying. She can see Kara going just a little bit extra in how she treats Lena as if she knows that anything bigger, grander, would simply short circuit Lena altogether. It’s the way Kara has now taken to pulling Lena’s chair out for her during breakfast and dinner, or the way she’s careful to follow Lena’s “No Underwear” policy at home, or how Kara has been so tender, so gentle whenever they would make love. All of it is subtle, not meant to spook Lena who is just wary of everything now. And somehow, Kara seemingly knows this.

Still, Lena stubbornly re-buries all her boxes. She can love Kara in a different way.

And so, every gentle gesture, every touch is registered and buried but it is harder and harder for Lena to do so.

Friday comes and Lena is not in a good mood.

Not because of anything Kara’s done. No. Kara has been perfect, and Lena knows that if she let her guard down, she’d have fallen in love with Kara all over again.

It’s a series of rather exhausting events starting with a disastrous board meeting where Lena was once again belittled and mostly ignored. And then came a few more meetings during the day that taxed Lena beyond measure, culminating with Mike showing up unannounced, crashing a rather important afternoon meeting Lena was having.

Out of pity, Lena instructed Jess to make Mike wait in one of the conference rooms and to fetch him as soon as her meeting is over.

“What do you want?” Lena asked, not bothering to look up when Jess ushered Mike in. Her meeting was the only good one for the day and it was only because of that that Lena was willing to tolerate Mike’s impudence.

“Give me one more chance, Lena,” Mike said. His tone was somber. But by then Lena had also pieced together his patterns. She knew that placating voice as nothing more than a mask.

“I gave you several. But you didn’t change. In fact, if anything, you got worse. You crawled back to your mother. Why should I help you?” Lena asked, her head still down, rechecking the schematics laid out before her.

“Would you at least look at me, please?”

“No.”

“God damn it, Lena!”

Lena heard her glass coffee table shatter to pieces. When she looked, there was a chair in the middle where the table should be. Around the chair was the frame of the glass table and shards of broken glass. She wasn’t looking at Mike still.

“I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—I’m just so—”

“Lena?” Jess asked, as she poked her head to check on Lena, cutting off Mike.

“I’m fine, Jess. But do note, If Mr. Matthews hasn’t left in the next thirty seconds, have security come and pick him up,” Lena said, her voice cold and flat.

She saw Jess nod and as soon as Jess disappeared, she turned her gaze to Mike.

“You know when Kara told me you were violent, there was a part of me that refused to believe it. I considered you a brother. I knew you were a dickhead and an idiot, but violent?” Lena shook her head. “Thank you for proving Kara right. Get out, Mike. Don’t ever let me see you again.”

Mike’s face fell, his shoulders slumped. “Please, I can’t live without you or Kara. _Please…_ ”

Lena looked back at her work. A few seconds later, she heard the guards enter and then leave, dragging with them a pleading Mike.

“Jess,” Lena said as she pressed her intercom. “Get me Cat Grant and I don’t care if she’s in a meeting with all the leaders of every single country in the world. Oh and get someone to clean up the table.”

That was a couple of hours ago.

Cat Grant has been informed and she promised to ban Mike from CatCo and to keep an eye out for Kara. Lena is already contemplating hiring a bodyguard for Kara, but she knows that Kara wouldn’t agree to it.

The rest of her day doesn’t fare well. She still can’t shake the off-kilter feeling but she tries to shrug it off and resolves to at least try to enjoy the rest of her evening.

Her mood considerably lightens when she sees Scarlet waiting for her with Taja’s Phantom humming behind her. She had to borrow it from Taja to do the one task Kara allowed her to have for their dinner/Game Night. Scarlet once again offer to drive for her but Lena dismisses the idea with a wave of her hand.

Lena first drops by her R&D and picks up Brainy and Winn, she then heads to CatCo for Kara, James, and Nia, then swings over to the FBI to pick up Alex and then Kelly in NCGH. They made several more stops to pick up food that Kara ordered in advance.

After the requisite low whistles and proclamations of disbelief at how obviously expensive and also somehow shockingly sterile Lena’s apartment is, Lena gives them free rein to just roam around, telling them that all the rooms are okay to enter except the Master bedroom, and they all nod in understanding.

While the rest of them are touring her apartment, she turns to Kara in the kitchen to help her sort out their food.

“I’m glad I listened to you and just had pick-up instead of prepping food in advance. Otherwise, I’d be so stressed out right now reheating everything,” Kara murmurs. Lena can sense the anxiety radiating off Kara.

“You’re doing great,” Lena says, her hands itching to wrap around Kara. Instead she settles for a smile. Kara smiles back.

“Really?”

“Yes. Just think of this as like every other Friday dinner you’ve hosted. Except your apartment is now, and I quote from Alex, ‘fucking expensive’,” Lena says as she opens the cupboard and takes the plates and cutlery.

She hears Kara take a shuddering breath.

Eventually, everyone volunteers to help out in their own way to set up the dining table so they can all start eating. Kara pretty much ordered the entire menu from her favorite Chinese restaurant, and then some. Meanwhile, Lena had to say goodbye to a few of her vintage wines, surreptitiously handing one to Alex who immediately hides it in her bag and whispers “You’re my favorite, Luthor” to Lena.

It is all worth it, Lena thinks. Good wine should never be drunk alone anyway.

Once everyone is seated, with Lena at the head of the table and Kara to her right, Nia launches into a discussion Lena is sure everyone’s been dying to know but is too polite to ask.

“So, where’s Mike?”

Everyone turns to Kara who clears her throat. “We broke up about a month ago.”

“Good,” Alex says flatly. “Sorry, Kar. I know you loved him and everything, but he just gives me the creeps.” She turns to Kelly who fixes her with a pointed stare. “What?”

“You know I love that you never mince words but sometimes you gotta just…read the room, babe,” Kelly says with a small smile.

“I am reading the room,” Alex retorts, then looks at everyone else. “Show of hands. Who actually liked Mike?”

Everyone kept their hands down except Winn who waved slightly before quickly putting his hand down. “Come on. Don’t look at me like that. Other than James, he’s the only guy who was willing to hang out with me.”

James laughs and claps him in the back. “That’s because you simp for him so hard, he got you doing his tasks every day.”

Winn frowns. “That’s not true.”

“It’s true and you know it,” Nia answers, waving her fork at him.

Kara clears her throat. “If you guys don’t mind, I’d really rather not talk about him anymore.”

“Right. Sorry Kar,” Alex says, reaching out and squeezing Kara’s hand. She turns to everyone again and stands up. “So, uhmmm. I’d like to say a few things.”

The dining table falls quiet and Alex clears her throat.

“As you all know, I was recently promoted to SSA but they held off on transferring me.”

There’s a scattered murmur while Alex pauses to take a deep breath.

“And well, I’m glad to announce that they’re giving me my own unit to lead.”

There’s an eruption of applause and congratulations which Alex graciously accepts with small gestures of thanks.

“Uhmm…It’s in Midvale.”

The dining table goes quiet.

“I assume Dr. Olsen is coming with you?” Brainy asks.

“Wait. Wait, Brainy. Let’s not jump to conclusions. We don’t know if she’s accepted the position yet,” Nia cuts Brainy off, looking hopefully at Alex.

“It’s only logical that she will accept the position. It is a stable job with a good salary and in her hometown, too. I’m only asking if Dr. Olsen is coming with her because I do not want to assume, but even that is the only logical choice. The only other conclusion is that they, too, have broken up which doesn’t seem to be the case,” Brainy retorts.

“Sorry, Nia. But I agree with Brainy,” Lena says, nodding at Brainy. “So, let’s let Alex tell us if they have made the only two logical decisions in this situation.”

Alex smiles at Lena and takes a breath. “We did. Kelly is coming with me and we’re moving to Midvale in three weeks.”

Nia’s jaw falls open. “Three weeks?!” She looks around and frowns. “Am I the last to know?”

“Well,” Kelly says, softly, as if she’s afraid that any louder and Nia might just explode. “I told James and Alex told Kara. I’m assuming Kara told Lena. So only you, Brainy, and Winn don’t know.”

Nia sighs. “I guess that’s fair.” She looks at Alex and smiles. “Congratulations, Alex. But now, expect us to bother you every summer. I hear the beach there is amazing.”

Alex nods and sits down. She briefly flashes a warm smile at Kelly before turning to Nia. “Of course, you’re welcome to visit us. We can have a proper backyard Sunday barbecue and everything.”

There’s a moment where everyone talks excitedly about barbecues and backyards but Lena’s focus is on Kara who has gone pale. She reaches out and gently places her hand on top of Kara’s slightly trembling ones. When this catches Kara’s attention, Lena smiles at her.

She sees Kara take a deep breath. “Congratulations, Alex,” Kara says.

When the conversation has died down a little bit, Kara takes a sharp inhale and Lena holds her breath in anticipation.

“Seeing as Alex set the ball rolling, Lena and I also have an announcement.” She pauses then looks at Lena. “Lena?”

Lena’s heart drops. “Uhmm. We have two announcements. I’ll do the one and then you’ll…” Lena trails off, uncertain of Kara’s intention. The slight nod Kara gives her, however, is enough.

Lena clears her throat, drinks her wine, and wipes her mouth.

“I will not stand since I’m already sitting at the head of the table. But I do want to say two things. First, that I am very happy that you are all here. I can honestly say that this is the first time this dining table is being used as it should, seating eight people for dinner. Most of the time, I just use it as an extended work desk. It also feels good to have a gathering of loved ones where stories of my childhood are not the main point of discussion—”

“We can still do something about that,” Alex quips and everyone laughs.

Lena smiles at Alex before continuing, “And the second thing I want to say is that—” Lena swallows. The strange feeling is back. Her world is tilted once again and Kara’s firm hand on hers is the only thing that’s stopping her from spiraling, from drifting away, from getting her shovel and dredging up everything she thought she had forgotten by keeping them buried.

“Kara and I have decided to start dating.”

There is silence as Lena watches their friends’ reaction. They all look at each other, as if willing someone to talk.

“You mean you weren’t before?” Brainy asks, bewildered.

This sets the rest of them laughing, finally breaking the taut tension of the moment. Brainy, however, doesn’t join them. He waves his hand, his brows furrowed.

“I don’t understand. I wasn’t joking,” he says loud enough to rise above everyone’s laughter.

Nia straightens her face. “Brainy, what are you saying?”

“I—I thought Lena, Kara, and Mike were in some kind of open relationship. Like Kara is free to date both Lena and Mike and everyone is okay with it. I didn’t question it because I didn’t think it was any of my business and it certainly looked like it was working for the three of them.”

“Oh, Brainy, you pure soul,” Kelly says, smiling at Brainy.

“In Brainy’s defense,” Lena starts. She looks at Kara. “I was—I am in love with Kara. I have been for the longest time. I just didn’t think it was my place to intervene in their relationship. So, I settled for the next best thing: her friend.”

“Best friend,” Kara corrects and Lena nods at her.

“So, I’m going to get so much hate for this, but you decided to just jump in when Kara and Mike broke up?” James asks.

“That’s—” Lena is saying when Kara cuts her off, the grip on her hand suddenly tightens.

“Not really,” Kara snaps, turning to look at James. Lena can hear the faint traces of coldness in her voice. “It wasn’t Lena who proposed we should start dating. I did. I’ve been falling in love with Lena and it was part of the reason why it was so easy to finally leave Mike when I did.”

“But you two can see how bad this looks, right?” Winn asks. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I liked Mike but I like Kara more and I will always side with you, Kara. I’m just seeing James’ point here. It just looks like you moved on too fast.”

“Not fast enough,” Kara murmurs, but it is loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Is there something you’re not telling us, Kara?” Alex asks, but her glance quickly turns to Lena.

Kara’s hand is trembling and painfully tight around Lena’s. She turns to Lena with dark, pleading eyes. Lena understands.

“Kara is pregnant.”

Whatever facial expression falls on their friends’ faces, Lena doesn’t see. Her eyes are focused on Kara who is looking at her with a dark sort of determination, her hand gripping Lena’s, perhaps the only thing keeping Kara seated on the table.

“Mike—he didn’t want the baby, but Kara does. They had a fight. Mike is adamant that he is not ready to be a father and his consequent actions demonstrate it clearly. So, Kara left him. She’s been here with me since then,” Lena continues.

Kara and Lena are still staring at each other, not caring about the perplexed expression on their friends’ faces.

“How far along are you, Kara?” Lena hears Kelly ask, obviously trying to lighten the mood. But Kara is still staring at Lena.

“Eleven weeks,” Lena answers, finally breaking her stare and addressing Kelly.

“A—and everything is okay, right?” Alex asks Lena.

Lena nods. “Yes. We’ve been to the OB twice and everything is fine. Kara’s just on a regimen of vitamins and minerals.

“Well, Mike can go fuck off then,” Nia says. “The only thing that’s important is that Kara is happy and the baby—”

“Little Hatchling,” Kara murmurs, cutting off Nia.

“What?” Nia asks, nonplussed.

The hand on Lena is loosening. “It’s what we call her baby since Kara sounds like a dinosaur when she’s sick and running to the bathroom.”

“Oh come on, Lena,” Winn says, rolling his eyes. “You don’t need to clean up the language. How bad is the vomiting?”

There’s a collective groan on the table.

“Why is that the thing you’re focusing on?” James asks.

“It’s literally the first thing I see in the movies that indicate that a girl is pregnant,” Winn says, shrugging.

Lena laughs. “It was pretty bad… the echo in the bathroom made her sound like the velociraptors in Jurassic Park. But her doctor prescribed something for it and it’s better now.”

“Yeah so as I was saying, the important thing is Kara is happy and the Little Hatchling is fine,” Nia says, smiling at Kara.

There was a murmured assent all around the table.

“And to be fair, this is the most logical decision Kara can make with the options presented to her. I cannot imagine anyone more suited to take care of her and the baby than Lena,” Brainy says.

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Brainy,” Alex says but her eyes are on Kara.

After dinner, Winn, Brainy, and James were assigned to clear the table and wash the dishes while Nia, Kelly, and Kara prepare the living room for games.

Lena excuses herself to go to the balcony for some air and some alone time with her scotch. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate the company, but even when they were doing this at Kara’s apartment, Lena always takes a few minutes by herself. She’s not used to that many people in such an intimate setting and it stifles her. So, every so often she steps out on the small balcony in Kara’s apartment.

“Mind if I join you?” Alex asks, bringing her bottle of beer with her. Lena gestures to the space beside her. “Nice view.”

Lena doesn’t say anything. Instead she lets the cool, crisp air of National City wash over her.

“I expected her to go to Midvale with me,” Alex says quietly after taking a sip of her beer.

“She almost did,” Lena answers. They both aren’t looking at each other.

“I’m glad you convinced her to stay. She won’t say it, but I’m sure she thinks I was abandoning her again.”

“She does and we were already making plans with her OB on how to continue with her check-ups once she moved to Midvale. But one thing after another happened, and here we are. There’s still a chance that she does go with you though,” Lena says.

Alex sighs. “She’s never forgiven me for leaving her for a year. She couldn’t understand why I couldn’t just wait for her to graduate so we could go to college together. And if we had known the true extent of her abandonment issues, I’m sure I would’ve stayed. But I was a kid, selfish, couldn’t wait to get out of small-town Midvale. It took years for her to start talking to me.”

“I’m not abandoning her, Alex.”

“I know, Lena. I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. Kara is fragile and this pregnancy will leave her even more vulnerable.” Alex’s voice is gentle but firm.

“I have considered that. But—and I’m aware this sounds painfully cheesy—I would really rather have Kara in her most broken state than not have her at all.”

She sees Alex about to say something.

“Hey, if you two are done brooding over National City, the boys have _finally_ finished with the dishes and we’re ready to start Secret Hitler,” Nia calls from inside.

Wordlessly, they leave the balcony and go back inside.

Several hours in and they have moved on to Cards Against Humanity after Lena, per usual, decimates all of them.

Lena and Kara are sharing a loveseat, with Kara leaning on Lena. From time to time, Kara would look up and steal a kiss from Lena prompting Nia to call them out.

“You’re even more gross than Alex and Kelly.”

But this gets ignored as Alex and Winn are in a heated drunken debate as to which of their answers is funnier, the debate exacerbated by the fact that Brainy is supposed to choose and could not understand why either answer is supposed to be funny.

The doorbell rings and Lena is about to get up when Kara stops her and she stands to get it.

“I ordered back-up pizza,” Kara explains when Lena quirks her brow in question.

Lena watches Kara walk to the door.

There is a brief moment when Kara opens it, and whoever is on the other side is hidden by the door.

Lena’s pulse quickens however, when she sees Kara visibly stiffen and try to close the door. When whoever is on the other side catches it, Kara immediately runs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone looks toward the Master bedroom, but Lena is already halfway to the front door.

“So, I take it I’m no longer invited to these too?” Mike says, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I totally flipped a coin regarding Kara's decision.
> 
> Yes = Heads  
> No = Tails
> 
> I got four consecutive tails. I almost cried.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the kind comments. Please keep them coming. >__<
> 
> Find me [here.](https://twitter.com/TheLazyBam) I'm breaking down. >___<


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> First, TW for implied rape. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, READ THE TAGS
> 
> Second, let me just say that you guys are just the best. Thank you for all the encouraging comments and the kudoughballzes.
> 
> Oh look I actually made it to Supercorp Sunday!!!
> 
> Many thanks to [Rebellion_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear) for being the best person ever. And always taking good care of the love of my life, Possum.
> 
> So, here... have a little bit of a glimpse into Kara's mind.
> 
> Figured it's about time.
> 
> As always,  
> Enjoy?

_It echoes…_

**“We’re home!”**

Two words Kara had always looked forward to. They were always gone, see? But she was never alone. Or maybe she was. The babysitter was always on the phone and Kara had to learn to do things on her own. She did her homework on her own. Watched TV on her own. Laughed and pointed at it until she realized she was laughing alone. The babysitter would laugh sometimes, and Kara would look, hopeful, but she was on the phone.

She would eat at the dinner table or in front of the TV alone with a preheated meal prepared much earlier. She learned to wash her own dishes. And eventually, she learned how to cook her own food. She was alone.

But then she’d hear those words at the door and the dark clouds that hung around her would immediately disappear and Kara was not alone.

Until they had to go again.

There would be much begging and pleading and too many promises, too many assurances that this would be the last time they’d have to go. She used to cry a lot. But she learned that that didn’t do much. Still, she begged and pouted and locked herself in her room only leaving when she hears them come home again. And she’d apologize for being mean to them. And for a few hours, she wasn’t alone.

And then one day, after they promised her, assured her without a shadow of a doubt they’d come home, they never did.

The babysitter was on the phone when the strange men in dark clothes came and took Kara away.

**“I’m home!”**

…is what the Danvers family always called out whenever they get home. There would be greetings of _Hi’s_ and _Hello’s_ and _How was your day’s_ and Alex would drag her up to their bedroom and they’d do their homework.

But Alex was a year ahead of her so sometimes she’d have to wait for Alex to finish her club duties before they could go home. But, except during classes, Alex was always with her.

She had learned to love the Danvers. She was never alone with them.

Either she was with Alex or Eliza and Jeremiah always made it a point to spend Sundays with them despite always being busy. Still, Kara felt an overwhelming sense of dread whenever Jeremiah or Eliza had to go to work. But Alex was with her, and Kara was never alone.

Kara particularly liked Jeremiah. He spoke to her like an adult and didn’t treat her like a child at all. He would sometimes take her to town to do some grocery shopping and, if she promised not to tell Alex or Eliza, they’d have ice cream before heading back. She never broke that promise, of course. But Kara mostly liked the warm hugs he gave. He would open his arms and Kara and Alex would jump into them, and he would squeeze and kiss them on top of their heads.

And then one day, Jeremiah said goodbye. He promised to come back before dinner. He looked at Kara and asked if she wanted to go get groceries with him tomorrow and Kara nodded. He told Kara to look forward to it. And Kara did.

Except that evening, instead of Jeremiah Danvers, Kara opened the door to two men in dark clothes, who introduced themselves as police, and looking for Eliza.

Jeremiah broke his promise. He never came home.

And then Kara was alone.

Soon after, Alex went away too. Tired of the shadow that was always haunting her steps.

Kara barely saw her for a year and when she came back, she had completely changed…and there was someone else sharing their bedroom with them, some girl that Alex was always with. She never had time for Kara anymore.

Kara was alone.

And Kara learned to live alone.

She’d try having relationships, but they’d tire of her quickly. She was too clingy, they would say. Too depressed. Too sad. But she never learned her lesson. She held on to these relationships no matter how suffocating they were because that was so much better than being abandoned and left behind.

But in the end, she’d find herself alone again.

And then one day, she met Lena Luthor.

And Lena Luthor invited her for lunch and looked at her like she was the only person in the world that mattered. But that wasn’t really the case. Lena Luthor was hot and young, and she went out on dates and while Lena would never explicitly detail what went on during those dates, she would make Kara laugh at all the ways she avoided sleeping over.

Because Lena Luthor did not believe in committed relationships.

Really, that should have been Kara’s first motivation to go after Lena. Somehow Kara always managed to fall in love with the most emotionally unavailable people, and the relationship would tumble uselessly and end as it always did: with Kara alone and abandoned.

Lena Luthor promised all that and more with the way she jumped form one lover to the next. But she always kept her lunch or dinner dates with Kara.

And Lena called her ‘my best friend.’

So, no.

Kara resolved to keep Lena away from the side of her that would inevitably push her best friend away. She decided she was fine with the lunches and the text messages and all the things regular friends do. So, Lena Luthor got invited to Game Nights and other friend-related activities.

A few months into their friendship, she met Mike. Mike liked her and Kara latched on to that, and he was handsome and kind enough, even though he was utterly helpless. But Mike needed Kara, and maybe it would be enough to at least temper whatever feelings she had for Lena that were always simmering just beneath the surface.

So, Kara settled into her new role as Mike’s girlfriend.

And it was good in the beginning. Sex was okay, but relationships weren’t all about sex all the time anyway.

But then Mike became possessive.

Kara thought she liked that. She liked knowing that someone wanted her completely. Eventually though, it became too much. He started questioning where she’d been if she was five minutes late coming home. Kara tried to explain that sometimes she couldn’t get away easily because her boss was a slave driver.

And Kara thought Mike would understand, except apparently, he didn’t.

He got a job at CatCo and monopolized Kara’s time completely. He was jealous of everyone, even their friends.

But on the outside, everyone loved him. He was sweet and charming, and he doted on Kara when they were with their friends or coworkers.

The only time Kara could get away was when Lena asked her out to lunch. Mike could never say no. She could tell that Lena was the only person Mike respected…feared, even.

Still, they started fighting about all the little things.

And at first it was just verbal fights, but then Mike slowly started becoming more violent. He would never outright hit Kara, but he would throw things around.

Until, one day, unable to take it anymore, Kara walked out and sought the only person in the world she knew could make her smile.

Except she ruined it by getting drunk and sleeping with her best friend.

She had been so terrified when she woke up and saw all the marks she left on Lena. She knew she had fucked up. Lena was going to leave her now… just like she did with all those one-night stands. She panicked and went home and thought of all the ways she was going to make it up to Lena, every desperate way she could do to keep her best friend with her.

But then Lena checked up on her and their relationship went on as normal. They talked about it, and Lena told her that she was just giving Kara something she thought Kara needed at the time. It didn’t have to be complicated. There were no feelings involved.

At least not from Lena’s side anyway.

Besides, Lena reminded her, “I promised to stay.”

And she did.

She gave Kara all the assurances and the release she needed whenever things got unbearable with Mike or with the world in general.

Still, Kara felt guilty and she tried to stay away. She tried to tell Lena that they shouldn’t sleep together anymore. And Lena, being the perfect person that she was, honored Kara’s wishes.

It made everything worse, of course.

Because the fights with Mike were still there, but Kara had no release and she bottled everything inside, becoming listless, unfocused, anxious about everything. She thought she was going insane, until Alex and Mike stepped in and begged Lena to take her away.

Lena did and for a while it was just the two of them and Kara began thinking just how perfect it would be if it really was just the two of them.

But she knew better than to hope for that.

Lena was still adamant against having any sort of feelings for anyone. Her mind was focused on her company and because she was generous, she allowed Kara to take what she needed.

So they went back to their old arrangement and Kara resolved to settle for that.

She would never have Lena, at least not in the way she wanted.

She knew things with Mike would end eventually and she’d be left alone and abandoned once again.

But maybe she’d still have Lena. And maybe, the occasional no-strings-attached fucking would be enough for Kara.

Things with Mike, however, didn’t end. It got progressively worse.

Until one evening, Mike came home drunk and found Kara catching up on work at the dinner table. He tried to initiate sex, but Kara was swamped, and she had a deadline looming so she turned him down. She also reminded him that she hadn’t bought pills yet because they were short on cash and that she wouldn’t get paid for another couple of days.

But Mike would not take no for an answer.

Not even when Kara repeatedly begged him to stop.

She tried to fight back but a heavy slap on her face was enough to stun her.

Mike didn’t last long, of course. He never did. He never pulled out either.

Kara hoped, as she lay there that night, used and feeling empty, that perhaps it wasn’t so bad. She had only missed a couple of days. Maybe it would still work.

Five weeks later, she was staring at three different pregnancy tests, all showing positive.

And now, she’d dragged Lena into this mess.

Even got Lena to propose to her out of the goodness of her heart. She still bore no feelings for Kara, but Lena didn’t seem to see the problem with that.

But Kara wants to do things right this time.

Because Lena is right.

She’s the only one who has never left Kara all these years. She’s put Lena through a lot and a normal person would have given up on Kara… but not Lena.

_Never Lena._

And Lena doesn’t deserve to have this broken person in her life. Her Little Hatchling and Lena deserve someone who would love them unconditionally and Kara wants to be that.

So, she decided to do what she can and let Lena believe that she deserves love too. Kara is even considering going into therapy, listing a few local therapists that she’s planning to call.

Because Lena and _their_ Little Hatchling deserve a better Kara.

And she’s been so good…

**“Honey, I’m _home._ ”**

It’s the mocking tone.

It’s the mocking tone on the word that means the world to Kara that breaks her. It isn’t that he’s standing there. It isn’t that he’s intruding in Lena’s space. No.

It’s the way that word is corrupted in his mouth that unnerves Kara.

It echoes in her head.

And all at once, every good thing she’s built for herself crumbles and she does what she does best: she runs away.

She runs to a place she knows she’s safe.

Except now that she’s in here, now that she’s on their bed, curled up like a fetus, like how she imagines the Little Hatchling is doing, she doesn’t feel so safe after all, like there’s something missing in all of this.

Vaguely she can hear muffled arguments coming from outside of the room. She wants to ignore it, but she can hear Lena’s voice and it reminds her…

What they didn’t know, what nobody knew, what she suspects Lena isn’t even aware of, is that at night, when Kara would wake up from some nightmare or an anxiety-induced listlessness, Lena would curl over Kara, an arm draped over Kara’s waist, and pull her in closer.

Even in her sleep, Lena’s protective instincts take over naturally, and Kara basks in it more than anything. The warmth, the familiar faint lavender scent, and the strength it requires to pull a grown woman closer with just one arm, is Kara’s safe space. It lets her drift back to sleep.

And in that state, her sleep is clear of memories.

_Of promises broken. Repeatedly._

What they didn’t know is that space where Kara can curl into Lena is the only place she ever truly feels at home.

So, whatever pang of guilt she should feel for cheating on Mike quickly disappears whenever she enters that space. Everything is erased. Everyone stays. The world is a safe place. She is _home_.

And right now, that safe space is outside where the noise is.

Kara drops her hand to her stomach as she gets up from the bed.

She opens the door, and everyone suddenly goes quiet.

By instinct, Lena runs to her side, cupping her jaw, gently coaxing Kara to look at her.

Kara does and she’s once again met with the most fascinating pair of eyes she’s ever seen. Shards of greens and ice blue and silver.

“Are you okay?”

Kara nods, leaning forward so their foreheads touch. She can feel Lena’s warmth, smell that sweet lavender scent and a measure of peace slowly washes over her. Everything else, in that moment, disappears.

“Kara? Babe?”

And of course, that peace is ruined almost immediately. Kara turns sharply to the source of that voice.

Whatever she felt seconds ago is now completely replaced by a seething, red-hot rage, only tempered by the fact that Lena is holding her hand, their fingers knitted together.

“Get out,” Kara says, between gritted teeth. “You’re not welcome here.”

Mike’s earlier taunting, mocking voice immediately changes to one of pleading. “Please, I just really want to talk to you.”

“About how you’re suddenly ready to become a father now? Or about how you’ve suddenly grown a spine and you can now defend me against your mother?”

Mike’s face changes and Kara knows she’s hitting his buttons. But typical Mike, he tries to play the victim and garner points.

“I need you,” he says with a pout and practiced submissive attitude.

Kara just looks at Mike. “I don’t.”

Mike scoffs. “Because now you’re free to fuck that guy in the office, right? Who is it? Is it James?”

James immediately raises his hand in protest. “Whoa, whoa—”

Kara shakes her head. She tightens her hold on Lena’s hand and a subtle squeeze is all the confirmation she needs.

“Wait. What—Are you accusing Kara of cheating on you?” Nia asks. Kara sees her glancing her way, but she ignores this.

Mike nods with a smug grin. “I know she was. She was coming home with marks on her body, always too tired to have sex. Sneaking around and using Lena—” Mike turns to Lena, “She’s using you as an excuse! She’s always saying she’s with you when I know she was fucking some—”

“No,” Lena says, interrupting Mike, and Kara sees that glint in her eyes that makes her stomach flutter. It’s the one Lena has when she knows she’s won even before the events unfurl.

“No?” Mike furrows his brow and Kara wants to laugh. She tries to remember exactly why she thought he would be a good replacement for Lena, but she can’t come up with anything right now.

“No,” Lena repeats firmly.

“What do you mean?”

Lena sighs. “I mean Kara never lied to you when she said she was going to see me.”

“I don’t—”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Mike,” Alex says, finally imploding with impatience. “Kara was cheating on you with Lena.”

Lena snaps her finger and points at Alex, her eyes still trained on Mike. “Ding ding. Circle gets the square.”

Something about the blasé way that Lena admits it fascinates Kara. She knows their affair means nothing, emotionally, to Lena. In some twisted mental gymnastics, Lena sees what they do as a service to Kara and for the most part, it’s true. Except, there are rare moments when it’s Lena who takes what she needs from Kara, often without warning. And Kara is powerless to deny Lena anything she wants. Not that she would deny Lena anything anyway.

The only reason she turned down Lena’s proposal is because she knows she can offer something better. She _wants_ to offer something better… something she never thought she could offer.

Now if only this night would end, and she could go back to her safe space.

She chances a glance at the space just in front of Lena, where she knows she’ll tuck herself in later and she steadies herself.

“Lena?” Kara sees Mike’s expression turn from disbelief to rage. “I didn’t think my oldest friend would be the one to ruin my—”

“Ruin?” Kara scoffs, her grasp on Lena’s hand tightening. “No. Lena didn’t ruin our relationship. We did that on our own. If anything, Lena’s the reason we even lasted as long as we did.”

Mike’s brows furrow, his eyes darting from Kara to Lena.

“If she hadn’t been there for me, to swallow my anger and my pain whenever we’d fight, we wouldn’t have lasted six months. So, you can’t accuse her of ruining our relationship when she’s been the one trying to save it.”

“Save it? She’s been fucking you all this time!” Mike takes a step forward and is immediately blocked by James and Winn.

“Come on, bro,” Winn says, his hands up, trying to put as much distance as he can between Mike and Kara.

But Kara isn’t about to relent. “You asked for a job at CatCo so you could watch me like a hawk, and she got you that job. She kept you from getting fired from that job until you quit. And when no one else in this city would hire you, she got you your supposedly dream job working as a bartender, with the best schedule a bartender could ask for. And you fucked that up too. You repeatedly embarrassed Lena, who put her name and her reputation on the line for you so you could have what you want.”

“Oh, and I suppose the reward she gets for helping me out is she gets to eat your cunt?” Mike sneers.

“Bro—” Winn mumbles.

“Okay, that’s it—” Alex says at the same time but Kara cuts them all off.

“Yes,” Kara says, partly to spite Mike, mostly because she doesn’t really know the answer to that. And maybe she doesn’t really want to know Lena’s motivations behind all this. She’s been adamant from the beginning that all she does is help Kara, no strings attached, no feelings involved… _and yet_.

And yet, if she really thinks about it, Lena has been more of a partner than Mike has over the last four years. Even when they weren’t sleeping together, she would always have time for Kara… when people with more money and more influence could barely pencil in a meeting with her. But here comes Kara with nothing to offer, a mediocre secretary whose boss could barely remember her name, living in an apartment she could barely afford, and somehow, Lena’s able to accommodate her whenever she’s needed.

“The reward,” Lena says, her voice steady and slow, but somehow able to command the attention of the whole room so that even Mike stops struggling against James and Winn, “Well, you see, helping Kara out is its own reward. This was never about me. This was and will always be about Kara and what’s good for her… and the Little Hatchling.”

Mike scoffs. “Bullshit. You are the most selfish person I know. You never cared for anyone but yourself, Lena. You do all these charity works to make yourself feel better. And Kara is just one more charity case for you, so you can go fuck some lower middle-class slut and feel good about yourself.”

“You did not just call my baby sister a slut!” Alex says through gritted teeth.

Kara sees Alex about to punch Mike when Kelly and Lena both move to block her. Kelly grabs Alex by the shoulder while Lena lets go of Kara to take a step to the side and physically block Alex with her body.

“Punching Mike isn’t worth jeopardizing your promotion and your new position,” Lena says, glancing behind her to look at Alex.

“But _why are you_ helping Kara?”

Everyone turns to look at Brainy whose brows are furrowed, staring at Lena, perplexed. “It doesn’t add up. You are as much a logical person as I am and your relationship with Kara… it isn’t logical.”

“Brainy? What?” Nia asks, looking at Brainy with the same perplexed expression as her boyfriend has. “Earlier during dinner, you literally said that Lena is the perfect option for Kara.”

Brainy nods. “And I still believe that. But it only looks at the situation from Kara’s perspective. For Kara, Lena is perfect. But for Lena… Kara really doesn’t bring much to the table.”

Kara’s heart plummets. If she had heard that from literally anybody else, she would have gotten angry, defensive. But this is Brainy. And no matter how insensitive the comment seems to be, she knows that Brainy only says it out of curiosity, with as little bias as possible.

And besides, it’s true. Kara brings nothing to the table. She’s not rich. She doesn’t have connections. She doesn’t know anything about running a business. She’s a lowly secretary with a dead-end job and no better prospects or career options. To top it all off, she’s pregnant, which means one more mouth for Lena to feed. One more leech on Lena’s kindness.

“Okay, well I’m going to punch Brainy instead,” Alex says, turning to Brainy. But she stops when Lena lets out a short laugh.

“I really thought that you, of all people, would have been able to figure this one out first,” Lena says to Brainy, with an amused smile.

Brainy frowns. “No, that’s… But—that’s inconsistent with how you are—hmmm,” he says, halting every now and then as he tries to figure Lena out.

Kara looks at Brainy then back to Lena who is holding her smile, patiently waiting for Brainy to work it all out.

It’s Nia, however, who puts into words the chaos that is Brainy’s mind.

“You’re in love,” Nia says, almost breathlessly.

“Hmmm. I did say so, during dinner,” Lena says nodding.

“No… I thought this was something new. But, now…” Nia starts.

“You’ve been in love with Kara for four years,” Brainy says, continuing Nia’s thoughts. “This isn’t some recent development in your case. You’ve been in love with her—”

“Since the moment she stepped into my office, yes,” Lena says, finishing off.

Kara’s mind stutters to a halt. She knows Lena can lie, and she can do it without batting an eyelash, so she knows that Lena can just be lying here to— _what?_ Why would Lena lie? It doesn’t make sense.

But Brainy is also right. None of what Lena has been doing over the last four years, in terms of their relationship, has made sense. It doesn’t make sense for her to welcome Kara into her life and treat her as someone important. Kara isn’t important.

She’s the orphan who people leave behind.

That’s her lot in life.

So, why would Lena care?

Her thoughts are broken, however, by Mike’s mirthless chuckle. “Lena? In love? Please. Lena doesn’t know how to love. All she knows how to do is sleep around without staying over. Jack, her last boyfriend, didn’t even last a few weeks before Lena got tired of him and kicked him out. So, you can’t honestly tell me you believe that Lena’s been in love with the same person for four years.”

Brainy hums before raising a finger. “Your reasoning is flawed. One can be in a loveless relationship for decades. One can also be in love with a person without getting into a relationship with them. Just because Lena has a history of sleeping around and a seeming inability to hold on to romantic relationships, doesn’t mean she isn’t capable of falling in love.”

“Look,” Lena says with a tired sigh. She turns to Mike and Kara notices that she really does seem exhausted. “We can argue about my emotional capacity, or lack thereof, all night, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are crashing a party you weren’t invited to. You are no longer welcome in our home or in our lives. I thought we’d both made that abundantly clear.”

Mike steps back and sneers. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He points at Kara’s belly and Kara feels something cold go up and down her spine. “That is still _my_ child.”

He turns around and walks towards the door when Lena calls to him.

“Mike,” Lena says. Mike stops but doesn’t turn around. “I have a feeling I know what you’re going to do. So, this is my first and final warning. Don’t.”

Mike doesn’t say anything but slams the door on his way out.

Hours after their guests have left, Kara and Lena are both naked on their bed, with Lena tucked into Kara, her head on Kara’s chest. Most nights, they sleep like this, regardless of whether they have sex or not, they often find themselves naked and in each other’s arm.

But tonight, Kara is restless.

Her eyes have adjusted enough in the dark for her to watch Lena as she sleeps. She can make out the contours of Lena’s face and she traces it with her thumb, gently, so as not to wake the sleeping heiress.

Unable to help herself, she bends down to kiss Lena’s lips, always so soft and full.

Lena hums.

“Did I wake you?” Kara whispers.

“Yes, but I don’t mind,” Lena looks up and cups Kara’s cheeks. “Can’t sleep?”

Kara nods.

“Are you worried about Mike?”

“No—well, yes. A little bit.”

Lena shifts closer. “But that’s not what’s keeping you up…”

“No…”

“Do you want to talk about it? Or…”

Kara feels Lena’s soft kisses pepper her collarbone, tracing slowly up her neck. She moans as Lena drags her tongue from the base of Kara’s neck all the way to her chin, before continuing with open-mouthed kisses tracing her jaw. She feels her entire body clench and a pleasant shiver run down her spine.

Despite herself, however, she blurts out, “Why did you lie to them?”

Lena stops. She doesn’t answer for a few seconds. Kara looks down and instead finds Lena looking at her. In the darkness, her eyes are even more haunting the way they almost gleam.

“I didn’t lie to them…”

“But you said—”

“I lied to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uhmm... 
> 
> I guess I'll see you...soon
> 
> Please don't forget to scream at me in comments section.
> 
> Find me [here.](https://twitter.com/TheLazyBam) and talk to me. Say Hi. Please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> I will never tire of all your thoughtful comments and the kudoughballzes. Thank you so much!
> 
> As always. many thanks to [Rebellion_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear) who manages to always make my work so much better every time they check it. Also, I love their cat, Possum.
> 
> Enjoy?

_I lied to you._

Kara’s breath hitches and her world stops revolving for a second. She props herself up on one elbow to get a better look at Lena. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness hours ago and she can clearly make out the contours of Lena’s face. More important, she can see Lena’s eyes are unfocused, her breath coming out in deep exhales. Kara knows this. She’s seen this Lena more times than she’d like to admit.

This is Lena centering herself, preparing to don the mask she needs to survive her world of wolves and sharks and snakes.

“You lied to me…” Kara echoes and Lena simply nods.

There should be something there, like a pain or a hollowness, something that tells Kara she should run. Instead, she stays and watches Lena center herself, a morbid curiosity building in her about exactly what Lena lied about.

She’s sure she knows but it’s much more satisfying and equally painful to find out from the source, right?

“What did you lie to me about, Lena?” Kara asks, when it seems like Lena isn’t about to start talking anytime soon. Normally, she’s willing to let it go, to pause the conversation until she’s ready. But that’s not the case with Lena. Not right now.

Kara watches as Lena releases a long shuddering breath.

“Honestly, when you walked into my office four years ago, my first thought was that you looked like a ray of sunshine. And how good you’d look naked in my bed, under me.”

Kara is about to protest. It’s not exactly what Lena told her when she proposed. But Kara is a glutton for punishment, so instead of pointing it out, she lets Lena continue.

“I wanted to bend you over my desk right then. It would have been so easy. I had forty-five minutes. I could have fucked you senseless at least twice. Instead, I invited you to join me for lunch. I signed the documents you needed me to sign and we had a pleasant time together. And we’ve had plenty more lunches ever since.”

Lena is quiet again while Kara’s mind is racing with a million thoughts, all too fast for her to take hold of.

She will not deny, however, the truth in Lena’s words. She really would have bent over, naked, for Lena when she first saw the young Luthor, sitting tall and proud on her throne, behind a massive white table filled with papers and gadgets and a multi-screened computer, National City’s skyline serving as her backdrop. It was a visual that threatened to take away what remained of Kara’s breath…and perhaps it did.

But all Kara really remembers of that day is the silky contralto coming out from full lips asking her if she wanted to have lunch. There was no way she could have said no. There was no way _anyone_ could have said no. She could have asked Kara for the world and Kara would have immediately agonized over how she could give the world to someone who already owns it.

“I didn’t expect I’d fall for you.” Lena’s voice jars Kara out of her reverie. “And I did not expect that my feelings for you would last as long as it did… _does_.”

A beat. “When you started going out with Mike, you looked… _settled_. Happy, maybe? I don’t know. But I knew my feelings for you had to go. I wanted to keep you. I wanted to keep being your friend. I promised I would stay. And I couldn’t do that while being bitter and mad at myself for being a coward and not telling you…”

Kara sees Lena’s eyes tracking invisible creatures on the ceiling of their bedroom. “I tried to bury my feelings for you, along with everything else. But from time to time, they would resurface, and I would bury them again and again, deeper each time, but the process takes longer and is much harder every time.”

Lena takes a deep inhale. “So, I lied to you when I told you I no longer had feelings for you.”

Kara’s heart clenches. She stares at Lena, watches as the impassive face of her best friend drapes over her countenance, and Kara realizes that this is how Lena protects herself: by hiding behind a mask of stoicism and pragmatism. This way she can quiet her mind and come to a conclusion that makes the most sense given her situation.

“Did you ever stop loving me?” Kara asks.

“Never,” came the quiet reply.

Kara’s heart starts beating rapidly, the pieces of the puzzle she didn’t even know she was solving now falling into place… and she’s not sure she likes the picture she’s starting to see.

“So, all this time…you—” Kara starts and then pauses. She sits up, her eyes never leaving Lena.

“—harbored feelings for you while making you believe that I didn’t feel anything for you beyond friendship? Yes,” Lena answers Kara’s unfinished question.

_“Four years…”_ Kara whispers into the dark, into the mask Lena is now wearing, into the silence that’s creeping up on them both.

Lena doesn’t respond. She knows Lena won’t. Lena will never apologize for doing what she thinks is the right thing at the moment. And the right thing at the moment varies depending on the moment.

But this doesn’t stop the anger that suddenly erupts from Kara.

“Do you know what I’ve been through in those four years, Lena? Do you know what I’ve had to put up with?” Kara asks, her breath shaky even as she’s pulling her knees to her chin.

She sees Lena sit up, pulling the covers to her chest, and turn to face her. “You were with Mike, Kara. You were happy most days, and I could see you were really trying to make it work even when Mike was being difficult. I couldn’t take that away from you.”

And the part that pushes Kara’s buttons is that she knows Lena is telling the truth. Or at least _her_ truth.

“I wasn’t happy with Mike, you stupid idiot,” Kara says, frustration seeping in with the anger. She sees something break the stoic mask Lena had put on, the cracks beginning to form. “I settled for Mike because I didn’t think I would ever have a chance with you—”

“Kara, I—” Lena interrupts, but Kara levels a look at her.

“No. You do not get to explain yourself,” Kara says, cutting her off. She unfurls from her tucked position, switches her bedside lamp on and gets off the bed, grabbing the robe earlier discarded on a nearby chair and hastily putting it on. “You slept with people left and right and when I started dating Mike, you were my biggest supporter. You made me believe this lie that....”

Kara starts pacing then as she ties the robe, covering herself as best as she can. Her heart rate elevating as anger courses through her.

“I _settled_ , Lena! I settled for Mike. I settled for just being friends with you because I couldn’t lose you! I didn’t want to lose you. I was so fucking terrified when I got drunk and slept with you because I knew you were going to leave me.”

“But I didn’t—”

“No, you didn’t but we could have been so much more and for so much longer!” Kara stops and stares at Lena, her heart hammering away.

Something passes through Lena’s face and Kara sees the subtle change from practiced stoicism to disbelief, then to hope. And Kara finds that her anger has now evolved into this curious thing that travels through her veins, that itches and makes her want to either gently hold the suddenly fragile-looking Luthor or slap her senseless.

“Does this mean…” Lena doesn’t finish. Her tone is tentative, almost as if she’s afraid that if she gives voice to her thoughts, they will cease becoming real.

“Yes,” Kara sighs, answering the question she knows Lena can’t quite ask.

“How long?” Lena’s eyes are glassy and searching Kara’s face now, every bit of the stoic mask all but gone. The pale light of the lamp casting shadows that make her look haunted. In its place is a trembling creature that looked to Kara like she had just discovered fresh air.

“Since I said ‘Yes’ to your first invitation to lunch.”

And then something happens that jars Kara so suddenly that it takes her a while to understand. A sound comes out of Lena, at first almost like a hiccup, and then it repeats, and suddenly, Lena is a confused mix of laughter and tears.

Kara furrows her brows and is about to ask what the hell is going on when Lena turns to Kara, her eyes wet, tears leaking, a big, wide smile on her lips.

“You called me a… ‘stupid idiot.’ I mean, I think… I deserve it but… and I’ve been called... a lot of things… but nobody’s ever… called me _that_ ,” Lena explains in between fits of laughter. She tries once or twice to straighten her face when she notices Kara’s expression but ultimately fails and falls back into her laughing fit.

“So, that’s what you got from everything that I just told you?” Kara asks, still slightly taken aback by Lena’s strange reaction.

“No!” Lena says, and she tries to clear her throat and school her features. “No…”

Kara watches as Lena shimmies over to the edge of the bed, dragging along the sheets that still cover her, and reaches out to curl her hands around Kara’s wrists and pull her closer so she is now standing between Lena’s thighs. Kara looks down at Lena and for a second, Kara thinks Lena has donned her mask again, but the slight twist of her lips and the unmistakable glimmer in her eyes tell her something has changed.

“I love you, Kara Danvers,” Lena says, her voice quiet, her eyes steady. “I have loved you since I first saw you and I haven’t stopped loving you since.” Kara watches as Lena takes another breath. “And I doubt I’ll stop… _ever_.”

And the annoying thing, the thing that also somehow mollifies Kara’s anger is that at the back of her mind, she’s always known. It’s why she’s known she could always rely on Lena. Because while Lena may never have outright said she loves Kara, she’s expressed it so often and in so many ways.

She says it every time she offers herself up to Kara, every time she spends a minute with Kara instead of her much more important work, every breakfast she’s allowed Kara to steal from her, every car ride, every deadpan joke… every touch, every kiss. Everything.

Oh, but she really just had to keep reminding Kara that they’re just friends every time too.

“Stupid idiot…” Kara mutters as she cups Lena’s chin. She bends down and places a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips that quickly turns into something decidedly less chaste.

And they begin a dance that they have near perfected but Kara thinks she will never, ever tire of, as Lena pulls herself back to the middle of the bed, with Kara crawling on top of her, their lips never fully parting except for quick gasps of breath. It is almost choreographed, something done so often that they’ve figured out how to remove any material separating their skin without ever breaking the kiss for longer than a second.

No words pass between them now. No words are needed. They know what the other needs and they are both more than willing to satisfy.

And so, in the faint light of the single bedside lamp, the echo of gasps and moans is the only sound filling the room.

And maybe Kara imagines it as, hours later, she lies beneath Lena, a ruined mess of emotions and sweat, her skin beautifully marked with kisses and bites, the last words to pass between her lips as her consciousness fades into a happy sort of limbo are “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

_“This is new,”_ Kara hears the amusement on the other end of the line as Lena picks up the call.

It’s been a few blissful, sex-filled days since they admitted to how stupid they’ve both been the past four years and while to the casual observer, nothing much has changed in their relationship, those who know better can barely suppress their happiness for Kara and Lena.

For one, Lillian filled Kara’s desk with flowers on Monday morning, and left a note tucked between the keys of her keyboard that simply said:

_“Finally!_

_\--Other Mother”_

This raised everyone’s curiosity in the office, of course, with Cat Grant saying nothing but eyeing everything as if she knew exactly who sent the flowers. It was also Cat Grant who saved Kara from intense questioning and speculation when she claimed that the flowers were for her and that she had instructed the delivery people not to put them in her office.

If people at CatCo had questions, they knew better than to ask.

When people did try to ask if they were from Mike, Kara flat out admitted that they’d broken up and she was sure Mike couldn’t afford to send her that much. They all seemed to agree with the last point at least.

Alex, on the other hand, over dinner with Kara and Lena on a Tuesday evening, demanded that she be present at Kara’s next doctor’s appointment. When Lena gently reminded her that she would already be in Midvale by then, Alex looked at Kelly, and with the seeming telepathic connection they had, proudly announced that she would drive all the way to National City for it, if Kara could schedule it on a weekend.

Kara was about to say “No” when Lena raised a hand and dialed Taja.

“Hey, Taja, it’s Lena… Can we move our next appointment to a weekend? Kara’s sister wants to come with us but can’t make it on a weekday because she has to drive from Midvale.”

Kara watched Lena nod her head as Alex waited with apprehension.

“I see,” Lena said, with a frown. “Thanks, Taja.” She looked at Alex, sighed. “Taja doesn’t really like changing her schedule so—”

“It’s okay, Lena. Maybe I’ll try next—” Alex said, cutting in.

“—you’re lucky she really likes Kara,” Lena finished, looking at Alex and then at Kara.

“Uhmm. What?” Alex frowned.

“Taja, Kara’s doctor, agreed that we can move it to a weekend. She also offered to have you picked up and driven back to Midvale,” Lena explained with a small smile.

“Offered?” Kara asked with a knowing smirk.

“Well,” Lena shrugged, “It was more like she said she is going to send Scarlet to pick you up and drive you back. I’m just giving Alex a chance to try to decline before I call Taja back and have her talk to Alex and see how fast Alex relents.”

“You’re assuming that I will not actually decline this offer. I mean it’s generous and kind but isn’t that a bit much? She doesn’t even know me,” Alex replied.

“You’re assuming you can actually say ‘No’ to Taja,” Kara said.

“I’m also assuming we’re missing a lot here,” Kelly interjected, probably understanding more than Alex did at the time. Lena smiled at Kelly.

“I don’t know, Lena, I kind of want to hear Taja convince Alex,” Kara said as she looked at Alex and Kelly.

“That would be interesting,” Lena nodded solemnly. “Should I call her back and put her on speaker?”

Kara nodded, not even bothering to hold back her smile.

Lena placed her phone on the dining table and dialed as Alex and Kelly exchanged equally confused looks.

It only took a couple of rings before Taja’s quiet voice filled the room.

_“Hey, Lena Luthor. Twice in less than ten minutes? Is the world ending? Did you fuck up with Kara and she’s breaking up with you? Because if so, then please do not tell my mother. Lord knows she’ll somehow blame me for that, too.”_

This, of course, confused Kelly and Alex even more. Lena, however, chose not to comment on everything else that Taja said.

“Hi, Taja. You’re on speaker. I have Alex, Kara’s sister, and Kelly, Alex’s girlfriend, with us. Alex wants to decline your offer to have her picked up and driven back to Midvale,” Lena said, her voice casual, calm.

Kara, on the other hand, was already trembling with held back mirth.

_“Hi, Alex and Kelly.”_ Without waiting for a reply, Taja continued, _“What logical explanation would you have to not let Scarlet do her job? If this is some pride or shame or some hybrid excuse for both, then please stop with that nonsense. Kara Danvers is family and by extension, so are you. Scarlet works for the family and she will pick you up and drive you back because that’s her job.”_

“It’s just… I don’t know you and you’re already offering to do something so generous—” Alex stammered but was immediately cut off by Taja.

_“Generous? Hardly. In fact… Lena Luthor, I’m borrowing your jet to have Scarlet fly them out. That should save a lot of time. I’ll cover the costs, of course.”_

Kara looked at Lena who was nodding at the phone. “Of course, Taja. I’ll have a car in Midvale, ready for Scarlet’s use.”

_“Excellent. Will that be all?”_

“Wait. No,” Alex waved her hand, not bothering to hide how ridiculous she thought all of this was turning out to be. “I haven’t agreed to this. It was just a car ride and now we’re talking about jets. What the fuck?”

_“I still see no logical explanation to decline my offer. And you haven’t provided me with one. If anything, I gave you a better option than the one I originally proposed.”_

“Well, this isn’t something normal people do.”

_“Who said we are normal?”_

Alex faltered for a beat, clearly not expecting that answer. Kelly, beside her was looking at Lena’s phone with an intensely curious gaze. “Look… it’s just… too much, Taja. We can’t owe you this much.”

_“Tell me this: When you do a favor for Kara Danvers, do you hold it against her and count it as a favor owed?”_

“No…”

_“Then neither is this. That being said, Scarlet will coordinate with you by tomorrow morning on the itinerary. If you wish to stay for the whole weekend, I am sure we can accommodate you at home or in a hotel, if you wish, although my home has better amenities than most hotels. Good night.”_

And with that, the call ended, leaving Kara and Lena amused at Kelly and Alex’s confused faces.

“What the hell just happened?” Kelly asked.

“You just met Taja,” Lena answered simply.

“But she sounds so… calm and cold,” Alex said, shivering.

“She’s much warmer in person,” Kara added, laughing.

But in general, nothing much has changed in their daily lives ever since Kara moved in with Lena. So, when Kara calls Lena earlier than usual, even the normally unfazed Lena sounds amused if not suspicious.

“New? You sound like I never call you,” Kara replies, an eyebrow raised, feigning indignance.

_“Not before your lunch break.”_

“Okay, that’s fair. But that’s kind of why I called you.” Kara takes a deep breath and feels silly feeling this nervous. “I was wondering if you had plans tonight.”

There’s a brief pause on the other line.

_“You’re calling me during office hours to ask me out on a date?”_

Kara can almost see the smile playing on Lena’s face now.

“Not a date, exactly. Or maybe it could be that, but it would be weird if we called it a date.”

_“Okay…”_

“So, are you in or not?”

_“You know I’m in before you even asked. I just need to know what time I should pick you up so I can cancel my meetings.”_

“Already taken care of.”

_“Wh—how?”_

“You forget, I’m also someone’s secretary and gatekeeper. And we secretaries have a secret club. So, I managed to beg and blackmail Jess into cancelling your meetings for tonight.”

_“Hmm… Did Jess tell you which meetings she’s cancelling?”_

“Does it really matter?”

_“No, you’re right. Nothing and no one is more important than you.”_

“Flatterer.”

She hears Lena laugh briefly. _“You’re really not going to tell me about this ‘not date’?”_

“Maybe I can be persuaded over lunch.”

Kara fidgets. A thick manila envelope is sandwiched between her arm and her rib, a paper bag in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.

_“Lunch? So, I’m going to see you twice today before going home. I feel lucky. Let me call Jess. I need to let her know I’m stepping out.”_

“I also took care of that,” Kara says, winking at Jess who rolls her eyes but smirks.

_“Okay… I’m not sure what’s happening…”_

“I’m sorry, Lena—”

_“Wait, what’s—”_

“—I didn’t bother asking you what you wanted for lunch,” Kara says as she pushed open the door to Lena’s office.

She thinks the look of utter surprise and joy that crosses Lena’s face is worth all the stops and fighting people for taxis she had to go through to get to be there for Lena’s only significant free time of the day.

Lena takes only a beat before she’s rushing up from her throne and towards Kara. She gives Kara a quick peck on the lips before relieving the blonde of everything that she’s carrying. She places the paper bags containing food on the coffee table and takes the manila envelope to her table.

The entire process couldn’t have taken more than five seconds and yet it felt like an eternity before Lena is in front of Kara again with a warm smile, her arms snaking around Kara’s hips and pulling her in for a more heated kiss… this one lasting an eternity and a half. And yet when it ends, it still isn’t long enough.

“I’m really happy you’re here,” Lena whispers as she rests her forehead against Kara’s.

“I’m really happy I’m here, too,” Kara says, nodding slightly.

Kara hears Lena sigh before she takes a step back, taking Kara’s hand and leading her to the couch.

“How did you manage to get away from Cat Grant?” Lena asks, as they sit down.

“I have my ways,” Kara winks earning her an eye roll from the heiress.

“All right then, keep your secrets,” Lena responds with a smirk.

“And now we’re quoting ‘Lord of the Rings,’” Kara says.

“You’re the one who begged me to watch it with you.”

“I’ll fuckin’ do it again.”

“Wait. Wait,” Lena says, her eyes narrowing. “I know this. Hold on.”

Kara watches the slight scrunching of Lena’s forehead, the intense gaze into nowhere, the curl of her lips and, not for the first time, she can’t believe she has the privilege to see something so vulnerable from someone so guarded and private.

Unable to help herself, she leans in and crashes their lips together, Lena tilting her head almost immediately to respond to Kara’s kiss properly.

“Filthy Frank,” Lena murmurs when the kiss, unfortunately, ends.

Kara laughs. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one with patience and perseverance enough to teach me these things.”

Kara smiles. She doesn’t tell Lena that no one’s really been patient enough with her either…except Lena. She doesn’t tell Lena that she wasn’t so much teaching as just sharing and the fact that Lena paid enough attention to these small, insignificant parts of her life just as much as the bigger, deeper things she shares… Kara is still trying to figure out what she ever did to deserve someone like Lena.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice pulls her from her thoughts.

Kara blinks. “Ah. Sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was asking what time I should pick you up tonight… and if I should change my clothes?”

Kara doesn’t have to look at Lena to know what she’s wearing. She’d taken her time removing each item of clothing this morning before they went to work. Later Lena was much faster putting them back on, swatting Kara’s hands away to prevent her attempts to do it again. So she’s intimately familiar with every single part of Lena’s attire today. Thigh high boots, pencil skirt, silk blouse that dipped dangerously low.

“No, you’ll be fine, I think,” Kara says and then immediately adds, “Okay, maybe wear a jacket? Or fasten a couple more buttons on your blouse…”

Lena looks at Kara for a second and Kara knows Lena is just choosing her words _very carefully_. In this instance, however, Lena chooses not to say anything, after all, and instead just inclines her head and changes the topic.

“Do I get a clue?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? You’re just going to trust me in this?”

Lena shrugs. “Yes,” and when it seems to Lena that Kara’s face betrays her disbelief in Lena’s unquestioning trust in Kara, she adds, “I trust you with my entire life, Kara. A date should be the least of my worries.”

“But… it’s not a date. Or if it is, then it’s like the weirdest, probably most inappropriate date, ever,” Kara says, suddenly needing to find something to do with her hands so she begins laying out their lunch. And it’s one more thing she’s grateful to Lena for.

Lena knows when not to push something, when to give Kara her space to think or to just… have space.

They spend the next thirty minutes talking about nothing and everything and when she hands the papers for Lena to sign, the heiress takes about five minutes to scan through everything before signing them, sliding them back into the folder and handing them to Kara.

“Will you at least let me get you a town car to drive you back to CatCo?”

Kara pretend to think about it for a second before she nodding, earning a beaming smile from Lena that threatens to ruin Kara entirely.

“Speaking of town cars, I’ll pick you up tonight. Be ready at six,” Kara says as she’s starting to walk out of Lena’s office.

“Wait—Kara—”

“You just said you trust me, Lena.” Kara levels what she hoped was a somber glare at Lena, and maybe she succeeds as Lena sighs, smiles and simply nods.

They share one more heated kiss, followed by a few more pecks before Kara really had to go.

“I hope your lunch was good,” Cat Grant says as soon as Kara returns the signed documents to her. She eyes Kara with a look that makes Kara think that Cat is reading her like a book.

“It was,” Kara answers with a smile. Without waiting for her boss to ask any more questions, she turns and walks back only to find a tall, lanky figure, wearing a pristine white tuxedo, waiting for her at her desk.

“Scarlet? You’re not supposed to be here until tonight. It’s just 1 PM,” Kara says, her brows knitting.

“I’m not here for you just yet, Master Danvers,” Scarlet replies, her voice infinitely softer but just as quiet as Taja’s. It isn’t what one would expect from someone so tall and imposing.

With a slight bow, she walks past Kara and into Cat Grant’s office.

And just like everyone else in the office, Kara turns to watch the strange interaction between the lanky giant and their much, much smaller CEO, her seated position shrinking her apparent scale even further.

Kara sees Scarlet hand Cat a phone and her boss spends a few minutes talking to whoever—Kara assumes it’s Taja on the other line—before handing Scarlet her phone back. They exchange a few more words, and Scarlet’s bow is Kara’s signal to start pretending she wasn’t watching the entire exchange. She hurries to sit in her chair and desperately tries to find something to make her look legitimately busy.

“I am yours for the rest of the day, Master Danvers,” Scarlet says and without waiting for Kara to respond, she drags up an available chair and places it just behind Kara’s and sit there, pulling out a Kindle from somewhere in her tux’s pocket and begins reading.

“Uhmm… Scarlet?” Kara asks and she just knows everyone in the office is looking at her now.

“Yes, Master Danvers?” Scarlet asks, not bothering to lower her device but still glancing at Kara.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading a rather boring book,” came the nonchalant reply.

“Yes, I get that,” Kara answers with an exasperated eye roll. “But I mean… what are you doing _here_?”

“Waiting on you, Master Danvers.”

And it really should be infuriating that Scarlet’s answer is so simply stated as if she expects Kara to just accept it as is. But there’s something about Taja and Scarlet’s demeanor that discourages any sort of push back.

“Okay, so I’m going to assume that Taja ordered you here.”

“You assume correctly,” Scarlet answers, her gaze now back on her device.

“And you shouldn’t be anywhere else?”

Scarlet shook her head.

“And no matter how much I protest, you’re going to sit there or follow me around?”

Scarlet nods this time.

“And that was Taja on the phone, forcing Ms. Grant to accept the fact that you’re just going to be around me for the rest of the day?”

Scarlet glances at Kara briefly. “They discussed something else before that, but, essentially, yes.”

Kara sighs. “Have you had lunch yet? Or would you like some water?”

There’s a moment where she thinks Scarlet is just going to ignore her. She’s not quite sure what made Scarlet change her mind.

“Water would be nice,” the tall girl says. It takes Kara a beat to process it before she scuttles away from her desk. She takes a quick look back to see if Scarlet is watching her and, sure enough, Scarlet’s gaze is steadily on her.

She keeps her head down and goes straight to the pantry, bending down to dispense water into a glass for Scarlet when someone taps her on the shoulder.

“Hey, Danvers, who’s the tall babe?”

Kara looks up and sees—John? Or Jake? She’s not quite sure but he’s seen the guy often enough to know that he’s from marketing.

“Family friend. Works for someone who’s in business with Ms. Grant. Apparently, she got permission to hang around and wait for me to go home,” Kara answers quickly, and as soon as the glass is full, she walks quickly back to her desk, not allowing John-or-Jake to ask any other question.

For the rest of the day, Scarlet is an unobtrusive sentinel, quiet and observant, but doing not much else. But when Kara finally gets up, she wordlessly takes Kara’s bags, then gestures for her to follow her. As she’s jogging after Scarlet, Kara calls Lena to let her know she’d be at L-Corp in fifteen minutes.

As with Lena, Scarlet is allowed to park in front of CatCo, thus sparing Scarlet and Kara from having to walk all over the basement parking deck like everyone else.

The look on Lena’s face when they arrived is something Kara burns into her subconscious.

“This is twice today that you’ve surprised me,” Lena says, her smile wide and eyes bright as she ducks into Taja’s Phantom. “You’ve even managed to rope Scarlet and Taja into this.”

Kara, not really knowing what to say, just blushes. It wasn’t really all that hard to convince Taja. She’d barely even explained what she needed Scarlet for. Taja simply said yes and gave her phone to Scarlet who coordinated with her. It was _that_ easy.

So, when Kara sees Lena turn her phone off and drop it into her purse, she protest, saying, “You don’t’ have to do that.”

“No,” Lena shakes her head. “You did all this for me so I know whatever you have up your sleeve is important, so you deserve nothing less than my full attention.”

The car gently eases into traffic and Kara’s heart begins to hammer. Where they’re going is not really that far from Lena’s office so she thinks its the perfect time to tell Lena.

“Actually, now that we’re on the way, I might as well tell you where we’re going,” Kara begins. She takes a deep breath. “I—I know I’m not always the best person to be around. I know I have issues. But I also know that I love you and I want to give you nothing but the best from me.”

And Lena, perfect, understanding Lena who deserves the world and then some, says nothing but waits patiently for Kara, who takes another shuddering breath. She can feel her hands trembling slightly and without asking for it, Kara feels Lena’s hand clasp around hers.

“So, with that in mind,” Kara continues, drawing strength from the hand that’s on hers, “I’ve been looking for a therapist and with Taja and Kelly’s help, I was finally able to find one.”

“…and that’s where we’re going,” Lena finishes Kara’s thought.

Kara nods. “I told you it’d be weird if we called this a date. But I’m also terrified and I really wanted you to be there when I go in, and be there when I get out… if that makes sense,” Kara says, suddenly feeling like this entire thing was pointless.

Lena pulls Kara in for a hug. “It makes perfect sense, Kara,” Lena murmurs. “I’m really proud of you for taking this step… and you did it on your own.”

They kiss briefly, reassuring, strengthening, and loving. “You’re right though… This isn’t a date,” Lena says. She takes Kara’s hand and kisses her knuckles gently. “But if you’re not too tired, I’d really like to take you on one after your session.”

Kara laughs and she’s sure Lena can see the unshed tears in her eyes but she doesn’t care anymore, not when she’s safe with Lena.

“You’re therapist works at Taja’s clinic, too?” Lena suddenly asks, looking past Kara and through the tinted windows of Taja’s limo.

Kara nods. “I had a list that I gave to Kelly and Taja separately, asking them both for advice on which therapist they think is the best for me. They both definitively highlighted one name… and yeah, he works at Taja’s clinic. Kelly’s did have a sidenote that basically said that he’s really the best, but his wait list is months long. So… I had to talk to Taja and… well you probably know what happened next,” Kara says with watery smile.

Lena doesn’t say anything but simply smiles at Kara. It’s really all the encouragement Kara needs.

When they finally park in Taja’s private parking space, however, the peaceful air that had draped over Kara and Lena is disrupted by the grim set on Taja’s countenance as she greets them.

“Taja?” Lena asks. Her tone tentative, unease evident.

She sees Taja glance at her but, again, Lena interprets the situation accurately. “You’re going to have to say this in front of Kara. I promised her I would never lie to her again,” Lena says to which Taja’s immediate response is a curt nod.

“You might want to check your phone,” Taja replies. Her countenance grows darker, her lips, usually twisted in a slight smirk is now set in a thin line.

Kara hears the sound of Lena’s phone turning on, followed shortly by several notifications.

Lena’s face is at first confused before it turns into something Kara has never seen before.

It chills her and yet arouses her curiosity.

She sees Lena flick through every notification, until she stops at something.

And the rest of the evening is ruined with just one word:

“Rhea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it took so long.
> 
> I'm in the middle of a very stressful move, made even more stressful by travel restrictions and requirements due to the pandemic.
> 
> I'm not sure if I can release one more chapter before the year ends but I will certainly try. I'm just glad you guys are still here reading and leaving thoughtful comments.
> 
> Keep them coming for my sanity? Hahaha!
> 
> Find me [here.](https://twitter.com/TheLazyBam) and say Hi!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Bam here!
> 
> First, I'm sorry this took sooo long. I'm still settling down in my new place and it comes with its own challenges. >__<
> 
> Second, thank you, as always, to your kind words. I know I haven't replied to some of the comments and I will! 
> 
> Oh look I actually made it to Supercorp Sunday!!!
> 
> Eternally grateful to [Rebellion_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear) for being just the bestest. The way they polish my work is...just.... awesome.
> 
> This is a bit of a transition chapter.
> 
> Enjoy?

She hates it when Lena’s like this—it absolutely grates on her nerves.

The worst part is she can’t bring herself to be mad at Lena, because she understands.

Lena is, at least to Kara, the kindest, warmest, most loving person she knows. It’s why, despite all her issues, despite always feeling like her world is going to fall apart any second, Kara knows with absolute certainty that Lena is the one person she can turn to.

But Lena is also proud, stubborn, and can suffer from a very special case of tunnel vision. Special, in this case, meaning that Lena can tunnel into one specific topic while keeping Kara on the periphery.

Which is exactly what she’s doing right now, judging by the look on her face and the unnatural lilt of her voice. She knows Lena is fuming mad. By the look of that vein in her forehead and the chokehold she has on her phone, Kara suspects that Lena is just a hair trigger away from going on a murder spree…and getting away with it.

And when she speaks, it sounds as if almost all forms of kindness are being painfully squeezed out of her so that when the words come out, they’re still warm but choked.

“Go ahead, Kara. I’ll be with you,” she says, gesturing toward the small elevator that will take them inside, her voice sounding simultaneously warm and cold.

Kara quickly glances at Taja, who is focused on Lena, before she returns to Lena. “You said ‘Rhea’’” she prompts.

Lena looks hesitant for a second, despite the stony exterior. She’s never seen Lena look this… cold, devoid of any other emotion. Taja, standing next to Lena, wears an equally arctic expression. If she didn’t know the two of them, she’d be terrified.

But she does know them, and these stony versions fill Kara with dread—not for herself, not really. She knows she’s safe with them, but that also means they’re trying to shut her out, to keep her safe from whatever it is that’s forced them to reveal this side of themselves.

Lena heads toward the elevator with Taja a step behind her. She looks at Kara expectantly before Kara follows suit.

“Rhea has released a statement, sent to L-Corp’s board, employees, partners, investors, and all major news sites, alleging that I knew all about Lex’s activities, that I’m just as greedy, possibly worse because I testified against him,” Lena says in a carefully controlled tone as soon as the elevator doors closed. “This argument has already been dealt with in court, of course, but that’s not going to stop her. I haven’t seen the new evidence she claims to have, but I’m also certain most of it is falsified or taken completely out of context.”

Kara’s heart falters for a bit before something grips it tight.

“Do you think Mike is behind this?” she asks, not missing Taja’s glance at her.

“He knows about the two of you?” Taja asks, her gaze alternating between Kara and Lena. Kara can’t even pretend to be surprised that Taja knows about her and Lena.

The elevator door opens and it is Taja who walks out first.

“We recently acknowledged it,” Lena answers evenly, stepping out after Taja. She turns to Kara. “It’s definitely a possibility.”

They walk in silence along suspiciously empty corridors, and the few people who do cross their path suddenly find themselves turning into the next hallway or busy with their phones or tablets, anything that gives them an excuse not to look at the intimidating trio.

By the time they reach the lobby of Dr. Hopper’s office, Scarlet is there, looking ominous and imposing beside the poor receptionist who nods and smiles a thin, watery smile at Taja, not even acknowledging Lena or Kara.

Kara is almost certain Taja is behind the privacy and the empty corridors.

“I’ll be waiting here,” Lena says, waving at the couch near the receptionist’s station.

Kara takes one look at Lena, then Taja and Scarlet. All three of them wearing what they think must be reassuring smiles. They look more like villains plotting murder while pressing a reassuring kiss to their favorite child as she hops on the bus for school.

Despite everything that just happened, Dr. Hopper is okay, Kara decides, after only ten minutes.

He’s balding, soft-spoken, with curly, brown hair, and looks entirely forgettable that as soon as Kara steps out of his office, closing the door behind her, she’ can’t quite summon a vision of him in her head.

His office is just as unmemorable as he is, but his couch is comfortable. Hardwood floors, shelves with leatherbound books, a simple wooden desk in the far left corner with a closed laptop and just one picture frame. Kara thinks she remembers multiple diplomas on the wall.

But at least he’s better than all the therapists she’s had before. He doesn’t push too much or try to lead Kara, content in just letting her talk, only interrupting when she goes off on a tangent.

For the most part, she just talks about her life and why she’s seeking counseling.

“I’ve been in and out of therapy for years. I don’t know… I just couldn’t commit to it,” she says.

“What’s changed? Why are you suddenly willing to commit now?” His voice is calm and inviting.

“I don’t want my child to suffer because I didn’t ask for help,” she pauses to take a breath. “And as much as my partner is understanding and patient, I don’t want to burden my child and my partner about this more than necessary. I know it’s going to be long and arduous, but I think I’ve found two good reasons to stay this time.”

Dr. Hopper nods.

“You’re not going to tell me I should want this for myself?” Kara asks, askance.

“Do you?”

“Of course, I do.”

Dr. Hopper smiles his warm smile. “There you go, then. Wanting something for yourself is good and all, but sometimes, we find a reason that’s far bigger than simply wanting it, and that’s just as good, don’t you think?”

“Aren’t you afraid that I’ll quit our sessions if my partner and I break up?”

Dr. Hopper shrugs. “That happens. But I’ll take whatever reasons people have for wanting to go to therapy as good and valid. We’ll work on everything else in time. What’s important is you’re here now, seeking help.”

No, she doesn’t remember much of what Dr. Hopper looks like, beyond his balding head, but as she steps out of his office and sees Lena look up to her, she feels the echo of their conversation.

Taja and Scarlet aren’t there when her session ends, and Lena had been looking at her phone with the same murderous expression she’s had since she turned the damned thing on about an hour earlier.

It is quickly replaced by something decidedly warmer, however, when Lena looks up and finds Kara staring at her.

“I know you wanted to go on a date, but maybe we can just have something delivered and eat at home?” Kara suggests as she walks to her. Lena stands and holds out her arm for Kara.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks, pocketing her phone.

“I’m sure,” Kara nods.

Lena, understanding, kisses Kara’s temple, murmuring a soft “Thank you,” before leading her back to the parking lot where Scarlet is dutifully waiting, standing like a sentinel beside an idling car.

“Home, please, Scarlet,” Kara says, kindly. Scarlet nods once at her and opens the door with a slight bow.

The drive home is quiet, with Kara ordering on the way, one hand holding Lena’s.

Over dinner, unable to stop herself, Kara finally asks.

“How bad is it?”

For a second, it looks like Lena is going to dismiss the question, but she takes a deep breath, lowers her fork, and wipes her mouth while her expression hardens.

“As I predicted, most of her alleged new evidence lacks context, is circumstantial at best, or has been proven false in court. But my board has been out for my blood ever since I took over, so I’m pretty sure they’re going to latch onto everything she puts forth as ‘New Evidence,’” Lena says, with the same clinical tone that Taja uses during their clinic visits. “But it’s not just that.” And here she hesitates, taking a couple of seconds before continuing. “She’s also obtained some rather _sensitive_ photos of me with other people. They were from the days long before taking over L-Corp and a few of them are… _indelicate._ ”

The careful phrasing tells Kara pretty much everything she needs to know.

She swallows, trying hard not to imagine what the pictures might look like, but she has a sinking feeling she knows exactly where they came from. “Mike’s handiwork?”

“Almost certainly.”

The flat confirmation sinks her heart to the bottom of her stomach. Not that it should come as a surprise, but for Lena to come to the same conclusion with near certainty just makes it that much more painful… but she should have seen this coming, right? It’s the same fucking cycle all over again. She’s once again unwittingly put the lives of those she loves in peril… The only smart thing to do would be to distance herself.

Because it has to be her fault in the end, after all. Lena would never have been in this situation if they hadn’t met. Rhea would’ve never dared touch her because Kara would’ve never met Mike. Everyone would be going on with their lives, blissfully untouched by the devastation that somehow always follows Kara.

“I’m sorry, Lena…” She exhales.

And she knows this is unhealthy, previous therapy sessions had taught her this much, at least. But they never taught her how to reverse the spiral. She knows, logically, that it can’t be her fault. She is not in control of what Rhea and Mike are doing. But she can’t help this sinking feeling that everyone would have been better off—

“I need you here, Kara.”

It’s the quiet assurance in Lena’s voice that breaks her out it, an assurance that Kara is wanted, _needed._

“I know you think this is your fault, but it’s really not. I _need_ you to know that. You _have_ to know that,” Lena continues, reaching from the other side of the table and cupping Kara’s jaw, her thumb gently rubbing Kara’s cheek. “And besides, I’d rather have this messy, chaotic life with you and the Little Hatchling than have everything go smoothly and not have you two.”

Kara hesitates. “Just… promise me two things, Lena?”

Lena looks at her and nods.

“Promise me you won’t fight this alone. You’ll let us help you…or you’ll at least let me help you. Don’t keep anything from me even if you think it might hurt me.” She pauses and looks at Lena who is staring at her intently. “Also, promise me that when we’re home, you’ll allow yourself to be vulnerable and tired,” Kara says. She takes another deep breath. “And I promise you I won’t wallow in self-pity or blame myself. I won’t run. But when I feel like running, I’ll tell you.”

Lena looks at Kara like she’s a lungful of fresh air after drowning for so long.

That night Lena fucks her as if Kara’s life depended on it, leaving Kara a boneless mess, sated and sighing.

Because even in the face of a brewing storm, Lena still sees Kara’s needs as paramount to whatever else is happening. And for that, Kara will always be grateful.

In the days that follow Lena struggles to keep her promise… and yet, for all her pride and stubbornness, Lena never keeps her out of the loop, and Kara is proud of her for that.

As Kara anticipated, it isn’t so much the problem with Lena’s board that upsets her girlfriend than the fact that Lena’s life is once again in the limelight _negatively._ She’s used to fighting the board at every turn, even though she’s done nothing but prove herself right over and over. But now, her reputation is again thrust upon the court of public opinion, one she’s worked so hard to scrub clean.

“It’s not even that people think less of me,” Lena says, one evening as they sit on the couch.

Kara is having a late snack as she watches Lena emerge from her study, looking harassed and sleepless, with bags under her red, tired eyes. Instead of talking about what’s bothering her, Lena elects to just watch whatever is on Netflix.

It takes Kara a little over thirty minutes to convince Lena to just let it all out, with Lena arguing that all the negativity around her can’t be good for the baby. Kara wins with a pout and a crinkle in her forehead.

“I can take negative publicity. I’m used to it. Lex made sure of that.” She grits her teeth, her jaws tightening, before leaning to lay her head on Kara’s lap. Slightly grateful for her reflexes, Kara immediately removes the fruit plate on her lap to make room for Lena. She strokes Lena’s hair and is quite pleased to see Lena relax slightly.

“He ruined our name, broke Mother’s and my heart, and destroyed the company our parents worked so hard to build,” Lena continues, tears brimming. She closes her eyes and Kara watches as Lena desperately fights her tears back. “It took years to get the employees, the investors, and the general public to trust in the Luthor name again. So, no… I don’t care what they say about me if it only affected me… I’m rich enough for the three of us to never worry about money for the rest of our lives. But I worry for the employees and the people who have decided to trust us with their money.”

The sigh she produces simultaneously breaks Kara’s heart and fills her with so much anger that not even rougher-than-usual sex that leaves them both marked, bruised, and deliciously hurting in a lot of places calms Kara down.

If anything, she wakes up the next day, watches as Lena takes another early morning phone call already highly stressed, and this only compounds her anger.

The worst part is that with the number of reporters and paparazzi hounding Lena, Kara is being deprived of one of her favorite parts of their day, the part where Lena drives her to work and walks her to her desk.

And because Lena is overprotective of Kara, and, as has previously been established, Taja takes care of everything and everyone that Lena treasures, the role of guarding Kara and driving her to and from work suddenly falls on Scarlet and Taja’s Phantom.

This, of course, is decided after Lena is unable to pick Kara up from work and had to ask Scarlet to pick her up, despite assurances from Kara that she can take a cab home. Taja is on the phone that evening, barely listening to any of Kara’s protests.

“I can’t have Scarlet guarding me all the time, Taja. I have a job and I can’t have her loitering around the office or even just waiting for me in the parking lot all the time. Besides, I’m not sure how I’m going to explain to my boss how I’m suddenly able to afford a full-time bodyguard and driver—”

_“I’ll deal with Cat Grant.”_ Taja’s voice on the other line is clipped and stern.

“But shouldn’t Lena have the better protection here? She’s the one being chased and harassed by reporters. Besides, between the two of us, you’re the more valuable one and I’m—”

_“Carrying my future niece, possibly even the heir to all my fortunes when I most likely forget to have children because I’m too busy not having them,”_ Taja answers, cutting her off for the second time. Before Kara is able to respond, Taja continues, _“But if it’s me and Lena you’re more concerned with, I’m more than happy to hire an entire army to guard the two of us, just to convince you to let Scarlet do her job.”_

And true to her word, the next morning, instead of Lena driving her to work, Kara is shocked to find Taja waiting for her with Scarlet.

“Taja?”

“Get in. You’re going to be late,” Taja says, barely sparing a glance at Kara as her fingers fly on the laptop she’s working on. The drive from their apartment to CatCo is quiet but not uncomfortable. Taja’s focus is on her laptop and on her phone.

To Kara’s horror, upon arriving at CatCo, Taja does the exact same thing Lena usually does and grabs her bags. She walks Kara to her desk, oblivious to Kara’s protests and the stares and whispers of everyone around them, drops her bags and waits until Kara is seated before she turns towards Cat Grant’s office, enters, sits on one of the couches, and waits there, as if she owns the place.

It suddenly occurs to Kara that Taja might actually own a huge part of CatCo.

Meanwhile, Scarlet takes the same chair as before, and puts it in the same place she did the last time, takes one long scan of her environment before pulling her Kindle out from an inside jacket pocket and settling down as if she’s sat there all her life.

Kara knows better than to ask so instead, she calls her boss who, above everything, hates surprises. Cat, upon hearing who is in her office, immediately tells Kara to make sure that everything Taja asks for is given to her, no questions asked and to let Taja know that she’ll be there in less than fifteen minutes. She hears Cat muttering, wondering what Taja could possibly want before the call disconnects.

Kara stands and opens Cat’s office, half her body leaning inside.

“Taja, would you like anything? Tea? Coffee?” she asks. But Taja merely smoothes her blouse, bows her head a little and says, “I’m fine, but if Cat Grant asks, I’ll tell her you offered.”

“She also says she’ll be here in fifteen minutes,” Kara adds, lingering by the doorway.

Taja looks at her, then at her boss’ desk. “Have you told her about the Little Hatchling?”

Kara fidgets, before fully entering Cat Grant’s office, gently closing the glass door behind her.

“I’ll take that as a ‘No,’” Taja says, as soon as the doors close. “When do you plan to tell her?”

“I’m not sure,” she answers. “I should do it soon.”

“That would be smart,” Taja nods, her signature smirk back now. “If you like, I can pull some strings to get you maternity leave for the duration of your pregnancy. I’m sure I can convince Cat Grant to hire an intern while you rest and focus on you and the Little Hatchling. You can convince Lena Luthor to go with you, maybe have a vacation. I’m sure she has an island or two you could escape to…” The suggestion isn’t lost on Kara and she blushes, which Taja immediately picks up on. “I see you know what I’m talking about.”

Kara takes another step forward. “I’d really like that, to be honest, what with all the mess that Rhea’s stirring up. Lena can definitely use the break. But I also know that Lena loves her company and her employees and would never leave when it’s in trouble. Besides, Cat Grant has been more than accommodating and kind to me, and I can’t abuse our relationship like that.”

Taja nods and there’s suddenly a moment of silence that lasts long enough that Kara decides it’s her cue to leave Taja to her thoughts.

“If you need anything else,” Kara tilts her head towards her station outside Cat Grant’s office, “You know where to find me.”

She makes to turn around when Taja speaks up, the expression on her face almost hesitant.

“Now that we have a few minutes to ourselves, I’d like to ask something that you are free not to answer if you feel it’s any way invasive or improper,” Taja starts, her hand gesturing to the couch directly in front of where she’s sitting.

Kara looks outside, noting a few intrigued glances at the two of them from the people who have a direct line of sight to Cat Grant’s office. She already dreads the incoming barrage of questions later at lunch but there’s really nothing she can do about it now.

She walks and sits where Taja is gesturing and takes a steadying breath. “Okay…” she says, carefully. She suspects she’s about to have whatever is the rich people version of a shovel talk coming from someone who genuinely loves Lena… and who also appears to have a rather wide sphere of influence.

“What’s your plan after having the Little Hatchling? And I’m only asking because I’m pretty sure Lena Luthor’s going to ask you to marry her. There’s no doubt in my mind about that. However, I’m sure you’re aware that being married to someone as high profile as Lena Luthor has consequences.”

Right then, Kara realizes the one thing that annoys her about Taja, beyond her quietly forceful nature and the fact that she cannot take ‘No’ for an answer when she’s absolutely certain she’s correct.

Taja, at least in Kara’s eyes, despite being somewhat socially inept, is unnaturally good at reading people. And she uses this to her advantage, predicting people’s movements and reactions long before they themselves even consider their next move.

…which means Kara cannot lie. She cannot bullshit her way through an acceptable answer because she knows Taja will see through it.

“Before I met Lena and Mike, I already had a plan,” Kara starts. “I thought about working for a few years at CatCo, learn as much as I can about the media and writing, while saving enough to go back to college.” She takes a centering breath and Taja’s unwavering expression gives her encouragement.

“I had a decent amount in savings before Mike happened, and then I had to dip into it just to support him while he was looking for a job. I thought that when he finally landed the job at CatCo, I’d be able to save up again. But we moved in together and had to find a slightly bigger apartment, and I still ended up paying majority of the rent most of the time. Almost a year before I found out I was pregnant, my savings were already gone.”

Kara had watched with increasing despair as her college fund was slowly whittled down to nothing. But at the time, she was still convinced that Mike was the next best thing. She had still somehow loved him enough to believe that he’d change for the better, that he’d grow up and start pulling his own weight. Even the fact that Mike hit her and forced himself on her were not enough to make her break away.

But the thought that Mike really was selfish enough to not want to support his own child finally forced Kara’s hand. Sure, she can take him being selfish when it’s just her life on the line. But there are two of them now for him to abandon…

Kara shakes her head, feeling the anger rising again.

“So, to answer your question, I plan on finishing my degree,” she says with resolve. “I don’t plan on being a secretary all my life, not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just not what I dreamt of doing. The reason I wanted to work at CatCo to begin with was because I wanted to be a journalist. NCU has an excellent journalism program. Initially, I planned to ask Ms. Grant if I could work part-time here while I go back to college, but with the Little Hatchling I think I have to give up my job so I can juggle my baby and school and hope that Ms. Grant takes me back or at least gives me a good enough recommendation and reference when I finally start my career,” Kara finishes with a slow exhale.

Taja takes a few seconds, probably to gather her thoughts, Kara suspects.

“An excellent plan,” Taja finally says, folding her hands on top of her lap. “And with you living with Lena Luthor, I’m guessing you’ve hardly touched your salary, which means you could at least get back a portion of your savings and invest it in your education. We’ll cover the rest.”

Which is exactly what Kara was afraid she would say.

Kara, for all her anxieties and traumas, is more than aware that she’s an outsider to the world and social circles that Lena and Taja navigate with ease. And while she’s allowed Lena to pretty much pay for everything (mostly because she’s tired of trying to actually pay for anything, except that one time she won on a technicality), she doesn’t want anyone to think that she’s only with Lena for her money.

“Actually, I’m planning on getting a loan for the rest of it,” Kara says. And again, with Kara being unable to stop Lena from paying for everything else, Kara is sure she’ll be able to pay off her loans in about a year, provided she actually gets a decent job.

“I thought you’d say that,” Taja answers, but if she really is displeased with Kara’s answer, it isn’t obvious. Instead, she stands up and holds out her arm for Kara to take. Kara hesitates for a second before she takes it and Taja walks her to the door.

“I will not have time for pleasantries after my meeting with Cat Grant. My other car is already idling outside. Please do not think I’m rude if I walk past you without saying goodbye. Also, Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen will be flying out this Friday evening and will be staying at my home for the rest of the weekend. I haven’t informed Lena Luthor yet, but I’m hoping we can have dinner on Saturday, after your appointment with me.”

Kara narrows her eyes.

“You’re telling me this to convince Lena, aren’t you?”

Taja’s smile is a touch brighter. “Lena Luthor has chosen her wife wisely.”

Kara shakes her head. “I’ll see what I can do, but you know she’s been so busy that she’s had to rearrange her schedule so many times just to make time for our appointment.”

Taja nods, her smile suddenly grim. “I’m well aware. But that’s why I trust you can somehow convince her. If not, then at least you should still come join us. It would be nice to have you over for dinner what with your sister being there and all.”

Kara nods, hesitant. She’s still not sure how Taja managed to convince Alex and Kelly to stay with her, a perfect stranger, over the weekend, but Kara can’t deny that she’s at least intrigued to find out where this eccentric little heiress and her tall, lanky bodyguard live.

“I’ll do my best and let you know as soon as possible,” Kara says before ducking out of her boss’ office and back to her desk where Scarlet doesn’t even spare her a glance, seemingly absorbed in whatever it is that she’s reading.

A few minutes later Cat Grant walks out of her private elevator, her eyes darting from Taja, waiting inside the glass-walled office, to Kara, who is already jogging towards her, and Scarlet, oblivious to everything.

“How long has she been waiting?” Cat asks, muttering lowly as she hands over a few documents to Kara while they stroll toward her office.

“About thirteen minutes,” Kara replies with the same volume. “I did say you’d be here in fifteen.”

Cat nods, “Good. She didn’t ask for anything?”

“She declined refreshments.”

“Come to my office after five minutes and remind me about my meeting with RSM.”

There’s no meeting with RSM. There’s no RSM at all. But it’s her boss’ way of ditching a meeting early without seeming rude. Kara, however, suspects that this meeting won’t even last long enough for Kara to come in with the RSM excuse. She nods anyway as they split ways before reaching Cat Grant’s office door.

“I bet you two minutes,” Scarlet says, not looking up.

“Two and a half. Whoever is closer wins. Loser buys lunch,” Kara answers, smirking.

“Unacceptable. I’ll buy lunch regardless,” Scarlet responds, her eyes still on her book.

“Okay, then if I win, you can’t call me master anymore,” Kara says, staring at Scarlet, anticipating a push back.

“Acceptable, but only in private. When my Master is around, I still have to call you Master Danvers. But if I win,” and here Scarlet pauses, a tiny smile forming on her lips, her eyes still tracing the lines on her book. “If I win, you will let me carry your bags and you will hold on to my arm without any resistance whenever I am assigned to protect you and drive you around.”

Kara narrows her eyes, suddenly feeling like she’s been scammed.

Kara is quite sure she’s been scammed when Taja walks out of her boss’ office exactly two minutes later. As Taja had said earlier, she doesn’t even acknowledge Kara’s nor Scarlet’s presence as she’s already on her phone, whispering rather urgently to whoever is on the other line. She barely has time to ponder things, however, as she hears her phone ring, Cat Grant’s extension flashing on its screen.

She hurries inside, her notebook and pen in hand.

“Interesting talk I just had,” Cat Grant says, sitting behind her vast wooden desk, tapping her fingers, an unreadable expression on her face. Kara doesn’t respond.

“I’m assuming you know exactly who that woman is, seeing as her bodyguard is sitting behind you,” Cat raises an eyebrow and Kara nods.

“Good…” Cat drawls and pauses before continuing. “How long have you two been dating?”

Kara nearly does a spit take on just air. Still, she sputters, her brain freezing for a second before she fully takes in her boss’ question.

“She—She’s not my girlfriend!” Kara manages to stammer out.

“Oh?”

“She’s not,” she insists. “She’s Lena’s childhood friend and with all that’s happening around Lena, she’s volunteered her—uhmm— _Scarlet_ …” she gestures at Scarlet’s sitting figure, “—to drive me to and from work…and to also be my bodyguard.”

“Hmm…” Cat responds, clearly unconvinced. “Do you have any idea the people you are running with? Reporters would kill for that kind of connection, and yet here you are…”

“I wouldn’t have met them without you, Ms. Grant,” Kara answers, earnestly. “I met Lena when you sent me to have her look over and sign a few things, and we somehow became friends—”

“And now, after dancing around your feelings for each other for so long, you finally got rid of that man child and are now dating _the_ Lena Luthor. Don’t even bother to deny it, Ms. Danvers,” her boss says, waving a hand.

Kara wasn’t about to deny it, to be honest. But she’s learned that there are times when it’s better to let her boss thinks she’s right. This is probably one of those times.

“Does everyone in the office know?” Kara asks.

Cat scoffs. “As if I would concern myself with petty office gossip. I thought you knew me better than that,” she answers, then sniffs. “But since even people in Legal, three floors down, know, then it’s safe to assume, that yes, everyone in the office knows.”

Kara’s not so sure how to feel about that.

“But that’s not really why I called you here,” Cat continues. “I have been _informed_ that starting today—Scarlet, is it?” she asks, tilting her head towards Scarlet outside. Kara nods. “—that Scarlet will be your driver and bodyguard and it would be in my best interest not to let you run around National City doing errands. I have also been told that I will personally make sure that no reporter or paparazzi will ever come in contact with you while you are on CatCo premises, and that you are off-limits from our investigative team, no matter the outcome of this shit show farce Rhea started with your girlfriend.”

Kara’s jaw almost drops. She’s not quite sure she’s heard Cat Grant swear.

“Tell me this doesn’t have anything to do with her wayward spawn,” Cat drawls, her eyes rolling as if she already knows the answer.

“He was understandably upset when we broke up.” Kara’s not always so comfortable lying but she figures Cat would understand.

“Somehow I doubt that’s enough reason for him to cause this much trouble for Lena. The distasteful addition of the pictures and videos from long ago make it feel like it’s designed to cut deeper,” Cat says, looking at Kara like she’s reading her soul.

Well… she had been meaning to tell her boss, and she did promise Taja to tell her soon. No better time than the present, Kara thinks.

“There’s also the fact that I’m pregnant with his child, I guess…” Kara winces, dreading her boss’ reaction. Because, while she will not openly admit it, Cat Grant’s opinion matters to her, not just because she’s her boss, but because she’s grown to appreciate the woman behind the cold and perennially disappointed expression. She’s so much more than the tyrannical, ruthless businesswoman everyone paints her to be. There’s always wisdom behind her cunning, and judging by the way she acts around her children, a softness and vulnerability beneath the icy exterior.

To her surprise, Cat scoffs, and not in disdain… “So, you refuse to let him play daddy and instead let Lena play that role, is that it? Is that what’s gotten his Derek Rose boxers in a bunch?”

“Not at first,” Kara admits. “He didn’t want the baby when I first told him. He told me he wasn’t ready, practically begged me to get rid of it. It’s why we broke up. I was more than fine living as a single mother. I still am. It’s harder, but I’m not about to abandon my little one.” She’s not sure when she started stroking her stomach but it feels right.

“Typical Matthews,” Cat mutters with an eyeroll. “Let me guess, he only started to want to be a father when it was evident that Lena wants it, too. It’s why he wanted you in the first place… He knew Lena liked you, although I’m not sure he understood back then the extent of Lena’s feelings for you.”

_Wait. What?_

Kara’s head snaps up, frowning.

“Oh, please. Everyone knows Lena Luthor swings both ways, but I have never seen her try so hard to be someone’s _friend_ ,” and perhaps sensing the growing confusion on Kara’s face, Cat clicks her tongue and changes gears. “Listen, you might have been too head over heels in love with her in the beginning to consider things from Lena’s perspective. But if you saw what I saw, Mike would never have had a chance.”

Kara can feel her brain buzzing. “What do you mean?”

There’s a slight hint of irritation when Cat sighs, but she indulges and answers. “Lena is rich, powerful, influential, and as is evident right now, her life could come under scrutiny at any given time. People like me, Lena Luthor and Taja Cunningham do not have the luxury of making _normal_ friends. And people like Lena, with the boarding schools and private apartments in university, probably never even had the opportunity. I guarantee she grew up thinking that everyone has an agenda, that every lunch is a meeting, every dinner party is an opportunity to network and widen your sphere of influence. So, to come across you… with your baggage and normal-people problems, who saw her as nothing more than someone to have lunch and gossip with… you were something Lena never thought she could ever have. She might never even have considered that she’s allowed to want someone like you before she met you.”

“Is it why she invited me out to lunch instead of just letting me be another notch in her bedpost?”

Cat shrugs. “Likely. Who actually knows what’s going on in her head? Do you?”

And Kara is loath to admit it, but she doesn’t know what’s going on in Lena’s head. Sure, she knows when Lena is stressed or tired or just not in the mood for anything, but the fact that she went for four years practically ignoring Lena’s needs and focusing on her own, using Lena whenever she was mad at the world and just needed a warm and willing body to vent on… she couldn’t possibly claim that she knows the machinations of Lena’s mind, much less her emotional state.

That evening, Lena comes home near midnight tired and can barely do anything but plop down on their bed. Kara has to physically wrangle her out of her work clothes, before finally deciding it’s not worth the effort to wrangle her a second time just to put on pajamas.

Instead, she lets Lena lie there naked, grabbing a make-up remover and cleaning Lena’s face and neck.

“Mmm-naked,” Lena mutters, half asleep now.

“I prefer you naked,” Kara answers softly, kissing Lena on the forehead, then on the lips. She turns the lights off and settles down beside Lena, pulling her in.

“Love you…” Lena mumbles as she sidles closer, her hold on Kara seemingly desperate.

“Hey, Lena?” Kara asks, more to the darkness than to Lena who is breathing deeply. Still, she hears a soft grunt in reply.

“Will you marry me?”

There’s silence now, and darkness… She’s not really expecting a reply, not when Lena’s already deep in her sleep.

Still, out of the silence and darkness, a soft, mumbled “Tomorrow, too sleepy now,” comes from Lena.

Kara’s heart hitches and she dreams of weddings and a giggling baby dressed in a frilly purple dress and beaches and the sun warm on their faces as a smiling Lena kisses her silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll see you...soon
> 
> Please don't forget to scream at me in comments section.
> 
> Find me [here.](https://twitter.com/TheLazyBam) and talk to me. Say Hi. Please.


End file.
